Sors moi de l'ombre
by Hitsuji-Yukiko
Summary: Sasuke est perdu depuis de nombreuses années dans l'obscurité de son passé. Seulement, lorsqu'il tombe amoureux de Naruto, un élève qu'il admire pour sa joie de vivre, il espère pouvoir enfin sortir la tête de l'eau. D'autant plus lorsque Naruto semble réceptif à ses avances. Alors pourquoi a-t-il ce mauvais pressentiment ... ?
1. Prologue

Première fiction sur Naruto ^_^ j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Evidemment, cela ne change pas... les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto ! Cela dit, s'il lui prend l'envie de vendre Suigetsu je suis preneuse... u.u"

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le toit de l'établissement scolaire était couvert d'une pellicule d'eau. Les nuages étaient sombres et menaçants, déversant une pluie diluvienne sur la ville. Un jeune homme les observait, calmement installé contre le rebord du toit. Il ramena une des mèches noires qui s'était collée à son front derrière son oreille et ferma les yeux un instant pour apprécier la sensation glaciale de la pluie qui mordait ses joues. Il inspira doucement et l'air froid lui brûla les poumons. Pourtant, il appréciait se trouver là, sous la pluie, dans son uniforme complètement trempés, les cheveux guidant les gouttelettes sous sa chemise. Il rouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques secondes seulement, pris d'un frisson glacé. Il détestait ça : fermer les yeux un peu trop longtemps dans un endroit public. Il avait beau se trouver seul sur ce toit, en pleine heure de cours, sachant pertinemment que personne ne viendrait le chercher là, il ne se sentait pas suffisamment en sécurité pour clore ses paupières. La veste noire de son uniforme était ouverte et le jeune homme se dit un instant qu'il aurait dû la fermer, seulement il n'en avait pas envie. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper un soupire profond et discret. Et il esquissa un mouvement pour se redresser ; le rebord du toit lui faisant mal au dos. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Le vide lui faisait face, tentant, terrifiant. Il avait beau n'avoir aucune peur de mourir, le fait de savoir qui lui suffisait de glisser pour tomber en bas lui arracha un frisson d'horreur. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer mourir comme ça ; la cervelle étalée sur le béton de la cour du lycée. Il valait mieux que ça sans doute. Il pencha la tête en se questionnant sur le fait de savoir si oui ou non sa mort méritait d'être plus glorieuse quand un bruit métallique le fit sursauter. Il eu la bonne idée de s'éloigner d'un pas de la rambarde et se tourna vers l'origine du bruit.

Un garçon blond tenait la porte ouverte, lui adressant un regard surpris. Le garçon lui adressa ensuite un signe de main.

" - Sasuke ! Rentre ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou sur ce toit ?!" lança le garçon.

Le-dit Sasuke reconnu sans mal Naruto Uzumaki, un élève de terminale qui, selon les dires, venait au lycée plus pour faire des farces que pour étudier. Sasuke fit un pas vers lui et se rendit alors compte que la pellicule de pluie du toit avait bien augmentée depuis qu'il y était monté. Il rejoignit donc rapidement Naruto, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur de l'établissement en tentant de se tenir le plus loin possible de l'autre élève.

" - Regarde moi ça ! reprit ce dernier, tu es complètement trempé ! À tout les coups tu vas tomber malade et comme c'est moi qui t'es trouvé là-haut c'est moi qui vais encore porter le chapeau !

- Tu n'es pas responsable de moi que je sache", répliqua Sasuke d'un ton las, morne ; sans vie.

Le blondinet observa un instant l'élève de première qui lui faisait face pendant que celui-ci remettait ses cheveux en place d'une main. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment et ne savait de lui que ce qu'il entendait parfois au détour des couloirs. Apparemment ce garçon là n'était pas apprécié. Les filles le trouvaient beau et mystérieux mais n'osait pas l'approcher ; les garçons le jalousaient pour les mêmes raisons et ne l'approchaient pas plus. En fait, la seule personne qui approchait le jeune homme au lycée était un des amis du blond, Neji. Ils se connaissaient déjà avant l'arrivée de Sasuke dans ce lycée et semblait au courant de beaucoup de choses qui expliquaient l'attitude solitaire et antipathique du garçon aux cheveux corbeau. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il en avait parlé à Naruto.

" - T'as pas tord. Bon, maintenant que t'es là je vais rejoindre les autres. Neji se demandait où tu étais passé, je lui dirais."

Sasuke ne répondit que d'un haussement d'épaule, sans relever les yeux vers Naruto. Cette attitude de ne jamais regarder personne dans les yeux avait déplu à beaucoup d'élèves de ce lycée, lui donnant la réputation d'un garçon hautain. La vérité était simplement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse lire en lui.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sa chemise collant à sa peau étant devenue désagréable il n'était plus aussi à l'aise et détendu tout d'un coup. Naruto sembla le sentir.

" - Heu... J'ai eu piscine ce matin alors j'ai une serviette dans mon sac, tu peux te sécher dans les toilettes si tu veux."

Sasuke le gratifia d'un simple geste de la tête pour affirmer son approbation et pour le remercier silencieusement. Les deux élèves se rendirent aux toilettes et Sasuke s'essuya les cheveux pendant que Naruto s'appuyait contre un mur. Le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène se mit dos à lui, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sentir le regard du blond sur lui. Cela le dérangeait énormément pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement parce qu'il commençait à être agacé que tout le monde détaille ses moindres faits et gestes pour tenter de percer ses secrets et deuxièmement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Naruto les découvre. Le jeune homme blond l'avait attiré dès qu'il l'avait rencontré, bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais beaucoup parlé. Il était très perspicace et comprenait beaucoup en en voyant peu. Naruto lui était apparu comme un garçon gentil, souriant et serviable, à l'écoute de ses amis. Neji ne lui avait jamais dit le contraire. Et puis il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était vraiment beau. Il était tout son opposé et c'était peut-être principallement pour ça qu'il appréciait autant le regarder. Lui avait les cheveux noirs, Naruto était blond. Sa peau était blanche, celle de Naruto était tannée. Son visage était figé en un masque là où celui de Naruto dévoilait chaque jour une palette incroyable de multitude d'expressions qui faisaient pétiller ses yeux bleus. Lui aussi avait beaucoup de succès dans ce lycée et Sasuke ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que les filles trouvaient au jeune homme.

Il lui tendit finalement sa serviette, le remerciant d'un rapide regard. Un large sourire fendit le visage du blondinet qui rangea sa serviette dans son sac.

" - Bon ben... c'est pas le tout mais je dois retourner en cours alors... à plus Sasuke !"

Naruto lui pressa l'épaule en passant à côté de lui et courut à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre sa classe. Sasuke resta seul un moment dans ces toilettes. Il se sentait seul et rien que le fait de ressentir ce sentiment de solitude l'agaça. Il luttait constamment contre ce genre d'émotion mais ne parvenait qu'à leur faire prendre plus de contrôle sur lui. C'est en songeant au regard d'azur de Naruto qu'il rentra dans sa propre classe une fois que la cloche eu mis fin au cours précédent.

o*o*o*o*o

La pluie avait cessée de tomber pendant son dernier cours, aussi Sasuke rentra-t-il chez lui presque entièrement sec, à l'exception du bas de son pantalon. Il vivait dans un beau quartier dans lequel de grandes maisons blanches se dressaient fièrement les unes à côté des autres. Celle où Sasuke avait grandit faisait partie des plus grandes et des plus belles. Une barrière forgée en protégeait l'accès et des jardins, autrefois bien entretenus, entourait la bâtisse. Sasuke remonta la petite allée où les mauvaises herbes se disputait la place avec les pavés. Il retira ses chaussures trempées dans l'entrée, lançant doucement un petit "je suis rentré". Une femme lui répondit joyeusement "bienvenu à la maison", son sourire à lui seul inondant l'entrée d'une douce chaleur. Il sourit à la femme, lentement, presque timidement. Il fit un pas, presque effrayé à l'idée de faire fuir cette douce apparition mais la femme qui l'avait accueillit n'était déjà plus là. L'entrée de la maison était à nouveau plongé dans cette lumière pâle et sans chaleur. Le sourire de Sasuke se fana puis se tordit en une grimace de douleur. Son coeur se serra mais il tenta de l'ignorer. Il avait beau savoir que son esprit lui jouait des tours, il espérait toujours se réveiller.

Il monta les marches pour gagner sa chambre. Ses pas raisonnaient fortement dans la bâtisse vide, le faisant se sentir encore plus seul. Il posa son sac sur son lit et s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau pour commencer ses devoirs. Il n'était pas studieux, loin de là. Il n'avait simplement rien d'autre à faire de sa vie. Il ouvrit ses cahiers et tourna quelques pages avant de lever les yeux vers un cadre photo dans lequel un couple souriait. Ses parents avaient été assassinés il y avait de cela quelques années et Sasuke en gardait une cicatrice indélébile. Son tuteur ne s'occupait pas vraiment de lui et c'était mieux comme ça. Sasuke était devenu renfermé et solitaire suite à cet évènement et il ne lui restait qu'un ami. Neji. Ils n'étaient pas plus proches que cela, simplement Neji connaissait son passé et s'était fait un devoir de veiller quelque peu sur lui, de près ou de loin. Sasuke s'en accommodait car il appréciait malgré tout la compagnie qu'on lui offrait de temps en temps. La solitude le rongeait et le rendait à moitié fou. Enfin... la solitude en plus du reste.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées comme c'était souvent le cas. Il revivait sans cesse différents moments de sa vie, se voyant remodeler tel ou tel souvenir, réalisant que telle ou telle parole aurait été plus adaptée. Seulement cela ne changeait rien. Il vivait dans un monde de souvenirs et cette obsession du passé détruisait son présent et son avenir. Il ne se voyait pas poursuivre ses études pas plus qu'il ne se voyait commencer à travailler jeune. Il ne se voyait pas non plus grandir, avoir des enfants ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Sa vie était devenue vide et son coeur s'était vidé. Au final, Sasuke ne voyait qu'une chose précise dans son avenir : sa mort. Tout le monde mourrait, certes, mais Sasuke se prenait de plus souvent à penser qu'en mourant il fuirait toutes ces années futures incertaines et terrifiantes ; qu'en mourant il pourrait rejoindre ses parents.

Depuis quelques temps cependant, une petite étincelle faisait parfois battre son coeur un peu plus vite et lui donnait quelques fois le sentiment d'être plus ou moins en vie. Il se surprit à penser que peut-être, cette étincelle pourrait lui rendre l'avenir qu'il avait perdu autrefois. Une étincelle avec les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus.

* * *

Voilà pour ce prologue... Assez court c'est vrai ^_^" Donnez votre avis ! S'il vous plaît TvT (qui a dit que je désespérais d'avoir des review ? u_u")


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà pour la suite de cette histoire ^^ bonne lecture !

* * *

" - Aaah quelle temps de chiotte !

- Ne te pleins pas, au moins il ne pleut plus aujourd'hui."

Naruto s'emmitoufla dans sa veste, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Neji leva les yeux au ciel puis s'assit sur le petit muret humide qui se trouvait contre les grilles de la cour du lycée. Il avait toujours trouvé que ces grillages faisait un peu prison et cela le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Naruto, lui, semblait tout aussi joyeux qu'à son habitude, d'autant plus qu'il venait de mettre la main sur une édition limitée de son jeu vidéo favoris. Il commença à parler du jeu en question à son ami, encore et encore. Neji salua l'insouciance de son ami mais ne préféra rien ajouté, écoutant silencieusement les divagations du blondinet. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être aussi insouciant évidemment, mais depuis que Sasuke avait perdu ses parents il se retrouvait à s'inquiéter continuellement, sans arrêt. La semaine il s'inquiétait quand il ne voyait pas le jeune homme arriver à l'heure au lycée, le week-end il s'inquiétait de ne pas le revoir le lundi et quand l'inquiétude était trop grande et qu'il lui envoyait un message, il s'inquiétait de ne pas recevoir de réponse dans la minute. Naruto lui disait souvent qu'il s'inquiétait trop. Mais Naruto n'en savait pas autant que lui sur le jeune lycéen et Neji savait qu'il ne s'inquiétait jamais trop au sujet de Sasuke. C'est pourquoi il poussa un soupire de soulagement discret quand il vit un jeune asiatique aux cheveux ébouriffé passer la grille d'entrée.

" - Hey tu m'écoute Neji ?!

- Comment ne pas t'écouter ? Tu me casse les pieds sans cesse avec ton jeu. J'en ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent tu sais."

Naruto pris une moue offusquée, bien qu'il ne le soit pas le moins du monde. Il s'assit à côté de son ami et le poussa doucement du coude.

" - Il a quoi ton ami ?

- Tu parle de Sasuke ?

- Ouais. Hier je l'ai retrouvé trempé sur le toit. Il essaye de chopper une pneumonie ou quoi ?

- Peut-être, répondit Neji à moitié sérieux. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête tu sais ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu peux lui poser la question sinon."

Naruto sembla un moment peser le pour et le contre mais finit par croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en une mine boudeuse.

" - Il est pas très causant. Je sais pas comment lui parler.

- Ouvre ta bouche et prononce des sons. Enfin sans t'exciter parce que c'est très désagréable de t'entendre crier, ça le ferait fuir à tout les coups.

- Ah ah" lança Naruto en adoptant une mine morne. Il fit néanmoins signe à Sasuke de les rejoindre. Ce dernier leva un sourcils, vérifia rapidement que c'était bien à lui qu'il faisait signe puis s'approcha d'un pas sûr. Neji l'accueilli d'un sourire amical et Naruto passa un bras autours des épaules de Sasuke qui écarquilla les yeux, gêné par cette soudaine proximité.

" - T'es pas tombé malade alors ?, lança le blond joyeusement.

- Apparemment non" répondit Sasuke du tac au tac.

Il se fustigea mentalement d'être aussi sec avec lui quand Naruto lui adressa un regard surpris, aussi reprit-t-il la parole d'un ton poli mais distant.

" - Merci de t'en inquiéter.

- Bah, c'est normal ! Assieds toi avec nous !"

Sasuke pris place sur le muret aux côtés de Neji. Naruto reprit son monologue sur son jeu vidéo comme si de rien n'était. Il ne faisait pas moins attention à Sasuke qu'à Neji et cela allait très bien à l'orphelin. Ce dernier regardait Naruto s'agiter dans tout les sens au fur et à mesure de son discours. Parler semblait facile pour lui, sourire aussi. Sasuke ramena une jambe contre son torse en détaillant le jeune homme. Il avisa les cicatrices sur ses joues qui lui donnaient un air félin et se nota mentalement d'interroger Neji à ce sujet. Il finit par faire glisser son regard jusqu'aux yeux étonnamment bleus qui pétillaient de joie de vivre. Un infime sourire étira subtilement le coin de ses lèvres mais il disparu rapidement quand Naruto croisa son regard. Sasuke fuit directement ce contact visuel et se mis à regarder un peu partout ailleurs. Cela eu au moins le mérite de faire taire le jeune homme, étonné.

Un silence un peu pesant s'installa entre eux mais Sasuke fut rapidement soulagé quand il vit plusieurs amis de Naruto et Neji arrivés. Il ne les connaissait pas vraiment, seulement de vue et espérait qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient qu'une minute. Il comprit que ce ne serait pas le cas quand un garçon aux cheveux rouges s'assit sur le muret, rapidement imité par un garçon brun aux cheveux en bataille. Sasuke se fit la réflexion que les amis de Neji étaient définitivement bizarres : le rouquin avait un tatouage sur le front, l'autre avait des triangles sur les joues.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, les gens, aussi dirigea-t-il son regard vers le ciel, au delà des grilles du lycée. Peu à peu il se perdit dans ses pensées, bercé par le flux de paroles à ses côtés. Son visage se durcit, sa mâchoire se crispa. La présence de plusieurs inconnus un peu trop proches à son goût l'oppressait mais il ne voulait pas pour autant partir, cela aurait voulu dire qu'il fuirait également la présence de Neji et Naruto.

Il se retint de justesse de sursauter quand, quelques minutes plus tard, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête si vite qu'un craquement se fit entendre mais se détendit un tout petit peu quand il aperçut une tête blonde penchée sur lui.

" - Ça va ? T'es tout pâle.

- Il est toujours tout pâle Naruto ! Fais pas gaffe !, aboya le garçon aux triangles.

- Je fais gaffe si je veux faire gaffe Kiba" répondit le blond avec un large sourire.

Sasuke soupira en tournant à nouveau la tête alors que Naruto et le-dit Kiba se chamaillaient avec une hargne amicale. Il se sentait réellement en décalage avec ces adolescents là. Peut-être que la souffrance lui avait donné plus de sérieux ? Il se dit finalement qu'elle lui avait plutôt arraché son sourire.

Son malaise prit fin quand la cloche retentit. Sasuke soupira en pensant que c'était bien la première fois qu'il était soulagé de devoir aller en cours. Il commença à se diriger dans le bâtiment mais se tourna lorsqu'il entendit Naruto l'appeler. Ce dernier lui adressa un large salut de la main, accompagné d'un geste similaire mais plus discret de la part de Neji, puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans le lycée. Sasuke regretta à nouveau d'avoir dû redoubler. Bon, il n'avait pas pu l'éviter certes, mais c'était rageant et humiliant. Il était premier de sa classe sans fournir aucun effort. Il ne se considérait pas comme un surdoué, simplement comme quelqu'un avec une très bonne mémoire. Ce qu'il entendait ou lisait, il le retenait. C'est pour cela qu'il se disait souvent que même en ayant sauté la première il aurait pu s'en sortir. Seulement il avait dû stopper sa scolarité pendant un peu plus d'une année, ce qui l'avait conduit à prendre un an de retard. S'il n'avait pas eu ce retard d'un an il aurait pu être dans la même classe que Neji, connaître ses amis, se socialiser et même, qui sait, passer du temps avec Naruto. Un soupire lui échappa alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa place habituelle, tout au fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre. Il accrocha son regard aux nuages qui se déplaçaient tranquillement sur le ciel bleu. Il ne mis pas longtemps à penser à Naruto. Cela l'agaçait fortement ; il n'était pas du genre à s'attacher, s'attacher _rapidement _et _fortement_ encore moins, seulement il ne parvenait pas à contrôler ce sentiment qu'il ne pouvait nommer et qui lui donnait la nausée tellement ses entrailles se tordaient en présence du blond. Il suffisait qu'il se remémore la façon dont il l'avait saisit par les épaules pour lui demander si ça allait pour qu'un frisson étourdissant se fraye un chemin à travers tout son corps. Il retint une grimace en songeant qu'il allait vraiment en baver avec ce genre de sentiment.

o*o*o*o*o

Naruto, comme à son habitude, était avachit contre sa table, la tête dans les bras. Contrairement à son habitude pourtant, il était plutôt calme et fixait le tableau avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'attention. Bien évidemment, cela inquiéta Neji qui ne le montra pourtant pas, continuant de prendre note du cours très consciencieusement.

" - Dis, Neji...

- Hm ? répondit simplement l'intéressé pour montré qu'il avait son attention.

- Ton ami, Sasuke... Il a pas l'air d'aller très bien je me trompe ?"

Neji lâcha un petit soupire et profita du fait que le professeur de chimie fasse une expérience pour poser son stylo et se tourner vers Naruto.

" - Il n'a jamais l'air bien.

- Ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ?

- Je m'inquiète constamment et tu es le premier à me charrier, rappela Neji sans toutefois donner un ton de reproche à sa réplique.

- Je vois..."

Naruto sembla se re-concentré sur le cours, allant même jusqu'à saisir son stylo pour recopier machinalement quelques lignes de cours. Neji pensa qu'il avait lâcher le sujet Sasuke quand le blond repris d'un air un peu plus pressant.

" - Dis, Neji...

- Quoi Naruto ?

- Ton ami là, Sasuke... c'est triste qu'il n'aille jamais bien, répondit-il avec le ton qu'il aurait pris s'il commentait la météo.

- Tu m'empêche de prendre mon cours pour me dire ça ?"

Neji était assez agacé. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose des questions sur Sasuke car il ne pouvait jamais y répondre. Soit la réponse, il ne la connaissait pas, soit elle en dévoilait trop sur les secrets du brun. Il ne voulait pas avoir à rembarrer Naruto qui était également son ami, mais il avait toujours peur de trahir Sasuke sans le vouloir. Le blond sembla comprendre de lui-même car il ne posa pas plus de question jusqu'à la fin de leur matinée de cours. À midi, après que la cloche sonnant la fin du cours de mathématiques ait retentit, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Naruto ayant proposé d'aller à l'Ichiraku. Neji ne pouvait malheureusement pas être surpris car Naruto demandait pratiquement tout les jours à ce qu'ils y aillent. En effet, l'indifférence de Naruto par rapport aux cours n'avait d'égale que sa folie des ramens.

" - Dis, Neji...

- Quoi encore Naruto ? demanda Neji un brin d'agacement perceptible dans la voix.

- Sasuke... il était pas ami avec Sakura ?"

La question pris Neji au dépourvu. C'était ce genre de question qu'il redoutait venant de la part du blond. Il réfléchit un moment à la réponse qu'il allait lui donner pendant qu'il s'installait à une table de l'établissement de ramens.

" - Ils se connaissaient oui.

- Mais ils se connaissaient bien ou pas ?

- Plutôt... bien oui. Mais ne va pas parler de Sasuke à Sakura. Et ne parle pas non plus de Sakura à Sasuke." trancha le brun d'un ton sans appel.

Le blond prit note de ce que lui demandait Neji. Ce Sasuke l'intriguait vraiment. Il avait entendu de tout à son sujet via les commères du lycée mais il n'avait jamais prêté aucune importance à une de ces rumeurs. Il n'aimait pas savoir ce qui _pourrait être vrai_, il ne voulait savoir que _le vrai_. Il avait été surpris la veille de trouver cet idiot trempé sur le toit et avait voulu lui crier après mais quand il avait croisé son regard, même pas une demi seconde, toute envie de dispute lui était passée. Le jeune homme lui avait fait mal au cœur. Pourtant il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Sasuke était intelligent, premier de sa classe d'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre, il avait de la prestance, de la répartie, une classe certaine et il était indéniablement beau. Tout ce que le blond aurait aimé être en somme. Sauf beau, ça... il l'était déjà !

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ça Naruto ?

- Je me disais juste que j'étais beau", lança-t-il tout naturellement alors que les ramens arrivaient.

Naruto se jeta sur son bol qu'il dévora avidement, envoyant des éclaboussures de bouillon un peu partout sur la table. Neji soupira devant le manque totale de tenue de son ami et se mis à son repas calmement. Naruto était du genre sociable, c'était une de ses caractéristiques principales, et bien que ses questions concernant le jeune Uchiwa l'agaçait, Neji ne pouvait nier qu'elles le soulageaient autant qu'elle le dérangeaient. Cela voulait dire que Naruto allait peut-être parler avec Sasuke, donc peut-être l'amener à ouvrir les yeux sur une nouvelle amitié. Cela aurait vraiment été dans l'intérêt de son ami, aussi Neji tenta-t-il de forcer le destin dans ce sens.

" - Si tu veux en apprendre plus sur Sasuke, on peut faire une soirée chez moi tout les trois.

- Oh oui ce serait cool ! répondit Naruto avec son entrain habituel. Dis moi quand il sera ok pour venir chez toi et je viendrais !"

Neji sourit devant l'entrain de son ami. S'il y avait bien une personne qui avait tout les talents naturels pour pousser quelqu'un à s'ouvrir, c'était bien Naruto. Il n'avait plus qu'à jouer habilement ses cartes et il était sûr que Sasuke finirait par se lier d'une manière ou d'une autre avec le blondinet.

* * *

Alors ? Bon, pas bon ? Review please ! ^_^"


	3. Chapitre 2

Et un chapitre en plus ^_^ on va bientôt entrer dans le feu de l'action !

Je remercie tout ceux qui me laisse des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et ça m'encourage beaucoup à écrire la suite de cette histoire ! (même si tout est déjà programmé dans la suite des évènements...)

Bon assez parlé... Bonne lecture ! ^_^

* * *

Neji réfléchissait activement. En fait, il n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir depuis le repas à l'Ichiraku. Il était certain que Naruto et Sasuke pourraient s'entendre à merveille mais il y avait une ombre au tableau : Sakura. Il avait beau se dire que ce détail là serait possible à régler s'il devenait un problème, cela le freinait un peu. Pourtant Sasuke avait sûrement besoin d'un ami comme Naruto. Il pesait donc le pour et le contre avant de se décider : autant prendre le risque. Il envoya rapidement et surtout discrètement un sms à Sasuke, lui proposant une soirée chez lui. Il prit grand soin à ce que le professeur d'anglais ne le remarque pas et garda son portable dissimulé sous sa table. Il sentit une petite vibration contre sa cuisse et vit Naruto se pencher vivement vers lui pour lire la réponse.

"_Je suis occupé ce soir. Une autre fois_". Le blond, sourcils froncés, saisit le portable de son ami sans lui demander son avis et renvoya un message que Neji ne pu lire qu'en tendant le cou.

"_Yo Sasuke ! C'est Naruto ! Tu peux pas te libérer ? Ne me laisse pas une soirée entière à devoir supporter Neji tout seul !_"

Le blondinet rit doucement en entendant le soupir désapprobateur de son ami. Il glissa le portable dans sa poche du bout des doigts, ce qui ne fut pas très aisé étant donné qu'il ne voulait pas quitter le professeur du regard, ce dernier ayant Naruto dans son collimateur depuis le début de l'année. L'anglais n'était absolument pas son point fort et il passait pratiquement tout les cours à dormir ou à rêvasser de la femme idéale... ou de ramen. _Hmm... Des ramen... Une fille dans un bol de ramen..._

Neji leva les yeux au ciel quand il vit le visage de son ami, les yeux dans le vague, les lèvres entrouvertes. Il s'étonna même qu'il ne bave pas avant de se re-concentrer sur le cours en élève studieux qu'il était.

o*o*o*o*o

La réponse de Sasuke tarda. Naruto et Neji étaient déjà dans leur bus, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, quand le portable du brun vibra.

" - Alors la réponse ?!, s'excita instantanément Naruto en voyant Neji sortir son téléphone.

- Il dit : "mais après tout je n'ai rien de pressé. À ce soir."

- Youhou !" s'exclama Naruto en levant les bras.

Plusieurs passagers se tournèrent vers eux pour leur adresser un regard désapprobateur auquel Naruto répondit par une grimace. Neji sourit devant l'immaturité de son ami mais tourna son regard vers l'écran de son portable. Naruto remarqua rapidement que le brun restait silencieux et dubitatif, aussi l'interrogea-t-il.

" - Je suis inquiet, répondit simplement Neji, arrachant un soupire de fin du monde au blond.

- Encoooore ? Qu'est-ce qui a cette fois ? Il a pas mis de majuscule au début donc ça veut dire qu'il a été kidnappé ? se moqua Naruto gentiment.

- Non, mais ça veut dire qu'il est préoccupé par autre chose."

Naruto se pu retenir le soupire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Neji en faisait définitivement trop.

" - On va s'arrêter près de chez lui pour passer le prendre" décida ce dernier en tirant son ami par la manche ; l'arrêt auquel venait de s'arrêter le bus étant celui le plus proche du quartier dans lequel Sasuke vivait.

Naruto tira une sucette de son sac qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche en regardant tout autour d'eux. Neji semblait bien connaître le chemin, fillant tout droit et sans hésitation. Ils durent traverser un parc et Naruto sourit aux enfants qui profitaient d'une journée sans pluie pour jouer au ballon sur l'herbe. L'air c'était adoucit il faisait frais mais le vent n'était plus glacial. Naruto se permit donc d'ouvrir sa veste, dévoilant un large pull orange. Neji semblait perdu dans ses pensées aussi l'Uzumaki ne le dérangea-t-il pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard de temps à autre pour être sûr que le jeune homme savait où il allait.

Ils quittèrent finalement le parc dont la sortie atterrissait directement au coeur d'un quartier chic. Naruto déglutit en voyant ces rangées de maisons imposantes, bien entretenues et pourtant froides.

" - Au final Sasuke vit dans une rue qui lui ressemble" lança-t-il sans réfléchir et Neji leva un sourcil, se disant que Naruto ne disait pas forcément que des idioties.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une maison au portail forgé et Neji appuya sur la sonnette. Une voix que Naruto ne connaissait pas leur demanda qui ils étaient et le portail s'ouvrit quand le brun prononça son nom. L'Uzumaki suivit son ami jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur un homme en tenue militaire. Le jeune blond se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise en sa présence. L'homme le regardait de haut, l'écrasant de toute sa taille en jouant se son air un peu effrayant. Il avait un visage anguleux et fin, des yeux de serpents. Rien qu'à ce regard, Naruto décida qu'il ne l'aimait pas du tout.

" - Neji... Je suppose que tu viens pour Sasuke. Entrez."

Il se décala pour permettre aux deux adolescents d'entrer et monta les marches qui menaient aux chambres. Naruto fit de gros yeux à Neji qui se pencha vers lui pour chuchoter à son oreille :

" - Orochimaru est le tuteur de Sasuke depuis quelques années, personne ne l'aime mais reste poli avec lui."

Le blond regarda alors enfin autour d'eux et se fit la réflexion que la famille Uchiwa devait être vraiment riche. Tout était plutôt épuré mais le luxe régnait en maître sur le décor, aussi bien par les lustres dorés que par les meubles en bois sculptés. Les deux garçons sursautent quand la voix d'Orochimaru s'éleva, cependant pas assez pour qu'ils puissent comprendre ce qu'il disait. Ils virent rapidement Sasuke sortir de sa chambre et descendre les marches deux par deux puis attraper ses clefs à la volée. Il se tourna vers un point imaginaire et resta figé quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire doux. Il mima silencieusement quelques mots, puis son sourire se fana en une grimace douloureuse. Naruto avait cru lire "bonsoir maman" sur ses lèvres.

" - Allons-y" lança simplement Sasuke d'une voix basse en passant à côté d'eux. Neji le suivit, rapidement imité par Naruto qui prit soin de fermer la porte d'entrée.

Ils remontèrent la moitié de la rue avant que le blondinet ne prenne la parole, décidant de mettre l'étrange comportement du brun de côté.

" - C'est cool que tu ais pu te libérer !"

Sasuke lui adressa un regard étonné mais ne répondit pas et Neji haussa simplement une épaule quand le blond l'interrogea du regard. Il espérait que son ami serait plus causant au cour de la soirée.

De son côté, Sasuke avait enfoncé les mains dans la veste trop fine pour la saison qu'il avait enfilée. Son tuteur lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs et il n'avait pas manqué de l'agacer encore plus juste avant son départ ce qui avait mis le brun en colère. Le soucis lorsqu'il était en colère, c'est que le premier à lui parler et à insister subissait ses foudres, qu'il soit responsable ou non. Naruto ne connaissait malheureusement pas cette particularité de Sasuke et s'approcha, posant un bras sur son épaule.

" - Dis, ça va toi ?"

Neji se tient prêt à intervenir, des fois qu'il aurait à retenir Sasuke d'étrangler Naruto, mais il fut étonné de voir que le brun, au lieu de s'emporter, se calma aussitôt au toucher du blond. L'Uchiwa sembla être le premier surpris et son regard s'accrocha à un point lointain, à l'opposé de celui du blond. Il ne répondit que par un rapide hochement de tête à la question posée. Naruto le lâcha, profitant à nouveau de l'ambiance du parc quand ils durent le traverser à nouveau. Les enfants étaient repartis, oubliant leur ballon. La nuit commençait à tomber sur le petit lac et la surface de l'eau se couvrait de la couleur dorée du soleil qui se couchait.

Neji les guida jusqu'à chez lui, silencieux et pensif. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses deux amis soient rapidement les meilleurs amis du monde mais Sasuke, même s'il faisait des efforts, ne semblait pas dans une phase de socialisation. Le jeune Hyûga les fit finalement entrer dans une maison au moins aussi grande que celle de Sasuke. Naruto, qui avait l'habitude de se rendre chez son ami, alla directement déposer son sac de cours dans la chambre à l'étage. Sasuke resta dans l'entrée, délaçant tranquillement ses doc marteen's.

" - Ça ne va pas, déclara Neji.

- Orochimaru est rentré de son déplacement donc forcément il a fallu qu'il se défoule sur moi. Son colonel lui a remonté les bretelles d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre."

Neji senti sa mâchoire se crisper. Le tuteur de Sasuke était lieutenant-colonel dans l'armée de terre et tenait à ce qu'il règne chez lui une ambiance quasi militaire, aussi il ne lésinait pas sur les moyens pour faire obéir le jeune Uchiwa à ses moindres demandes. Bien évidemment, Sasuke, fort de son adolescence et de l'attitude rebelle qu'elle lui donnait, ne cédait quasiment jamais à moins que ça ne lui soit profitable. La relation tuteur-pupille était donc constamment orageuse. Neji vit finalement son ami lui adresser un geste d'épaule lui signifiant que cela n'avait pour lui aucune sorte d'importance. Le jeune homme resta pourtant dubitatif. Il connaissait Sasuke et savait bien que derrière son masque d'indifférence, il rêvait constamment de reconnaissance. Ils rejoignirent Naruto dans la chambre et Sasuke la découvrir pour la première fois. C'était une pièce très spacieuse dans laquelle un lit imposant trônait en maître. Sasuke songea que quatre personnes pourraient y tenir sans problème avant de réaliser. Si quatre personnes pouvaient y dormir alors...

" - On dormira tous dans ton lit ?

- Ça pose un problème ?" répondit Neji en avisant le visage crispé de Sasuke.

Le brun lâcha un petit "aucun" du bout des lèvres. Il allait dormir avec Neji, ce qui le laissait totalement indifférent, mais surtout il allait passer la nuit aux côtés de Naruto.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque quelques coups timides furent toqués à la porte de la chambre ; Sasuke entendit la voix flutée de la cousine de Neji. Le Hyûga lui ouvrit et la tête brune d'Hinata dépassa.

" - Oh je... je ne voulais pas déranger. Bonjour Na... Naruto..."

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux quand ses pupilles pâles se posèrent sur Sasuke. Son teint rosé devint instantanément blafard et elle baissa les yeux, murmurant un vague "bonjour Sasuke" avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre. Naruto s'étonna de la conduite d'Hinata qui, bien que timide, était toujours ravie de passer un peu de temps avec eux. _Il y a un problème avec Sasuke ?_ se demanda-t-il en détaillant le visage du brun. Sasuke affichait une mine déçue et résignée.

Naruto profita du fait que Neji sorte de la chambre afin de parler avec Hinata pour s'approcher de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier ne faisait absolument pas attention à lui, le visage tourné vers le bureau de Neji sur lequel étaient disposées plusieurs photos. Le blond s'approcha pour regarder à son tour et remarqua un cliché plus intéressant que les autres. Neji et Sasuke, qui devaient avoir un ou deux ans de moins à ce moment, étaient assis côte à côte sur un lit d'hôpital. Un bandage entourait le cou de l'orphelin qui gardait les yeux fixés à un point invisible. Naruto réalisa qu'il devait y avoir encore beaucoup de secrets à découvrir au sujet du passé de Sasuke.

" - Tu connais Neji depuis longtemps ? demanda ce dernier à voix basse, comme inquiet de briser le calme ambiant.

- Heu... quelques années. Depuis la seconde en fait. Et toi ?

- Nous nous connaissons depuis toujours.

- Dis... hésita le blond, je sais que ça me regarde pas hein mais... tu étais blessé à l'époque ?"

Sasuke posa un regard mélancolique sur la photo. Naruto fut déstabilisé pendant une seconde. Il avait connu beaucoup de souffrances, vu beaucoup de regards affligés, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un regard comme celui du brun. Les pupilles noirs de Sasuke reflétant une douleur sans pareil, mélange de supplice et de détresse. Une émotion tellement forte qu'elle serra le coeur de Naruto.

" - Oui. Deux fois rien."

Le blond prit une moue contrariée. Il était évident que ce n'était pas deux fois rien. Il inspira et posa les deux mains sur les épaules de Sasuke.

" - Ecoute Sasu ! Je sais que je ne suis pas un génie mais c'est pas pour autant que j'ai le QI d'un oreiller ! Alors si tu as envie d'un pote à qui parler et que Neji ne t'inspire pas, je suis ton homme !"

Les mots de Naruto arrachèrent une esquisse de sourire au brun. Il avait entendu ce genre de parole mainte et mainte fois mais c'était la première fois qu'il en était touché. Il remercia le blond d'un hochement de tête et Naruto lui adressa un sourire qui lui mangea la moitié du visage. Il n'avait pas lâché les épaules de Sasuke et son sourire devint plus doux, plus rassurant, comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer le brun avec ses idioties. Il remarqua à ce moment que pour la première fois il partageait un véritable regard avec lui. Il fut troublé de voir des pupilles aussi noires et se dit qu'il n'en avait jamais vu de pareilles. Elles étaient magnifiques. Il ne pencha tout doucement vers lui afin de mieux les voir et Sasuke cru -et espéra- un instant qu'il allait l'embrasser.

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre derrière eux et ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour apercevoir le visage contrarié de Neji. Cela dit, aucun des deux n'osa lui poser de question, sachant qu'il était toujours malvenu d'interrompre le fil des pensées du jeune Hyûga. En effet, Neji aimait pouvoir réfléchir à toutes sortes de choses et surtout _jusqu'au bout_ afin de toujours trouvé les meilleures solutions à n'importe quoi. Seulement, là, il avait du mal. La situation le contrariait fortement et il ne voyait pas dix façons d'y remédier. Hinata l'avait prévenu que Sakura allait passer chez eux pour récupérer des livres de cours qui lui appartenait, mais comme elle s'absentait, ce serait à Neji de s'en occuper. Il cherchait donc une façon de faire en sorte qu'aucun de ses deux amis ne se rendent compte de la présence de Sakura. Il sortit son ordinateur portable qu'il alluma, toujours perdu dans le monde de ses pensées. Sasuke et Naruto échangèrent un regard et chacun compris exactement ce que voulait dire l'autre : "il est pas net !", "il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond", "j'ai faim !".

" - Tu as faim ? reprit Sasuke, espérant avoir mal compris.

- Ouais. J'ai pas mangé depuis les ramen de midi, j'ai sauté mon goûter !

- Tu n'es pas un bébé, tu peux te passer de goûter quand même.

- Tu n'y songe pas ! s'exclama Naruto comme si on venait de lui dire que l'Ichiraku fermait.

- Taisez vous tout les deux" intima Neji avec un sourire ; ils se disputaient déjà comme de vieux amis. "Venez voir, reprit-il en entendant la sonnette d'entrée. Vous allez fouiller dans les films que j'ai dans ce dossier pour en choisir un à regarder ce soir, je m'absente deux minutes."

Sur ces mots il leur laissa son ordinateur et sortit de la chambre. Naruto n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se jeter sur l'ordinateur.

" - Je suis sûr qu'il a des films porno ! Il arrête pas de dire que non mais je ne le crois pas, c'est pas possible. Tu ne pense pas ?

- Je pense simplement que si tu trouve des films X en fouillant... tu pourras te venter uniquement si tu lui dis que tu as fouiné dans ses dossiers alors qu'il t'avait dit de ne pas le faire."

Devant la logique imparable de Sasuke, Naruto rendit les armes et leva les bras.

" - Choisis alors, moi je vais pisser."

Sasuke le regarda s'éloigner en parcourant la ligne de son dos du regard. Il aurait aimé la caresser autrement que du regard. Il poussa un soupire au moment où Naruto ouvrit la porte puis se redressa en entendant l'exclamation surprise du blond.

" - Sakura !"

À l'entente du prénom en question, Sasuke le rejoignit rapidement ; juste assez rapidement pour voir la jeune femme se jeter dans les bras de Naruto qui l'embrassa avec tendresse. Dans l'esprit de Neji, une seule pensée cohérente sortie du lot : "et merde".

* * *

Voici ^_^ Comment Sasuke va-t-il réagir face à Sakura ?! Quel secret du passé ont-ils en commun ? Naruto va-t-il prouver que Neji a réellement des films X sur son PC ?

Votre avis ! \\^o^/


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou tout le monde ! Et un chapitre de plus pour cette histoire...

Vos review me font toujours autant plaisir et je tiens à vous remercier -^w^- J'essaie de tenir compte au mieux de ce qu'on me fait comme remarque ou conseil. Ce chapitre sera donc plus long que les autres ^_^ ne, Amaelys ! En me relisant j'ai constaté que tu avais raison sur la longueur de mes chapitres... Donc j'espère que ce sera mieux cette fois ^^ Sur ce... bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

Sasuke plissa les sourcils, fixant la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avec haine. Quand celle-ci eu finit l'examen buccal de Naruto, elle lui renvoya un regard semblable. La tension fut rapidement palpable entre eux, si bien que Naruto les regarda l'un après l'autre de façon très étonnée. Sakura se rapprocha de son petit ami, posant possessivement la main sur son torse.

" - Cela faisait un moment, Sasuke, lança-t-elle finalement d'une voix sèche.

- J'aurais aimé que ce moment fut plus long.

- Et moi donc."

Sasuke détourna le regard, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, décidant de paraître indifférent à la pique de Sakura. Elle décida de l'ignorer aussi mais ne pu se résoudre à laisser son petit ami si rapidement. Quand des bruits de baisers mouillés lui parvinrent, Sasuke serra les dents en retournant dans la chambre de Neji.

Le Hyûga serra les poings et bouscula Sakura de la main, mettant fin aux embrassades.

" - Hey Neji qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! protesta Naruto.

- Ce qui me prend ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu ne le fais pas exprès Sakura !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Neji. Cela dit si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais le. Naruto et moi serions ravis de savoir ce que tu as à nous reprocher."

Neji avisa le regard un peu perdu de son ami mais également le sourire en coin de Sakura. Ils avaient autrefois été amis mais depuis quelques temps cela n'était tout simplement plus possible. Ils ne parvenaient plus à se supporter et l'aversion que l'adolescente aux cheveux roses éprouvait pour Sasuke n'avait d'égal que son ancien amour pour lui. Il finit par baisser les épaules, finalement soulagé que Sasuke soit retourné dans sa chambre. Cela allait éviter beaucoup de problèmes.

" - Prends simplement tes livres et pars."

Sakura hocha la tête doucement et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hinata, Naruto sur les talons. Neji en profita pour rejoindre Sasuke dans sa chambre. Il tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible mais le parquet en bois blanc craqua sous son pas. L'Uchiwa se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas pour montrer son mécontentement mais simplement parce que cela lui permettait de s'empêcher de pleurer. Car oui, il avait la gorge tellement nouée que la douleur était aussi forte que si un étau avait été entrain de comprimé sa trachée. Pourtant il aurait pu se laisser aller à sangloter comme un enfant, cela aurait soulagé sa gorge, mais non, il préférait jouer les durs.

" - Je n'avais pas prévu que vous vous croisiez, s'excusa Neji.

- Je m'en doute bien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Et pourquoi Naruto sort avec elle ?!

- Ca... calme toi Sasuke."

Les deux bruns soupirèrent en même temps. Sasuke de frustration et Neji de soulagement quand les poings serrés de son ami se détendirent un peu.

" - Ils sortent ensemble depuis... un petit moment.

- C'est à dire ?

- Environ un mois seulement. Ce n'est pas encore très sérieux tu sais.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut me faire que ce soit sérieux entre eux ou non, répliqua rapidement Sasuke de peur d'avoir été percé à jour sur ses sentiments pour le blond.

- Je sais que Naruto et toi pourriez devenir de très bons amis et que sa relation avec Sakura pourrait compromettre cette amitié.

- Cette amitié hein ? répéta Sasuke en un soupire soulagé pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit de Neji qui prit place à ses côtés.

- Oui. Pourquoi, tu n'en veux pas de cette amitié ?

- Si si bien sur."

Neji dévisagea un moment son ami ; son regard vague et fuyant, les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, ses lèvres pincées... Sasuke lui cachait _encore _quelque chose.

" - Tu devrais aller voir le saumon est partit" suggéra Sasuke.

Le jeune Hyûga pouffa de rire en obéissant docilement à la demande. Il quitta la chambre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le couple en pleine exploration buccale... _encore. _Il remarqua que Sakura avait au moins les livres sous son bras. Il se racla la gorge pour affirmer sa présence et les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent avec une moue désapprobatrices pour la jeune femme et un sourire gêné de la part de Naruto.

" - Maintenant que tu as tes livres tu devrais y aller Sakura.

- Merci pour ton "_hospitalité_" rouspeta cette dernière. Je disais justement au revoir à Naruto. Bon..."

Elle se tourna vers son petit ami à qui elle offrit un large sourire puis se rendit en bas des escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte claquer, Naruto et Neji s'affrontèrent un moment du regard. Naruto n'était pas fondamentalement méchant mais il n'appréciait jamais qu'on s'en prenne à quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien, qu'on soit son ami ou non.

" - Ne pose pas de question Naruto. Sache simplement que Sasuke et Sakura... ce n'est pas l'amour fou disons.

- Il y a bien une raison à ça. Il lui a fait du mal ?!" s'énerva Naruto qui commençait à en avoir assez que Neji tourne autour du pot.

Le brun secoua la tête en signe de dénégation puis retourna dans sa chambre ou Sasuke se tenait encore assis sur le lit, dos à eux. Le blondinet fit signe à Neji d'être silencieux et se dirigea à pas de loup dans le dos de l'Uchiwa. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il se jeta d'un coup sur le dos de Sasuke qui eu un malheureux réflexe. Il se tourna aussi rapidement que la lumière et donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Naruto, le plaquant contre le matelas. Il mis une seconde à réaliser ce qu'il venait faire avant de s'inquiéter.

" - T'es... commença le blond.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas faire ça mais j'ai réagit par réflexe ! se défendit Sasuke.

- T'es trop cooooooool ! Apprends moi à faire ça ! On aurait dit un ninja tellement tu t'es tourné vite sérieux ! Hmpf, n'empêche que si tu m'apprends, je deviendrais rapidement meilleur que toi tu verras", bouda-t-il alors que Sasuke et Neji retenaient leur fou rire.

Deux heures plus tard, les trois adolescents étaient avachis sur les canapés du salon, se goinfrant de biscuits apéritifs et de chips devant le film Avengers. Neji, allongé sur le ventre sur le plus petit des deux canapés, gardait la bouche entrouverte depuis plusieurs minutes, fixant d'un regard très appréciatif un des héros en particulier. Naruto, qui quand à lui était à moitié vautré dans le second canapé un saut de pop-corn sur les genoux, n'avait pas cessé de glousser à chaque apparition de l'unique héroïne, très bien formée. Sasuke laissait aller son regard de ses amis à l'écran, piquant de temps en temps un pop-corn dans le saut du blond. Il était le seul à se tenir correctement assis, jambes croisées.

" - Vous êtes pitoyable tout les deux, lança-t-il abruptement.

- De quoi tu parle espèce d'emo ?!

- De vos fantasmes sur ces héros là. Tu bave tellement devant cette nana que les pop-corn sont tout humides.

- Mais elle est ca-non ! Regarde moi ses atouts là ! fit-il en mimant une paire de seins. Et puis tu semblais bien la mater aussi toi tout à l'heure.

- Absolument pas. Je regardais Thor."

Sa remarque fut suivit d'un long silence. Neji, qui avait sentit la gaffe arrivée, se prit la tête entre les mains en priant pour que Naruto n'ait pas saisit le sous-entendu. Le-dit Naruto qui était entrain de fixer scrupuleusement Sasuke.

" - Tu matais... Thor ? répéta-t-il prudemment.

- Oui. Enfin... commença l'Uchiwa en se redant tout d'un coup compte de son erreur. C'est simplement que je le trouve plus fort que les autres. "

Le fait qu'il soit le seul héros blond aux yeux clairs n'avait absolument aucun rapport évidemment, se dit-il sarcastiquement.

" - Ouais c'est clair ! Il est trop fort, je peux pas dire le contraire, admit Naruto, faisant sursauter Neji.

- Vous êtes totalement à la masse vous deux. Loki est dix fois plus fort que lui.

- Ah non ! s'écrièrent les deux fans de Thor en choeur.

- Désolé mais il est trop puissant avec son marteau, continua Naruto.

- Et puis c'est dieu qui a la classe, renchérit Sasuke.

- Et puis il va régner sur Asgard !

- Et dans toutes les fictions de fans c'est lui qui prend Loki." lâcha Sasuke sans s'en rendre compte.

La remarque ne sembla pas perturber Naruto qui éclata de rire sous le regard choqué de Neji. L'Hyûga mima les mots "tu vas le payer" à Sasuke qui avait finalement eu le dernier mot, mais son sourire le trahissait. Il était soulagé que Naruto et Sasuke s'entendent bien malgré les remarques tendancieuses du brun. L'Uzumaki reprit laborieusement son souffle, encore teinté d'éclat de rire et se redressa pour se mettre au niveau de Sasuke. Il remarqua que le brun avait le haut de la pommette rougit puis se rendit compte que c'était une griffure qu'il lui avait fait quand il avait voulu lui faire peur. Il avança sa main et glissa son indexe contre la petite plaie. Sasuke plissa les yeux sous la brûlure que cela provoqua mais une chaleur plus agréable sembla parcourir sa joue quand le blond y posa sa main.

Neji les regarda à moitié bouche-bée. S'il avait été dans un film il se serait sans doute dit qu'avec une atmosphère aussi chargée en émotion il n'aurait pu qu'être touché. Seulement là il se sentait uniquement en trop et vraiment mal à l'aise. Il tenta de dévier son regard de ses amis mais la voix de Naruto le ramena à eux avant qu'il n'ait pu détourner les yeux.

" - Faut désinfecter son bobo.

- Tu pourrais essayer de parler avec plus de vocabulaire à ton âge, soupira Neji, soulagé. Il y a du désinfectant dans la salle de bain, je reviens."

Neji laissa ses deux amis au salon et monta à l'étage. Naruto adressa un petit sourire à Sasuke qui se contenta de détourner le regard. Avec les gestes maladroits du blond, son sang-froid était mis à rude épreuve. Il lui semblait encore pouvoir sentir la chaleur de ses doigts sur sa joue. Même Neji qui était pourtant son meilleur ami ne se permettez pas ces gestes là. Seulement, il espérait que ces gestes trahissaient un quelconque sentiment autre que l'amitié... et tant pis pour cette peste de Sakura !

" - Dis, Sasuke...

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi vous ne vous aimez pas, Sakura et toi ?"

Sasuke se lamenta intérieurement. Il avait bien sentit que le blond lui poserai cette question un jour ou l'autre mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse si tôt. Il passa la main sur son front avant de lancer sèchement :

" - Disons simplement qu'elle me voulait comme petit-ami mais que je ne le voulais pas. Elle n'a pas supporté et c'est devenue une vraie pes...

- Attention ! Tu parle quand même de ma petite amie !

- C'est vrai. Et je te pleins sincèrement."

Sasuke alla sortir le DVD du lecteur, mettant ainsi fin à cette discussion.

Naruto, lui, n'était pas satisfait par les explications du brun. Il se doutait bien qu'il y avait... _autre chose_. Il avait vu les yeux noirs de Sasuke se couvrir d'un voile de tristesse à l'évocation du nom de Sakura. Sa colère et son amertume ressemblaient plutôt à une peine déguisée.

Les pas de Neji résonnent dans le couloir. Naruto s'assit à nouveau du le canapé, comme si de rien n'était, tandis que Sasuke restait dos à eux sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

" - Il y a un problème ? osa-t-il demander.

- Heu... non ! Enfin c'est ma faute, j'ai dis quelque chose de travers. Désolé Sasuke. Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ?"

Le jeune orphelin leva des yeux étonnés vers lui et hocha doucement la tête. Ils échangèrent un regard rapide mais communicatif. Neji se sentit un peu exclu face à cet échange mais en même temps il était plutôt content de voir que Sasuke avait réussi à se lier d'une façon ou d'un autre à Naruto.

" - Montre moi ta griffure, demanda le Hyûga à son ami qui s'exécuta.

- Ce n'était pas la peine d'aller chercher ça tu sais ? Ce n'est rien du tout."

Neji ignora sa remarque et passa un rapide coup de désinfectant sur la pommette rougie. En rangeant le petit flacon dans son emballage cartonné, il ne pu retenir un large bâillement.

" - Fatigué ? demanda Sasuke.

- Un peu oui. Je pense qu'il faudrait aller se coucher, on a cours demain."

Les deux invités rassemblèrent l'ensemble des paquets de chips, pop-corn et autre bretzel pour les ramener en cuisine. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrir en un petit bruit, laissant la frêle silhouette d'Hinata pénétrer au chaud. Elle alla rapidement déposer une bise sur la joue de son cousin et se rendit en cuisine. Elle retint un sursaut en voyant Sasuke et baissa les yeux, blanche comme un mort. _Encore cette réaction ? _pensa Naruto.

" - Ça va Hinata ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ou... oui... Merci Na... Naruto..."

La jeune femme ne perdit tout de même pas de temps pour rejoindre l'étage au pas de course. Sasuke soupira en fermant le placard à friandises et Naruto se tourna vers lui.

" - Tu vas pas me dire qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose là ?

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Justement, dis moi. Elle a l'air terrorisée quand elle te voit, murmura Naruto, inquiet à l'idée de fâcher l'Uchiwa.

- Elle a... vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir c'est tout. Ne me pose pas plus de questions sur le sujet.

- Mais...

- Non, c'est tout."

Sasuke quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Neji, laissant Naruto totalement ébahi. Il en était persuadé : Sasuke avait un lourd secret. Et il était persuadé d'une seconde chose ; il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour trouver ce que c'était, ce gros secret.

Il rejoignit les deux bruns et ils se rendirent tout les trois dans la chambre. Neji ferma derrière eux pendant que Naruto envoyait valser ses vêtements à travers la chambre, sautant à pieds joints sur le lit, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon orange à tête de grenouilles. Sasuke, lui, était figé et bien que son esprit lui cria de détourner les yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le corps du blondinet. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il serait aussi musclé mais se rappela alors qu'il faisait partit du club d'athlétisme du lycée. Tout en lui semblait parfait : un torse carré sur lequel se dessinaient subtilement des muscles fins, des jambes fortes et imberbes. Il aurait pu sauter pour déchirer ce ridicule caleçon. Ah... si seulement il pouvait le déchirer... alors il pourrait...

" - Sasuke, ferme la bouche, tu bave." chuchota discrètement Neji à son oreille, le coupant dans ses pensées. Le ton qu'il avait pris indiqua à Sasuke que Neji avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas insensible au blond. Celui-ci s'exclama en voyant Neji resserrer le bandeau gris qui cachait son front :

" - Ben, tu ne l'enlève pas pour dormir ?

- Hm non. Je ne préfère pas."

Les yeux de Sasuke se baissèrent et il commença à déboutonner son uniforme en silence.

" - Mais c'est pas agréable de dormir avec un truc comme ça sur la tête ! repris Naruto sans remarquer l'attitude de Sasuke.

- Je suis plus tranquille avec au contraire.

- Mais...

- Il t'a dit que ça lui allait !" s'emporta soudainement l'Uchiwa.

Un froid s'abattit sur la chambre et Neji fut le premier à reprendre son affaire, à savoir se déshabiller pour la nuit. Il se glissa dans son lit du côté le plus proche de la porte, près de la table de nuit sur laquelle une photo très vieille trônait. Naruto, qui avait été totalement choqué par le brun, n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu. Il fut ramener à lui quand Sasuke, qu'il n'avait pas lâché du regard, déposa finalement son pantalon sur la chaise de bureau. Naruto alla s'allonger à côté de Neji et Sasuke n'eut d'autre choix que de se coucher près du blond. Il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir été aussi cassant. D'autant plus quand Neji lança d'une voix sèche :

" - Bonne nuit, j'ai mis le réveil à sept heure.

- Mais on commence à neuf heure, nota le blond.

- Pas Sasuke" soupira Neji en éteignant la lumière.

Il s'allongea dos à ses deux amis, fermant les yeux. Sa respiration ne tarda pas à devenir lente et régulière. Sasuke se mis également dos à Naruto, tentant de trouver le sommeil.

Naruto, pour sa part, s'était allongé sur le dos, main derrière la tête, fixant distraitement le plafond. Il se repassait en mémoire les différentes choses qu'il avait appris dans la journée. Oh il n'avait absolument rien retenu des cours évidemment mais il en avait appris beaucoup sur Sasuke. Il revit son regard triste et distant, cette colère derrière laquelle il tentait de se protéger... Peu à peu, ses pensées le ramenèrent à Orochimaru. Le tuteur de l'Uchiwa semblait vraiment terrible ! Tuteur... Il eu d'un coup le déclic.

" - Hey, Sasuke, tu dors ? murmura-t-il afin de ne pas réveiller Neji.

- Non pas encore... répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

- Heu... je viens de penser à un truc, ça me regarde pas mais... pourquoi tu as un tuteur ?"

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit le temps de se tourner lentement entre les draps pour faire face au blondinet qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Il observa un moment les yeux bleus qui étaient une vraie lumière perçant à travers l'obscurité de la nuit. Naruto ne semblait pas vouloir le juger, il posait une simple question.

" - Mes parents sont décédés il y a quelques années.

- Oh désolé, j'aurais pas dû poser la question.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, tu ne pensais pas à mal, chuchota-t-il dans un souffle, soulagé de voir que Naruto avait totalement oublié à quel point il avait été sec avec lui.

- Ouais... Tu sais que j'étais orphelin aussi ?

- Étais ? C'est original ça.

- Ouais, rit-il doucement, en fait... mes parents m'ont abandonné à un orphelinat à ma naissance parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas du tout me garder avec eux. J'ai été dans quelques familles d'accueil mais ça n'a jamais marché et il y a quelques années mes parents sont revenus et là ils pouvaient me récupérer.

- Tu ne leur en a pas voulu ?

- Au début si, mais au final j'ai compris qu'ils pensaient à moi avant de penser au reste. Ils étaient vraiment heureux de me retrouver."

Sasuke resta silencieux un moment, observant calmement le visage doux du blond. Il se dit que son histoire était une happy end, comparée à la sienne. Son regard se posa sur les cicatrices qui ornaient les joues de Naruto et il suivit leur ligne du bout des doigts.

" - Et ces cicatrices, d'où viennent-elles ?"

Le blond esquissa un sourire et posa sa main sur celle de Sasuke, toujours posée sur sa joue.

" - À l'orphelinat on est tous ensemble, les ado, les gamins, tous. On a tous des façons différentes de voir les choses, une petite partie est contente d'avoir trouvé un endroit où vivre malgré le décès de leurs parents mais la plus grande partie est en colère parce qu'on a pas la même vie que les autres dans un orphelinat. Ils essaient de toujours inventer de nouveaux moyens de trouver comment évacuer leur colère. Moi qui n'avait jamais connu autre chose je n'étais ni heureux ni triste d'être là-bas. On avait des gens gentils qui s'occupaient de nous, ils nous proposaient des jeux aussi et un jour ils ont fait un jeu sur le thème des animaux. Moi j'avais choisis d'être un renard parce que j'adore les renards. J'avais trois ans je crois, quelque chose dans le genre, je ne me souviens plus très bien mais bref. Je me suis éloigné du groupe où étais les éducateurs et des adolescents m'ont pris à part et m'ont fait ces marques sur les joues avec des lames de rasoir."

Sasuke retint une exclamation de stupeur et resserra sa prise sur la main du blond. Naruto lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

" - Je ne leur en veux pas, je n'ai pas vraiment compris sur l'instant mais j'ai eu de plus grosses douleurs dans ma vie tu sais.

- Certes, mais c'est tout de même horrible.

- Tu t'en fais pour moi ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Évidemment.

- Il ne faut pas."

Naruto fut étonné de voir à quel point le visage de Sasuke s'était couvert d'un voile de tristesse à l'entente de son histoire. Il glissa un bras autour du torse du brun et le pris contre lui, le remerciant silencieusement de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Sasuke se laissa aller contre le corps musclé du blond, bien que son coeur ait rarement battu si fort. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Naruto et son regard croisa les deux orbes bleutées qui le fixaient avec douceur. Il était à chaque fois surpris de voir à quel point le visage de l'Uzumaki pouvait refléter des dizaines d'émotions différentes. À chaque fois qu'il pensait les avoir toutes aperçues, une nouvelle expression faisait surface et l'émerveillait. Il n'avait pas retiré sa main de la joue marquée de cicatrices mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Naruto. Ce dernier détaillait également Sasuke, se perdant avec plaisir dans les pupilles noires infiniment profondes. Il était subjugué, comme toujours. Dans ces yeux il voyait une détresse tellement grande qu'il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir l'effacer. Son coeur se serrait à tel point qu'il en avait presque mal. Sasuke finit par rompre le contact visuel et leva un peu la tête pour déposer un simple baiser sur sa joue. Seulement, sans y réfléchir, Naruto tourna la tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Ils restèrent une seconde sans bouger, Sasuke tellement surpris qu'il en était effrayé et Naruto, lui, ne réalisait pas vraiment. Il resserra sa prise autour du corps qu'il tenait contre lui, comme effrayé à l'idée qu'il s'échappe. Sasuke se détendit lentement, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contacte des lèvres de Naruto sur les siennes. Ils ne surent pas qui des deux amorça le premier mouvement, mais le baiser s'approfondit progressivement, permettant aux deux adolescents d'apprécier le goût de l'autre, de se découvrir sous un nouveau jour. Sasuke laissa un soupire appréciatif quitter ses lèvres et Naruto en profita pour reprendre le dessus dans ce baiser. Leurs coeurs battaient à leur en faire mal mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupaient.

Un bruit les fit soudainement sursauter ; une porte au loin semblait s'être fermée. Sûrement celle d'Hinata qui devait être rentrée. Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et Naruto se recoucha précipitamment, dos à Sasuke. Ce dernier pouvait sentir que le blond regrettait déjà ce baiser.

À côté d'eux, Neji qui n'avait pas pu se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux, soupira en se lamentant. Dans son esprit, il se répéta à nouveau un mot qui revenait décidément très souvent depuis quelques temps : "et... merde".

* * *

Voilà ! Et oui, on ne sait toujours pas si Neji a effectivement des films X dans son ordinateur...

Est-ce que Naruto va rester avec Sakura ? Est-ce que Sasuke va lui confier son secret ? Est-ce que Neji va réussir à penser autre chose que "et merde" à chaque fin de chapitre ?! Je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis !


	5. Chapitre 4

Un nouveau chapitre ^_^ la relation Sasuke-Naruto s'installe petit à petit... Mais bien sur ce n'est pas si simple ! Je vous laisse découvrir la suite...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasuke se dirigeait vers le lycée le cœur lourd. Il n'aimait pas se sentir ainsi son estomac était si serré qu'il en avait la nausée, sa gorge nouée lui faisait mal et sa tête lui tournait. La soirée chez Neji s'était bien passée pour lui, il y avait pris beaucoup de plaisir et s'était sentit accepté. Le lendemain matin avait été moment de désillusion. Naruto fuyait son regard et lui qui était si tactile auparavant, refusait ne serait-ce que le frôler. Malgré cela il restait très gentil, lui souriant sans rechigner, lançant des blagues à tord et à travers. Sauf que Sasuke avait bien sentit à quel point Naruto fuyait son contact et ça lui avait fait mal de voir qu'il pouvait le dégoûter à ce point. Il n'avait pas eu l'air si dégoûté quand il l'avait embrassé ! C'était sans doute ça qui contrariait le plus Sasuke. Le fait d'avoir espéré et d'avoir _une raison_ d'espérer avant que cet espoir ne lui soit arraché au berceau.

Arrivé au alentours du lycée, il remarqua une chevelure qui se démarquaient aisément des autres. Il reconnu sans peine le visage qui l'accompagnait pour l'avoir longuement observé autrefois. Il se demanda ce que Sakura pouvait bien faire là sachant que son lycée se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville. Il se fit cependant la remarque qu'il ne tarderait pas à savoir pourquoi la jeune femme était là étant donné que lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle se dirigea droit vers lui. Il s'arrêta, songeant qu'il était mieux de rester à une certaine distance de l'entrée s'il devait se disputer avec elle. Il y avait assez de rumeurs à son sujet qui circulaient dans l'établissement sans qu'il n'ait à en ajouter une couche.

"- Sasuke ! Nous devons parler tout les deux !, s'écria-t-elle à peine arrivé à son niveau. - Je veux bien mais baisse le son s'il te plaît. Les voix de filles, quand elles braillent comme ça, ça me casse toujours les oreilles. - Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Uchiwa. Et ne t'approche plus de Naruto. - Je ne vois aucune raison qui me pousseraient à ne plus l'approcher. - Tu sais très bien pourquoi. C'est MON petit-ami, trouve t'en un autre ! Tu le fais exprès en fait. Tu fais exprès de lui tourner autours parce que tu sais que ça me fera du mal !"

Sasuke ne pu retenir un rire moqueur. Il observa la jeune femme rapidement. Pendant une seconde il se souvint de la précieuse amie qu'elle avait été pour lui, toujours là pour le soutenir, toujours là pour rire avec lui également. À l'époque elle avait les même yeux verts, les mêmes traits, les mêmes cheveux roses... alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé pour qu'elle devienne cette peste ?!

" - Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Sakura et encore moins le centre du mien. Si j'apprécie Naruto c'est uniquement pour ce qu'il est : un garçon gentil et beau. Si tu en souffre ce ne sera que la cerise sur le gâteau.

- Tu ne l'auras pas !, s'énerva-t-elle. Il est normal, lui ! Et je te préviens Sasuke... continue à lui tourner autours comme ça et tu le regretteras amèrement.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'une petite peste insignifiante comme toi pourrait me faire.

- Tu le verras bien assez tôt, seulement à ce moment là tu t'en mordras les doigts.

- J'attendrais de voir mais honnêtement, tu n'as aucune arme contre moi."

Sasuke su au moment où il prononçait ses mots qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il savait bien que contrairement à ce qu'il affirmait, Sakura avait toutes les meilleures armes contre lui et qu'elle ne serait que plus tentée de les utiliser maintenant qu'il l'avait provoquée. La jeune femme lâcha un rire purement moqueur.

" - Tu te rends compte des imbécillités que tu me dis là ? J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut pour te briser dès maintenant si j'en ai envie. Sasuke... susurra-t-elle en se penchant à son oreille, crois-moi, lorsque je serais intervenue comme il se doit, tu ne vivras pas plus de quelques semaines, un mois tout au plus."

Elle s'éloigna de lui avec un sourire satisfait. Sasuke n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, se contentant de froncer les sourcils. Il connaissait bien Sakura et bien qu'elle soit devenue une garce à ses yeux il savait bien qu'elle était incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas. Ce qu'elle était devenue le dépassait. Il y avait forcément quelque chose de plus profond qu'un simple rejet. Certes il avait refusé de devenir son petit-ami mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui transformait une jeune fille adorable en ce genre de mégère.

Sakura se détourna finalement de lui et rejoint deux autres lycéenne à l'arrêt de bus qui faisait face à l'entrée de l'établissement scolaire. Sasuke lui se rendit d'un pas lent en cours. Son esprit s'était mis en pause. Un surplus d'émotion qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de gérer pour l'instant. Son mal de crâne s'était empiré.

o*o*o*o*o

À l'heure du déjeuner, lorsque la cloche retentissait, une ordre de lycéens de jetait toujours hors des classes, se pressant à l'entrée de la cantine pour avoir les meilleures tables, être les premiers servis ou simplement remplir un estomac qui criait famine depuis bien trop longtemps à leur goût. Naruto faisait incontestablement partit de la dernière catégorie, ce qui lui causait souvent de nombreux désagréments. Notamment lorsque ce jour là, Neji le retint de s'élancer dans la file d'élèves qui faisaient la queue en se marchant sur les pieds. Il voulait attendre que Sasuke les rejoigne pour manger tout les trois. Si Naruto n'avait pas du tout été contre quand Neji le lui avait proposé, il commençait à devenir irritable tellement il avait envie de manger et l'odeur qui s'échappait de la cantine ne l'aidait pas du tout.

" - Si Sasuke n'est pas là dans deux minutes je te jure que c'est toi que je mange !

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, soupira Neji en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est la faim qui me fait délirer et ça tu ne peux pas me le reprocher ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Sasuke ? Il s'est transformé en limace ? Il s'est endormi en cours ? Il est peut-être déjà à l'avant de la queue tu sais !

- Naruto. Je t'apprécie mais là tu deviens lourd. Regarde il arrive.

- Pas trop tôt..." grommela le blond en s'approchant de Sasuke. Il s'était sentit d'humeur à le taquiner plus ou moins gentiment mais toute envie lui passa quand il vit son teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se pencha vers lui pour le fixer dans les yeux. Des yeux qui restèrent accrochés au sol, si bien qu'il ne pu qu'à peine les apercevoir.

" - Ça va Sasuke ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui oui, j'ai juste... un peu faim."

Neji l'observait avec une moue dubitative. Sasuke était le genre d'homme qui pouvait facilement passer un ou deux jours sans manger grand chose, ça il le savait pour le lui avoir bien souvent reproché.

" - Bon alors il faut se dépêcher d'aller manger ! Venez !" s'exclama Naruto en les traînant dans la file qui s'était déjà affinée.

L'odeur de friture soulevait le cœur de l'Uchiwa mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Neji le dévisageait et il l'avait bien remarqué. Ça commençait d'ailleurs à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il fut soulagé lorsque Naruto attira l'attention du Hyûga.

" - Tu as un nouveau bandeau sur le front ? Il est joli celui là, je le préfère à l'autre. Le gris ça te donne mauvaise mine, le blanc ça tranche plus avec tes cheveux sombres."

Sa remarque fut suivit par un gloussement moqueur de la part de ses deux amis qui échangèrent un regard complice.

" - Pourquoi vous vous foutez de ma gueule vous deux ? S'étonna-t-il.

- C'est toi qui parle d'assortir les couleurs alors que tu te ballade avec des fringues encore plus colorées que dans les années 90 ? commença Sasuke.

- Tu crois que le noir ambiance cimetière c'est mieux ? Ça me donne envie de pleurer pour toi.

- Au moins personne ne s'abîme la rétine en me regardant, moi.

- Moi au moins on dirait pas que je sors d'un film en noir et blanc, regarde moi ça ! Tu sors jamais ? Même ta peau est toute blanche !

- C'est justement parce que ma peau est si blanche qu'elle est sensible au soleil.

- C'est pas juste les roux ?

- Non ce n'est pas juste les roux.

- Oh."

Neji se retint de rire devant la mine déconfite de Naruto. Apparemment Sasuke venait de lui donner un os à ronger car le blond semblait déjà en pleine analyse du sujet "qui d'autre que les roux et les albinos peuvent avoir des problèmes de peau face au soleil". Même après des années à le côtoyer, il était toujours aussi surpris de voir à quel point Naruto se cassait la tête pour des broutilles. Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de trouver cela mignon.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau des plateaux. Naruto en sautillait presque au final il avait cessé de songer aux différents types de peaux... Ils se servirent rapidement tout les trois et allèrent s'asseoir à la table la plus en retrait. Neji se mis à côté de l'autre terminal et Sasuke s'assit face à lui, toujours mal à l'aise devant le blond. Il avisa le petit tube en plastique qui faisait office de salière et tendit la main pour l'attraper. Ses doigts en rencontrèrent d'autres. Des doigts chauds et à la couleur tannée. Ils se retirèrent aussi brusquement qu'ils étaient arrivés.

" - Vas-y Sasuke, je te le laisse" l'invita Naruto avec un sourire.

Le brun serra les dents pour se retenir de lui lancer une remarque acerbe qu'il aurait ensuite regrettée. Il se servit en sel avant de reposer brutalement le tube. Neji soupira. Il avait su au moment même où il les avait entendu échanger un baiser que cela allait entraîner des problèmes. Naruto était un peu idiot sur les bords... il ne se considérait absolument pas gay et pas plus bisexuel. Il resterait sûrement avec Sakura, qui elle ne serait absolument pas d'accord pour qu'il reste ami avec Sasuke. Il allait devoir garder un œil sur eux...

" - Gaara et Kiba ne nous rejoignent pas ? Demanda soudainement le blondinet.

- Gaara mange avec son frère et sa sœur ce midi, Kiba lui est rentré promener son chien."

Naruto lâcha un bruyant soupire et repoussa l'assiette qu'il venait de finir. Sasuke lui lança un regard en biais, discret et rapide. Il n'aimait pas l'ambiance de cette cantine, beaucoup trop bruyante à son goût, mais il avait fait l'effort pour pouvoir manger avec Neji et Naruto. Si ce dernier ne faisait que soupirer et se plaindre que ses autres amis n'étaient pas là... Il ne voyait aucun intérêt.

" - Ah au fait Sasu ! S'exclama soudainement le blond en faisant sursauter Neji. On sort ce soir avec Gaara et Kiba, tu sais les deux mecs que tu as croisé la dernière fois, avec les triangles sur les joues et l'autre avec les cheveux rouges. Neji ne pourra pas venir, mais bon... Tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Où est-ce que vous sortez ?

- En boîte voyons."

Naruto avait répondu sur le ton de l'évidence, haussant un sourcils en fixant Sasuke comme s'il était un extraterrestre. Le brun ignora son regard, n'osant de toute façon pas lever les yeux vers lui. Il se contenta de hocher prudemment la tête, ce qui pris Neji totalement par surprise.

Depuis qu'il connaissait Sasuke, il ne l'avait jamais vu tenter de sortir, que ce soit pour lui faire plaisir ou pour lui même. Était-il à ce point attaché à Naruto ...? Si c'était le cas, il devait vraiment commencer à s'en inquiéter. Il observa silencieusement ses deux amis, le blond, qui expliquait où et quand Sasuke devrait le rejoindre, sourire aux lèvres, regard pétillant et le brun, qui acquiesçait lentement à chaque phrase, totalement perdu dans les yeux bleus qui le fixaient. Ils étaient déjà proches... et Neji n'y voyait finalement plus rien de bon.

" - Alors on fait comme ça ! Conclu Naruto après avoir finit ses explications.

- Nous devrions rejoindre le gymnase, Naruto. Ça va bientôt sonner, nota soudainement Neji d'un ton grave qui les surpris tout les deux.

- Ah oui t'as raison... Bon ben, à ce soir Sasu !"

Sasuke regarda Naruto s'éloigner à grands pas, lui adressant tout de même un large salut de la main. Il scruta la silhouette bien bâtie qui finit par se confondre dans la foule d'élèves, puis soupira. Il était soulagé que le blond ne le rejette pas entièrement. Maintenant, même s'il évitait au maximum tout contact, il restait au moins un ami. Il en était bien conscient, mais au fond de lui, il gardait espoir qu'un jour Naruto reviendrait sur sa position et le regarde peut-être autrement.

o*o*o*o*o

Sasuke soupira pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était sortit de chez lui. Il ne pleuvait pas mais le vent qui fouettait son visage était si glacial qu'il en avait mal aux joues. Ses cheveux, qu'il avait pris la peine de coiffer soigneusement, étaient finalement tout ébouriffés et ses mains était tellement gelées qu'il arrivait à peine à bouger les doigts. Emmitouflé dans son unique veste trop fine pour la saison, il arriva devant la boîte où Naruto lui avait donné rendez vous. Il n'était pas en avance mais pas encore vraiment en retard. Un tas de jeunes adultes se pressaient devant la porte d'entrée et Sasuke ne tarda pas à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il décida de se rabattre sur le côté en attendant de voir Naruto ou un de ses amis arriver. Ce fut finalement Kiba qui débarqua le premier, accompagné de deux adolescents. Le premier était un garçon qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme, des cheveux bruns coiffés en ananas, ce que Sasuke jugea totalement ridicule au premier abord. La seconde était une jeune femme blonde dont les cheveux lisses attachés en queue de cheval retombaient joyeusement dans le bas de son dos. Elle semblait raconter une histoire passionnante aux deux garçons qui, au final, ne paraissaient intéressés ni l'un ni l'autre. Kiba remarqua Sasuke dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la fin de la queue et lui fit signe pour qu'il les rejoigne. L'Uchiwa ne se pressa pas pour arriver à leur niveau et ne fut pas étonné qu'on ne lui adresse pas la parole une fois près d'eux. Kiba faisait mine de s'intéresser à ce que racontait la blonde qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Le troisième adolescent attira l'attention de Sasuke par sa nonchalance. Il ne semblait pas du tout concerné par ce qui se passait autours de lui, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à la blonde, Sasuke se dit qu'il devait en réalité avoir tout écouté. Son regard semblait las, son corps semblait porté le poids d'un ennui constant et il était bien le seul à n'avoir apparemment fait aucun effort vestimentaire. Cela dit, les vêtements très simples qu'il avait passé lui donnaient un charme naturel et sans prétention. Sasuke décida que s'il devait s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto dans la soirée, ce serait à celui-là qu'il parlerait. Son choix se confirma lorsque la blonde lâcha une exclamation aiguë qui lui cassa les oreilles.

" - Salut ! Piailla-t-elle sans attendre, moi c'est Ino Yamanaka ! Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu ? Tu es nouveau dans la ville ? Bien sur que oui sinon je t'aurais remarqué ! Un si beau garçon !

- Ah tu vas pas commencer Ino !" Aboya Kiba à l'attention de la jeune femme pendant que Sasuke reculait prudemment d'un pas.

La blonde répondit du tac-au-tac au lycéen, entraînant une joute verbale qui tira un même soupire à Sasuke et l'autre garçon. Ils échangèrent un rapide regard et patientèrent. Les gens devant eux étaient déjà pratiquement tous entré quand l'Uchiwa leva les yeux pour apercevoir la silhouette de Naruto qui marchait joyeusement vers eux, accompagné de Gaara.

" - Vous arrivez juste à temps, commenta Kiba sans attendre.

- Nous avons croisé Sakura en chemin, expliqua Gaara d'une voix grave et basse.

- Oh, pas besoin de nous donner les détails alors !"

Kiba ricana en entrant dans la boîte de nuit, entrouvrant au passage sa veste de cuir. Naruto esquissa simplement un sourire amusé en le suivant. La petite troupe alla s'asseoir à une petite table autour de laquelle ils durent se serrer. Sasuke fut soulagé d'être assis en bout de banquette, aux côtés du blondinet qui avait déjà entamé une conversation passionnée avec Kiba à propos d'un jeu vidéo à laquelle l'Uchiwa ne prêta aucune attention. De toute façon, même s'il avait tenté d'écouter, il ne jouait pas à ces choses là. Il se contenta donc d'écouter la voix fluctuante de ce garçon qui le faisait frémir. Il sentait sur lui le regard d'Ino et croisa également celui de quelques filles assises un peu plus loin. Il soupira intérieurement en se demandant à nouveau pourquoi il avait bien pu accepter d'accompagner Naruto ici avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile amoureux.

L'objet de ses pensées étant d'ailleurs très occupé à glousser en reluquant les jupes courtes des filles qui dansaient plus bas. Il retint une remarque exaspérée, conscient que c'était sans doute la préoccupation de tout les adolescents de leur âge. Pas lui, évidemment... Lui, il était bien plus occupé à scruter le corps de Naruto, mis en valeur par un t-shirt qui le moulait bien plus que ce à quoi il était habitué. Pour une fois il avait quitté son habituel pull orange pour enfiler un vêtement plus sombre qui mettait en avant la teinte dorée de sa peau. Sasuke caressa celle-ci du regard puis se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait plus se faire d'illusion.

En tentant de détourner les yeux, son regard croisa celui du garçon coiffé en ananas. Il avait cru comprendre qu'il s'appelait Shikamaru.

" - Hey Sasuke, tu te décale ? Je dois me lever pour aller prendre les boissons" lui demanda Naruto avec un sourire. Sasuke nota que ce n'était pas son sourire habituel celui-ci était moins franc, plus forcé. Il obéit néanmoins, se contentant de se lever un instant en silence. Ino, Naruto et Kiba se ruèrent vers le bar pendant que Gaara prenait la direction des toilettes.

Quand Sasuke se rassit, il remarqua que Shikamaru ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils mais attendit que l'autre prenne la parole, ce qu'il fit en soupirant, comme profondément ennuyé.

" - Tu es mal barré.

- Pardon ?

- Avec Naruto. Tu es mal barré, répéta Shikamaru sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion.

- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure."

Sasuke fit l'inventaire de toutes les manières de faire taire quelqu'un, de la plus légale à la plus illégale, aussi vite qu'il le pu mais ses pensées furent subitement stoppées quand une idée saugrenue lui apparue : en fait, Shikamaru n'en avait rien à faire.

" - Tu vas le répéter ? S'enquit simplement l'Uchiwa d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu moins dur.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'est ton problème et c'est vraiment galère de se mêler des histoires des autres."

Sasuke resta un moment décontenancé et mal à l'aise. Il n'eut cependant pas à se creuser la cervelle trop longtemps car les quatre autres revinrent, les mains chargées de verres. Naruto en déposa un devant Sasuke avec un sourire en prime.

" - Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu aimais alors je t'ai pas pris un truc avec de l'alcool, juste du coca.

- Ce sera très bien."

En fait il aurait plutôt préféré finir saoul le plus rapidement possible pour oublier l'atmosphère oppressante qui l'écrasait depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans le club. La musique lui vrillait les tympans et lui donnait mal à la tête, les lumières trop vives lui faisait désagréablement plisser les yeux et une odeur mêlée d'alcool et de sueur lui donnait la nausée il ne comptait même pas l'angoisse que lui procurait toute la foule amassée autour de lui dans la liste.

Une main froide se posa un instant sur son avant-bras, légère et furtive. Il leva des yeux surpris vers Gaara. Ce dernier s'approcha pour lui s'assurer à voix basse qu'il allait bien. Visiblement son malaise était visible sur son visage. Sasuke se redressa vivement et hocha la tête pour signifier au rouquin qu'il allait bien. Les amis de Naruto ne semblaient pas aussi à la masse que lui visiblement...

" - Aaaah mais arrêtez de regarder dans mon décolleté les garçons ! S'exclama Ino d'une voix rocailleuse.

- Fallait pas mettre ce genre de fringues si tu veux pas qu'on regarde, se défendit Kiba qui finissait déjà son verre... de l'alcool apparemment.

- Mais toi si tu veux tu peux regarder Sasukeeee.

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune envie. Tu es vulgaire et totalement inintéressante" répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Sa remarque fut suivie d'un petit silence choqué, finalement troublé par le rire gêné de Naruto qui tenta de faire passer ces paroles inaperçues. Sasuke baissa les yeux sur son verre. Visiblement, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il parviendrait à se sociabiliser... Il s'apprêtait à se morfondre intérieurement quand la voix animale de Kiba le ramena à eux.

" - Tu viens d'où au fait ? C'est vrai qu'on t'a jamais vu ici et pourtant t'es un pote de Neji non ?

- Oui. Je n'ai jamais vraiment quitté cette ville, j'ai simplement passé un petit moment... ailleurs."

Les adolescents enregistrèrent ces informations qui ne les avançaient finalement pas du tout.

" - Naruto nous a dit que la cousine de Neji avait peur de toi, comment ça se fait ?

- Kiba ! Réprimenda Naruto, peu content de la remarque du brun.

- Bah quoi c'est vrai non ? Alors Sasuke ?

- Elle m'a simplement vu me battre avec Neji une fois, répondit calmement l'Uchiwa, les questions le mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise malgré le fait qu'il soit plutôt content qu'on lui accorde un peu d'attention.

- Oh, qui a gagné ?!

- Moi évidemment. Il suffit de le tirer par les cheveux et Neji abandonne de toute façon."

Ino Kiba et Naruto ne se retinrent pas de rire et Sasuke cru presque qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres de Shikamaru qui regardait derrière lui.

" - Je plaisantais, déclara-t-il tout de même.

- Ouais mais c'est pas entièrement faux ! Et puis t'es un super ninja ! S'exclama Naruto en passant un bras autours de ses épaules, arrachant un frisson au brun.

- Neji est mystérieux à ton sujet d'ailleurs, reprit Kiba, il n'a rien voulu nous dire sur toi. Tu as des secrets ?

- Comme tout le monde.

- Ouais peut-être. Lui aussi il en a des secrets qu'il ne dit même pas à son meilleur pote ! Tseuh, c'est totalement déloyale !

- Il a peut-être simplement envie de garder ses secrets pour protéger un de ses amis.

- Toi donc, affirma judicieusement Shikamaru.

- Peut-être bien.

- Alors ton secret a un lien avec Neji qui est devenu mystérieux il y a deux ans, qui porte tout le temps un bandeau depuis un an et demi et avec le fait qu'Hinata ait peur de toi... Ah et aussi le fait que Sakura et toi vous supportiez pas c'est ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, s'agaça Sasuke.

- Ah mais ça c'est vu à sa tête quand on lui a parlé de toi. T'es son ex ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut bien vous regarder de toute façon !" s'emporta-t-il en tapant violemment du poing sur la table.

Les cinq adolescents furent choqués de la réaction de Sasuke. Sa mâchoire était serrée à l'excès et ses yeux lançaient de tels éclairs que personne n'osa les regarder directement. Il lâcha un grognement mécontent et tourna les talons, pressé de fuir ce lieu qui le paniquait. Il entendit derrière lui Gaara qui réprimandait Kiba de sa voix basse. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal, c'est que malgré sa détresse flagrante, Naruto ne tenta pas de le suivre.

o*o*o*o*o

Le vent était toujours aussi glacial dehors mais ses joues étaient déjà brûlante de colère. Ses cheveux décidément trop longs fouettait son visage et il les mis derrière son oreille d'un geste rageur. Ses pas résonnaient fortement sur les pavés qui le conduisaient chez lui mais il ne les entendait pas, ses oreilles bourdonnant encore suite au volume excessif de la boîte. Il se mordit la lèvre en repensant à la façon dont il s'était laissé submerger. Cela arrivait souvent... _avant_. Mais depuis il pensait avoir appris à se contrôler dans toutes les situations. Apparemment il avait eu tord.

Il gravit rapidement les dalles sombres qui l'amenèrent à sa porte d'entrée et ouvrit la porte d'une main tremblante. Il était tellement en colère contre lui... ne pas pouvoir se contrôler pour des choses aussi bêtes ! Sa rage le dévorait lentement et il ne trouvait toujours pas la solution pour se calmer. En entrant, il claqua la porte d'entrée si fort que le lustre vacilla dangereusement. Il délaça ses chaussures d'un geste frénétique et les envoya cogner contre une lampe qui explosa sous le choque.

La silhouette d'une femme aux cheveux noirs se pencha vers lui, la main sur le cœur, inquiète.

" - Mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Sa voix était douce mais ne fit que raviver la fureur de l'adolescent qui lui hurla de disparaître de sa vie. Il courut à l'étage, claquant la porte de sa chambre aussi fort que la porte d'entrée. La maison sembla en trembler.

Il s'appuya contre le bois dur, se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, ignorant la poignée qui lui fit mal au dos. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, retenant ses sanglots. Il ne pouvait même plus contrôler ça... ! Ses doigts se crispèrent, enfonçant ses ongles dans son crâne, mais peu lui importait la douleur, il ne la ressentait même plus. Il laissa ses ongles glissés de son crâne à ses bas, écorchant son cou et ses épaules sur leur passage mais sans qu'il s'en soucis. En face de lui, la silhouette de Mikoto Uchiwa le regardait, peinée, impuissante. Le regard de sa mère lui fit rendre les armes. Il laissa les larmes perler à ses yeux et elles dévalèrent ses joues pour se mêler à quelques gouttes de sang que les griffures dans son cou avait fait couler. Sa peine prit le dessus sur la colère. Il était lui aussi impuissant. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour rejoindre sa mère et oublier son passé mais il était trop lâche pour faire quelque chose comme ça. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il avait l'impression de pouvoir disparaître en une seconde.

" - Ne me laisse pas..." murmura-t-il, tendant faiblement la main à la silhouette qui avait déjà disparue.

* * *

On s'approche doucement des révélations ... Alors à votre avis, quel est donc ce secret ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Et hop ! Un nouveau chapitre en ce premier janvier 2013 ! Je vous souhaite à tous bonne année et bonne lecture !

PS : on m'a demandé si j'avais un rythme de parution régulier ou non... Et bien non, désolée. Ne sachant jamais si j'aurais le temps de poster à intervalle régulier, je préfère mettre mes chapitres directement en ligne quand je pense qu'ils sont prêt. Cela dit, je poste un chapitre environ tout les quatre, cinq jours. Le rythme sera peut-être uniquement d'un par semaine puisque les cours reprennent bientôt. En tout cas je n'attendrais jamais deux semaines avant de poster un nouveau chapitre, ça c'est sur n.n

* * *

Naruto boudait. C'était simple, évident et totalement puérile mais il boudait bel et bien. Sakura soupira en se massant les tempes. Elle avait invité son petit ami à passer ce lundi matin chez elle et il avait bien sur accepter rapidement, n'ayant cours qu'en début d'après midi. Ils avaient passé un moment au lit et là encore tout c'était bien passé. Seulement une fois finit, alors que Naruto se prélassait comme un bienheureux la tête entre les seins de la jeune femme, elle aborda un sujet qui le fâcha : Sasuke.

" - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu commence à me parler de Sasuke alors qu'on vient de finir ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait des sujets inabordables après l'amour."

Un simple grommellement suivit la remarque de Sakura. Le blondinet se tourna sur le dos et s'allongea les mains derrière la tête. La jeune femme débuta quelques caresses innocentes sur le torse de son petit-ami mais Naruto n'en fut qu'agacer.

" - Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Comment est-ce que ça c'est passé cette sortie avec lui vendredi soir ?

- Tu insiste en plus ! Ben... ça a été au début, mais Kiba l'a ramenée et ça a énervé Sasuke. Ce que je comprends. Kiba avait bien vu qu'il voulait cacher quelque chose et il a insisté alors bon...

- Sasuke ne s'est pas... trop énervé quand même ? Demanda-t-elle en mimant l'inquiétude.

- Ben il a tapé du poing contre la table mais bon..."

Naruto n'en dit pas plus. Il avait été choqué du comportement du brun. Lui qui d'habitude était si calme, posé et effacé, il avait changé du tout au tout en un dixième de seconde. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Naruto se dit qu'il aurait dû le suivre et lui parler mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. En fait il se trouvait assez minable, lui qui avait promis à Sasuke qu'il serait toujours là pour lui en cas de besoin, là il le laissait tomber alors qu'il était flagrant qu'il n'allait pas bien.

" - Il ne t'a pas tapé toi au moins ? Insista Sakura.

- Hein ? Mais non pourquoi il ferait ça ?

- Tu sais... j'ai bien connu Sasuke autrefois et il n'hésitait pas à frapper quand quelque chose le contrariait. Tu devrais demander à Neji, il en sait quelque chose.

- Tu sais ce qu'ils cachent tout les deux ?

- Oui je le sais. D'ailleurs, si tu veux connaître un de leur secret je peux te donner un indice."

Sakura savait comment obtenir l'attention de son petit-ami et cette fois encore elle l'avait entièrement. Il s'était redressé d'un bond dans le lit, le drap cachant uniquement ce que pudeur oblige et fixait l'adolescente avec de grands yeux.

" - Dis ! Dis dis dis dis dis !

- Doucement Naruto ! Bon... Si un jour tu cherche le dossier de vidéo X de Neji, cherche un dossier qui s'appelle "cours statistiques première". Te connaissant il sait bien que tu n'irais jamais là dedans.

- Les vidéos porno de Neji ? Quel rapport ?

- Tu verras bien quand tu y seras. D'ailleurs tu devrais te dépêcher de t'habiller, tu as bientôt cours."

Naruto obéit presque machinalement en se demandant toujours quel pouvait bien être le rapport entre les vidéos X de Neji et les secrets mystérieux qui les unissaient Sasuke et lui. De toute façon, Neji l'invitait souvent à venir chez lui après les cours donc il le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Il oublia d'embrasser Sakura avant de partir mais ce baiser d'au revoir ne lui manqua pas plus que ça.

Il courut jusqu'au lycée quand il eu constaté qu'en fait il était presque en retard et tomba sur Neji à l'entrée du lycée. Le jeune homme affichait une mine sombre et des cernes violacées s'étaient logées sous ses yeux. Apparemment il avait passé une mauvaise nuit... Il tenta d'aborder le sujet mais Neji en changea pratiquement aussi tôt.

" - Tu as fais tes maths au moins ?"

L'esprit de Naruto se remémora rapidement le dossier _cours statistiques première_ et il sourit comme un imbécile.

" - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire ?

- Hé hé, rien du tout. J'ai pas fait mes maths non.

- Alors à ta place je ne sourirais pas comme ça."

Naruto fut surpris par le ton las de son ami. Certes Neji n'était jamais super enthousiaste pour quoi que ce soit, mais là il frôlait presque la "morne-attitude" de Shikamaru. Au moins cela le dissuada d'embêter Neji à propos de sa mauvaise nuit... Il le suivit docilement jusqu'en cours, remontant le col de son manteau à cause du vent. Il n'était pas particulièrement frileux, mais ce mois d'octobre était vraiment pluvieux et froid.

Une fois assis à sa table en cours, Naruto griffonna sur son cahier. Il n'était pas particulièrement doué pour dessiné mais au moins ça ressemblait à quelque chose. Il s'occupait, passant le temps pendant que le professeur d'anglais leur lisait un texte que Neji s'empressait de recopier. Naruto soupira devant l'assiduité de son ami. D'habitude, le Hyûga prenait toujours le temps de lui chuchoter deux ou trois mots assez fréquemment pendant les cours, sachant que le blond s'ennuyait ferme constamment, mais là Neji restait perdu entre ses pensées et le cours.

Naruto se demanda alors comment faire pour réussir à se faire inviter chez lui sans avoir l'air de trop s'incruster... Il griffonna quelques mots sur un papier qu'il glissa à Neji.

"Tu as oublié quelque chose chez moi ? On peut aller le chercher tout à l'heure si tu veux." répondit-t-il comme Naruto s'y était attendu. Bon, c'était ça de fait !

Le blondinet, motivé par l'idée de pouvoir enfin apprendre un petit secret, fit même l'effort de répondre à une question posée par le professeur d'anglais. Mais comme sa connaissance en matière de langue était très limitée, il ne parvint qu'à faire rire la classe en répondant. Au moins, Neji avait-t-il esquissé son premier sourire de la journée.

Naruto ne pu retenir une large exclamation de soulagement quand la cloche retentit pour la fin du dernier cours de la journée. Il s'étira longuement, donnant malencontreusement un petit coup à Neji qui grommela. Naruto présenta ses excuses d'un sourire et l'accompagna jusque dehors. La nuit était déjà entrain de tomber et un vent frais soufflait doucement. Neji s'avança dans les rues, toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot.

" - Dis, Neji... t'as pas la patate hein ?

- Pas vraiment, admit-t-il.

- Tu veux en parler à tonton Naruto ?

- Absolument pas."

Au moins, il était franc... Le blondinet ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant. Il connaissait Neji et s'il se passait quelque chose de trop grave il lui en parlerait bien à un moment. Pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'à le soutenir et endurer son silence. Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans la demeure Hyûga et quand Neji se dirigea vers la cuisine, Naruto s'élança directement jusqu'à la chambre.

" - Je vais récupérer mon truc et je reviens !" lui lança-t-il tout naturellement en fermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Il regarda rapidement dans toute la pièce et repéra l'ordinateur portable en veille de Neji. Il le ralluma rapidement et fouilla aussi vite que possible dans les différents dossiers du PC. Il tomba enfin sur le dossier appelé _cours statistiques première_. Il fut un instant tout émoustillé qui disait films X disait jolies femmes à belles formes et ambiance chaude ! Il ouvrit le dossier et fut un instant décontenancé. Il n'y avait aucune miniature qui lui aurait permis de savoir ce qu'il devait chercher exactement. Après tout, Sakura avait parfois des idées bizarres...

Il lança une vidéo au hasard et mis directement la lecture au milieu. Il rougit fortement, absolument pas préparé à ce qu'il voyait. Un homme était penché sur l'entre-jambe d'un autre homme et semblait lui faire un bonne gâterie... Naruto fut hypnotisé par la scène, mélange de virilité et d'érotisme auquel il n'était pas habitué. Il finit par réaliser qu'il avait chaud en regardant un homme en sucer un autre et décida d'aller plus loin dans la vidéo... chose qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire compte tenu du fait qu'il tomba en pleine scène de sodomie. L'uke gémissait son plaisir, accroché aux épaules musclées du seme. Naruto fixa un moment leur corps, les membres forts qui se mouvaient si différemment de ceux d'une femme. La caméra fit un gros plan sur la pénétration et le blondinet ferma la vidéo sans attendre. Il eu pourtant du mal, ne parvenant décidément plus à cliquer sur cette satanée souris. Il tremblait doucement, pas encore certain de ce que tout cela voulait dire. Par contre, il ne pouvait pas le nier, il bandait comme il avait rarement bandé...

Naruto referma prudemment l'ordinateur, pensant autant que possible à des choses désagréables pour faire passer cette douloureuse érection. Il y parvint finalement en imaginant son professeur d'anglais couchant avec leur directrice quinquagénaire. Il attendit néanmoins un moment avant de rejoindre Neji dans la cuisine, blanc comme un linge. Son ami fixait sa tasse de thé, ne semblant pas vraiment conscient de sa présence. Il releva enfin les yeux vers lui et scruta les iris bleutés qui le fuirent instantanément.

" - Il y a un problème Naruto ?

- Heu... Désolé de te demander ça comme ça Neji mais heu... t'as jamais eu de copine ?

- Bien sur que si, tout le monde en a déjà eu, répondit-il assez surpris de la question pour poser sa tasse. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Aaah, je sais pas pourquoi, mais pendant un instant j'ai cru que t'étais gay !" S'esclaffa le blond. Il regretta pourtant son éclat de rire quand Neji ne répondit pas à ses paroles. Il garda son visage baissé et soupira en ramenant une large mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille.

" - Tu... t'es gay ? Demanda prudemment Naruto.

- Oui. Cela dit tu ne me dis pas comment tu l'as appris.

- Je... heu... Sa...Sakura..." lâcha-t-il en un murmure, trop surpris pour dire autre chose. Il tira une chaise et s'assit face à son ami. Neji fronça les sourcils à l'entente du nom de la demoiselle. Il espérait surtout qu'elle n'avait pas trahit Sasuke...

Il plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de son ami qui le soutint pour la première fois depuis qu'il était descendu de l'étage. Il n'y avait pas de jugement dans son regard et cela rassura profondément Neji.

" - Je... ça me dérange pas du tout tu sais ! Commenta finalement Naruto, seulement... pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était important pour toi de savoir ça. Tu sais que certaines personnes changent du tout au tout quand ils apprennent ce genre de détails. Sakura doit en savoir quelque chose.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu lui poseras la question, moi je ne raconterais rien à son sujet dans son dos.

- Elle... heu... elle savait simplement comment s'appelait le dossier dans lequel tu avais des films X alors... Ben elle m'a dit d'y jeter un œil quoi...

- Tu as regardé une vidéo ? S'exclama Neji en rougissant.

- Je... j'en ai lancé une mais je l'ai pas vraiment heu... _regardée_..."

Les deux adolescents avaient du mal à se regarder, aussi rouges l'un que l'autre. Si Neji assumait parfaitement son homosexualité, il était tout de même honteux que Naruto ait pu voir quel type de films pornographiques il regardait. Entre _savoir_ ce qu'était le sexe homosexuel et _voir_, il y avait tout un monde...

" - Ça ne t'as pas trop heu... dégoûté... ? Par rapport à moi ?

- Bah non pourquoi ça me dégoûterait ? Enfin c'est pas le genre de trucs que je ferais hein ! Ça c'est clair je pourrais pas même si on me payait, mais... si toi tu es content en faisant des trucs du genre... ben pourquoi pas. Si ça se trouve ce que je fais avec Sakura te dégoûterait.

- Ah ça je n'en doute pas. Je ne veux même pas savoir."

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire et la gêne laissa bientôt place à une ambiance propice à la confidence. Neji posa une tasse de thé encore fumante en face de Naruto qui semblait en plein débat intérieur.

" - Pose moi ta question.

- Tu me connais bien hein, hé hé, commença-t-il gêné. Tu heu... tu l'as déjà fait comme sur tes vidéos toi ?

- Il y a de tout sur ces vidéos, sois plus explicite.

- Ben tu vois quoi, avec heu... un mec dessus et un soumis qui... écarte les pattes quoi.

- Oh, et bien oui" répondit honnêtement Neji bien que sa voix ne soit qu'un simple murmure. Il n'était pas honteux de ça, il était simplement pudique.

" - Et ça... fait comment ? Repris Naruto en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

- C'est... différent. Le plaisir est là mais très différent de celui que tu peux avoir simplement avec une femme. Les homo ont la chance de connaître ça.

- Mais ça fait pas mal ? T'imagine te prendre un truc comme ça dans le cul ?! S'écria-t-il, apparemment choqué par l'idée.

- C'est déjà arrivé et même si au début ça fait mal après ça vaut vraiment le coup. Bon Naruto, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas déballer mes expériences sur le sujet avec toi mais je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. Cela dit... si un jour tu décide de faire ce genre de choses avec un garçon, viens me voir d'abord on ne peut pas improviser aussi facilement qu'avec une fille, il faut savoir certaines choses.

- Je ne compte ABSOLUMENT PAS faire ça Neji ! C'est dégueu ! Enfin pas dégueu dans l'absolu mais pas pour moi ! Enfin...

- Je comprends."

Naruto lâcha un soupire gêné et sourit à son ami qui lui en renvoya un en retour. Neji était rassuré de la réaction du blond. Déjà pour lui, mais aussi pour Sasuke. L'Uchiwa avait subit plus de problèmes dus à son homosexualité et s'il pouvait avoir ne serait-ce qu'un ami hétéro qui le comprenne, ça l'aiderait sûrement beaucoup.

" - Au fait, comment ça c'est passé vendredi soir avec Sasuke ?

- Heu... ben... au début j'ai eu l'impression que ça allait, je l'ai vu parler avec Shikamaru, mais Kiba lui a posé plein de questions et il a pété un câble.

- Co...comment ça ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Neji.

- Ben il a tapé du poing contre la table mais c'est plutôt son visage qui était flippant. Sérieux si je ne le connaissais pas un peu j'aurais vraiment cru qu'il allait tuer Kiba ! Mais bon il est partit rapidement après ça. J'aimerais aller le voir pour en parler peut-être, je sais pas trop...

- Ça lui ferait sûrement du bien tu sais. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas vu en cours aujourd'hui, ça m'inquiète.

- Encore inquiet ? Mais t'es pas sa mère non plus Nejiiii" protesta Naruto en soupirant.

Les deux amis se chamaillèrent un moment dans une ambiance bon enfant, mais l'heure tournant, Naruto fut contraint de s'en aller. Il se promis que dès le lendemain, il irait parler à Sasuke.

o*o*o*o*o

Le lendemain, après les cours de la journée, Naruto était prêt à se rendre chez Sasuke ! Il avait même refusé de se rendre chez Sakura quand cette dernière le lui avait proposé. Bon, il s'y était attendu, elle avait râlé. Beaucoup, beaucoup râlé. Et crié un peu aussi. Mais au final il s'en fichait il avait promis à Sasuke d'être un bon ami et qu'il le soutiendrait et il tiendrait cette fichue promesse ! Il avait envoyé un sms au brun pour le prévenir de sa venue et il lui avait répondu un simple "ok". Au moins, il avait répondu... Naruto c'était attendu à ce qu'il ne lui adresse plus la parole, car pour il ne savait quelle raison, il avait l'impression que Sasuke était en colère contre lui. Il allait pouvoir tout mettre à plat.

Quand il arriva devant la demeure Uchiwa, il était nerveux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tordre les doigts dans tout les sens. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps après avoir sonné pour que la porte s'ouvre. Sasuke lui sembla plus beau que dans son souvenir. Ses cheveux était humides et ses joues était délicatement rosées. La serviette qu'il tenait négligemment fit comprendre à Naruto qu'il sortait de la douche. Il ne portait qu'un large pull grisâtre et un jean délavé qui lui donnait un charme simple, sans prétention. Le blondinet lui adressa un large sourire et un salut de la main, réellement content de le voir. Il attribua le soubresaut de son cœur à l'inquiétude de découvrir enfin si Sasuke lui en voulait ou non.

" - Salut Sasuke ! Je... je voulais savoir comment ça allait depuis vendredi. On ne t'a pas vu au lycée hier et aujourd'hui donc Neji s'inquiétait. Enfin moi aussi ça m'inquiétait hein, pas que lui, se rattrapa-t-il, arrachant une esquisse de sourire à Sasuke.

- Il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter, j'ai simplement un gros coup de fatigue. Entre."

Il se décala, permettant à Naruto d'entrer. La lampe qu'il avait remarqué la dernière fois qu'il était venu ne semblait plus être là et une petite marque noire attira son regard, seule sur le grand mur blanc. Il retira ses chaussures d'un geste, les posant négligemment à côté de celles déjà posées dans l'entrée. Sasuke lui proposa une boisson et il refusa d'un signe de tête.

" - On peut... parler un peu tout les deux ? Demanda-t-il finalement en prenant son courage à deux mains. Sur la terrasse par exemple ! On profitera du seul jour de soleil qu'il y a eu depuis des semaines comme ça."

Sasuke appuya la proposition d'un regard entendu et l'emmena jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison. Un espace avait été aménagé, de grandes dalles qui avaient autrefois été blanches étaient disposé en un large rectangle. Une table de jardin et trois chaises y avaient été délaissées. Sasuke s'assit sur l'une d'entre elle et invita Naruto à l'imiter. Ce dernier prit place à côté de lui et ne pu s'empêcher de le dévisager un moment. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le soleil inonder le visage du brun et sa peau en ressortait encore plus pâle, laiteuse et parfaite. Il se dit qu'elle devait être aussi douce que belle. Après tout, il avait beau examiner ce visage sous toutes les coutures, il n'était parvenu à y trouver aucun défaut.

" - Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda abruptement Sasuke.

- Oui. Pour vendredi, je suis désolé de... t'avoir laissé partir comme ça. Tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air bien et ça se comprend. J'ai engueulé Kiba quand tu es partit.

- C'est sympa. Mais Kiba n'a sûrement pas voulu m'énerver. C'est juste un idiot qui ne sait pas où se trouve les limites. Comme un chien, il teste pour voir jusqu'où il peut aller, répondit-il du tac au tac, provoquant un rire franc de la part de Naruto.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment tord. Mais... vraiment, désolé. Tu me pardonne ?

- Évidemment..."

Sasuke était étonné que Naruto tienne tant à se faire pardonner mais d'un côté, cela le touchait car il avait la preuve que sa voix avait un impact sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers le blond qui n'avait pas cessé de le fixer. Naruto s'autorisa alors à lui prendre les mains, premier contact depuis celui de leur lèvre il y avait de cela plusieurs jours. Ils frissonnèrent tout deux mais ne laissèrent rien paraître, seul le regard d'azur vacilla une seconde.

" - Sasu, reprit Naruto d'un ton si sérieux que l'Uchiwa en eu un nouveau frisson. Je vois que tu n'es pas au top et je suis pas forcément ton meilleur pote mais tu veux pas me dire ce qui t'a poussé à réagir comme ça en boîte vendredi ?"

Sasuke considéra une seconde le visage soudainement si sérieux du blond qui le fixait avec tellement d'intensité qu'il en rougit. Il maudit sa peau si pâle qui le faisait rougir à outrance mais changea rapidement d'avis quand Naruto posa un bisou sur sa joue. Il l'encourageait silencieusement à se confier à lui.

Sasuke se remémora la soirée de vendredi l'ambiance si oppressante, l'odeur d'alcool et de sueur, le bruit assourdissant, puis l'obscurité. Son esprit qui s'était couvert d'un voile noir, laissant libre cour à ces pulsions qu'il avait toujours tenté de refréner. Sa vue se brouilla et il ne réalisa qu'il allait pleurer que lorsqu'une larme dévala sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un coup de manche. Il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la maison et Mikoto lui sourit tendrement.

" - Mon chéri, tu as besoin d'en parler. Tu pourrais te confier à lui ?"

La voix douce de sa mère résonna au creux de son esprit, l'incitant à faire confiance à Naruto. Après tout, il avait autant à y perdre qu'à y gagner.

" - Je... Pour t'expliquer, il faudrait que je te raconte ma vie, ces dernières années. Je ne suis pas sûr que...

- Tout m'intéresse venant de toi. Raconte moi."

La voix douce de Naruto finit de le persuader. L'amour avait se pouvoir fou de faire baisser toutes ses défenses à n'importe qui et Sasuke n'était pas invulnérable à se pouvoir. C'est pourquoi il commença à parler à voix basse, peu sûr de lui.

" - Tu sais que mes parents... se sont fait assassiner il y a deux ans. Mon grand frère n'était déjà plus à la maison depuis quelques années et on m'a confié à Orochimaru. J'avais toujours été gentil et souriant mais... là ce n'était plus possible. Je crois que c'est compréhensible mais je refusais d'accepter le fait que mes parents ne soient plus là. Je ne suis plus allé en cours et j'ai commencé à me renfermer. Je restais toute la journée dans mon lit, à me remémorer les souvenirs que j'avais de ma famille."

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et lui ramena une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'oreille, lui montrant silencieusement qu'il était tout à fait attentif à son histoire.

" - Quand quelqu'un entrait dans ma chambre et que ça me sortait de mes souvenirs... ça me rendait fou. Je paniquais et il me paraissait vital de les mettre dehors, peu importe les moyens. Sauf qu'en général ça finissait mal. Je ne parvenais plus à m'arrêter et Orochimaru finissait par appeler les urgences qui me faisait sans cesse leur putain d'injection..."

Sasuke grommela. Il aurait dû s'arrêter ici, c'est ce que lui criait son esprit mais les petites attentions de Naruto, ainsi que son regard compatissant lui montraient qu'il ne le rejetterait peut-être pas... Il reprit la parole un peu plus fort, les souvenirs remontant peu à peu dans son esprit.

" - Quand Orochimaru a vu que ça se produisait trop souvent, il en a parlé à des médecins. Ils m'ont mis dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel autre hôpital, un grand établissement avec plusieurs étages, des infirmières et des médecins en blouse blanche. Sauf que les médecins étaient tous des psychiatre et que chaque étage correspondait à un certain type de démence ; les plus atteints en bas et les moins atteints en haut. J'ai demandé une fois pourquoi est-ce que c'était organisé comme ça. Ils m'ont dit que si les plus graves étaient en haut alors ils trouveraient un moyen de sauter par la fenêtre. Sauf que les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées à clefs et qu'on avait aucun objet susceptible de nous aider à les briser. En fait cet hôpital tenait plus de la prison. On nous attribuait à chacun une chambre dans laquelle il y avait un simple lit, une table de nuit et une armoire, mais la table de nuit était fermée à clef et on fermait également l'armoire dans laquelle on mettait toutes nos affaires sans exception. J'ai toujours trouvé ça cruel. Nous laisser savoir que tout ce qu'on avait été à deux pas de nous mais qu'on ne pouvait pas y accéder... Il y avait une salle de bain aussi, mais on la fermait à clef comme tout le reste et il fallait s'adresser aux infirmières quand on voulait ne serait-ce qu'aller aux toilettes."

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Sasuke revoyait les murs blancs de l'hôpital, ces couloirs qui lui paraissaient interminables, les odeurs de désinfectant et de propre qui y régnait.

" - La première semaine que j'ai passée la bas, je l'ai passée à réfléchir à un moyen de me tuer. Je trouvais ça ignoble d'empêcher quelqu'un de rejoindre ses parents. Parce que je ne voulais pas vraiment mourir, juste revoir mes parents. Alors je recommençais comme avant je pensais, je me remémorais tout les souvenirs qui me restaient d'eux en boucle sans jamais m'arrêter. Sauf qu'un jour j'ai vu Neji passer dans l'hôpital. Je le connaissais déjà parce qu'on allait au collège ensemble. Il m'a vu et il s'est assis en face de moi comme s'il était prévu qu'il vienne me voir. Au début on ne s'est rien dit, il est simplement resté à côté de moi. Il est revenu plusieurs fois, tout les vendredis en fait. Et un jour il m'a parlé tout naturellement. Il m'a dit que son père était interné dans cet hôpital depuis des années. Il n'avait pas supporté la mort de sa femme et restait en état de pause. Il ne disait rien, n'écoutait rien et ne faisait rien par lui même. Il était au dernier étage, comme moi au début."

Naruto resserra la prise qu'il avait sur la main de Sasuke, caressant sa paume du pouce, lui montrant que ses paroles ne l'effrayaient pas.

" - J'ai finit par lui répondre en lui parlant de la mort de mes parents et nous sommes devenus amis. Il a décidé de venir deux fois par semaine pour moi. Sakura l'accompagnait quand il venait le mardi."

Naruto releva la tête, surpris d'entendre le prénom de sa petite amie. Il allait enfin savoir ça aussi ?

" - Elle et moi étions très proches, je la considérais même comme ma petite sœur. Elle était très affectée par mon hospitalisation mais j'essayais de la ménager autant que possible. Ils étaient tout pour moi à ce moment la, les seules personnes grâce à qui je parvenais à garder un équilibre. Un jour, Sakura m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Je lui ai dit aussi gentiment que possible que ça ne pourrai pas marcher parce que je n'aimais pas les filles. Elle a cessé de venir. Neji m'a expliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un ami _comme ça_ et que donc lui non plus ne resterait plus avec elle.

- Vous êtes gay tout les deux alors ? Demanda Naruto assez surpris de ces révélations.

- Oui et ta petite amie est homophobe. À l'époque ça m'a complètement cassé de voir qu'une personne en qui on avait toute confiance pouvait nous abandonner du jour au lendemain pour une raison comme celle là et je n'ai plus réussi à faire confiance à quiconque, pas même à Neji. Il en a souffert lui aussi et on s'est violemment battus, je ne sais plus trop pourquoi. Je lui ai frappé la tête contre la poignée de cette fichue armoire qui ne s'ouvrait jamais. Il en a gardé une grosse cicatrice sur le front.

- C'est... C'est pour ça qu'il porte tout le temps ses bandeaux ?

- Oui. Depuis, à chaque fois que je le vois je repense à quel point j'ai pu perdre les pédales et je me dégoûte... Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point... Lui qui a toujours été la pour moi, à sacrifier des sorties avec des amis sains d'esprit pour venir me retrouver dans cette antre de fous... Je l'ai défiguré. À partir de ce moment tout à recommencé. Je n'avais plus d'équilibre, je ne voulais pas continuer comme ça et j'ai recommencé à m'autodétruire. C'était dur mais je trouvais toujours une façon ou une autre de me faire du mal. Je voulais juste rejoindre mes parents... Je devenais violent avec les infirmières et les médecins parce qu'ils m'empêchaient de faire ce qui me paraissait être le plus important dans ma vie. J'ai... Fait des choses qui me hanteront jusqu'à la fin... Notamment... Un jour ou j'ai frappé une infirmière dans le ventre. J'ai appris deux mois plus tard qu'elle était enceinte et que j'aurais pu lui faire perdre son bébé. Elle a continué à me soigner en me souriant même après ça, toujours prête à me soutenir..."

Les yeux de Sasuke se couvrir d'un voile de larmes et Naruto le pris contre lui, dos contre son torse. Il posa un baiser sur sa joue et lui souffla de s'arrêter si c'était pour lui trop dur d'en parler. Sasuke secoua doucement la tête, agrippant la main qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Il inspira profondément, tournant la tête assez rapidement. Il cru voir une tête aux cheveux roses derrière sa haie mais ne vit rien quand il regarda à nouveau dans cette direction. Il avait sûrement rêvé. Il puisa le courage de continuer à parler dans le contact du torse de Naruto qui lui réchauffait le corps comme il lui réchauffait le cœur.

" - J'ai pu plusieurs fois me rapprocher de la mort. Une fois un me pendant avec mes draps, une autre fois en taillant une petite cuillère pendant des jours afin de m'ouvrir les poignets ou de m'égorger... Tout y passait. Et chaque fois que je pensais réussir, je me réveillais dans mon lit blanc, dans ma chambre d'hôpital aseptisée comme si ma tentative de suicide n'avait été qu'un rêve, et Neji était la. Il n'a jamais pleuré face à moi mais il avait toujours les yeux rouges. Il me prenait toujours la main, y mettait une petite tape puis la serrait en me faisant promettre de ne plus recommencer. Il a souffert autant que moi dans cette histoire. Je ne pourrais jamais me faire pardonner pour tout ça."

Naruto passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de Sasuke. Il resta silencieux un moment mais ses gestes tendres rassurèrent le brun. Malgré ce qu'il avait entendu, Naruto ne l'abandonnait pas. Il posa la main sous son menton et lui fit tourner la tête. Les yeux bleus étaient baissés vers ses lèvres et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sasuke sentit son cœur se gonfler et éclata en sanglots. Des larmes salées se glissèrent entre leurs lèvres scellées, donnant un goût de désespoir à leur second baiser.

Naruto se mit face à lui, n'éloignant ses lèvres que de quelques millimètres. Son souffle caressait le visage de Sasuke qui tentait vainement de retenir ses larmes. Naruto les essuya du bout des doigts.

" - Je ne suis pas le type le plus intelligent qu'il soit, je ne suis pas non plus très doué avec les sentiments mais... Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... C'est la première fois que j'ai aussi mal au cœur et ça me tue de ne rien pouvoir faire pour toi Sasuke...!"

L'orphelin ne su quoi répondre aux paroles de Naruto. Il avait la gorge tellement serrée qu'il doutait même de pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. Le blond lui épargna cette peine en posant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sasuke ne mis pas longtemps à répondre au baiser, l'attirant contre lui. Il avait besoin de Naruto à ce moment la comme il avait besoin d'oxygène. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et l'Uzumaki n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant d'approfondir le contact. Il caressa sa langue de la sienne, avec tendresse et douceur. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer ni le faire fuir.

Il venait de comprendre à quel point il avait lui aussi besoin de Sasuke.

* * *

Alors ? Déçus ? Pas déçus ? Que pensez vous de Sasuke maintenant qu'il a révéler ce qui se cache dans son sombre passé ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Peu de choses à dire avant de vous laisser lire cette ce nouveau chapitre... Je tenais simplement à nouveau à vous remerciez pour vos review, dont une en particulier m'a beaucoup touchée (merci Cocon de soie) ! Mais au final vraiment toute les review me touchent d'une manière ou d'une autre, m'aident à avancer et à persévérer.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! n.n

* * *

Sasuke était partagé entre bonheur et désespoir. Confier les secrets de son passé à Naruto avait fait resurgir des émotions qu'il avait tenté d'oublier, le plongeant dans un état particulier qui lui donnait l'impression de revivre tout ces événements. D'un autre côté, il était encore entrain d'embrasser ce garçon qu'il aimait depuis un moment maintenant... Naruto refusait de le lâcher et dévorait ses lèvres avec la voracité d'un animal affamé. Sasuke n'était pas en reste, répondant aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, agrippant les cheveux dorés de cet homme qui lui faisait perdre pied. Ils furent surpris par la pluie qui arriva en un instant. Ils ne se séparèrent pas, mais elle les trempa en moins de trente secondes et Sasuke tira finalement Naruto par la main pour le faire retourner à l'intérieur.

Le brun les conduit jusqu'à sa chambre et tendit une serviette chaude au blond qui s'essuya rapidement les cheveux. Il retira rapidement sa chemise d'uniforme, si trempée qu'elle lui collait très désagréablement au corps. Sasuke suivit le mouvement des yeux, dévorant le torse tanné des yeux. Sa chambre était glacée et il eu la pensée idiote que Naruto allait avoir froid s'il restait comme ça. Il se répondit mentalement en pensant qu'il lui suffirait de le réchauffer ! Au bout de quelques minutes, Sasuke retira également son pull devenu lourd à cause de l'eau et le posa avec délicatesse sur sa chaise de bureau. Il s'approcha de Naruto afin de récupérer la serviette, mais l'autre adolescent lui sécha lui-même les cheveux, délicatement. Il le regarda en détail et ne résista pas à l'envie de se pencher à nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Sasuke se laissa faire avec délice, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Naruto qui le serra contre lui. Il caressa le dos du brun, le découvrant du bout des doigts. Sasuke gardait les mains dans ses cheveux, hésitant à les descendre contre le torse qui n'appelait pourtant qu'au toucher. Tout cela lui paraissait si irréel qu'il avait peur de se rendre compte qu'il rêvait s'il faisait un faux pas. Il se sentit pourtant décoller et enroula par réflexe ses jambes autour du bassin de Naruto quand ce dernier le souleva, toujours avec douceur. Ils s'approchèrent du lit et Sasuke sentit rapidement la texture moelleuse de la couette sous son dos. Naruto s'étendit sur lui, déviant ses lèvres jusqu'au cou blanc qu'il marqua d'un suçon. L'atmosphère semblait s'être réchauffée d'un coup. La morsure glacée de la pluie qui les gelait moins de deux minutes auparavant ayant été remplacée par les morsure tendre de Naruto qui éveillait un feu violent à travers tout le corps de Sasuke.

Le brun finit par glisser timidement ses doigts contre le torse de son aimé, suivant la courbe de ses muscles jusqu'à son ventre, souriant en sentant les abdominaux se contracter sous la caresse. Naruto lui adressa un sourire complice et déposa à nouveau un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de continuer l'exploration du torse masculin qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'hésita pas quand sa bouche se referma autour du téton de Sasuke. Il ne fut pas non plus décontenancé quand un soupire grave répondit à cette attention. Contre toute attente, cela lui était totalement égal que le corps qu'il caressait n'ait pas de seins mais des muscles finement dessiné, que les sons qu'il provoquait soient typiquement viril plutôt qu'aiguë et féminin. Il se redressa assez pour pouvoir observer Sasuke. Il avait simplement envie de lui, qu'il soit homme ou femme ne changeait rien au final, il savait juste que jamais Sakura ne l'avait mis dans un tel état.

" - Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait... mais je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de quelqu'un..." lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Sasuke ne répondit que par un baiser, la caresse du souffle contre son oreille l'ayant totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

Sasuke laissa ses mains découvrir le corps de Naruto jusqu'à son bas-ventre où il sentit la texture douce et chaude de la peau être remplacée par le touché râpeux du jean. Il tâtonna quelques secondes mais parvint à ouvrir le pantalon du blond qui riait doucement devant les tentatives infructueuses. Naruto se redressa pour enlever son vêtement et le contact de la peau de Sasuke lui manqua déjà. Il se rallongea contre lui, glissant deux doigts agiles sous la ceinture du brun, retirant d'un geste précis tout les habits qu'il lui restait avant de les envoyer rejoindre le sol.

Sasuke gigota, gêné et peu sur de lui. Naruto lui sourit, déposant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

" - Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Murmura-t-il.

- Je... la couette..."

Naruto comprit et souleva la couverture pour la mettre sur eux. Sasuke en fut rapidement plus à l'aise et ses caresses redoublèrent, allant jusqu'à s'aventurer contre les fesses fermes et musclées du blond. Les doigts de Naruto étaient occupés à s'aventurer plus bas, caressant ses cuisses pendant qu'il suçait à nouveau le cou. Quand il sentit une peau plus fine et brûlante contre sa paume, il eu un moment d'arrêt. Il inspira, collant ses lèvres contre le torse plus fin de Sasuke et referma la main autour de son sexe. Le brun lâcha une exclamation surprise bientôt suivit par un petit gémissement. Son cœur battait la chamade et il en avait la tête qui tournait. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la fesse du blond lorsqu'un début de mouvement fut exercé sur son érection. Il ferma les yeux, écartant un peu les cuisses en une invitation muette et involontaire que Naruto reçue pourtant parfaitement. Il se redressa à nouveau pour retirer son propre sous-vêtement et appuya son bassin contre celui de Sasuke. Le brun pris alors les choses en main, saisissant leur deux sexes pour y imprimer une lente et agréable pression. Naruto soupira de plaisir à l'oreille de l'Uchiwa qui accéléra le mouvement.

Sasuke surpris son aimé en cessant brusquement les attentions portées à leurs entres-jambes. Il tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit et rougit brusquement. Naruto compris et laissa échapper un rire doux et bien-heureux en se penchant vers le meuble.

" - Le... le deuxième tiroir..." murmura Sasuke et le blond ouvrit. Au fond il trouva plusieurs préservatif et un petit tube de lubrifiant qu'il posa sur le matelas.

Il reprit les lèvres de Sasuke, lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle entre deux baisers. La tendresse était toujours présente mais le fait de savoir qu'ils allaient vraiment _le faire_ donnait encore plus d'énergie à Naruto. Le brun s'en inquiéta un moment, compte tenu du fait qu'il tenait sérieusement à ses fesses, mais toute inquiétude le déserta quand le blond lui écarta les jambes avec une douceur infinie. Sasuke frissonna d'anticipation et ouvrit le petit tube de lubrifiant avant d'en verser allègrement sur les doigts du blond. Ce dernier fut un instant décontenancé, se rappelant que faire l'amour à un homme ou à une femme était fondamentalement différent. Sasuke guida sa main et lâcha une petite exclamation surprise quand le gel froid entra en contacte avec sa peau. Il oublia bien vite ce petit désagrément, noyé sous les délicieux baisers de Naruto qui ne se lassait pas de le caresser. La peau de Sasuke avait un toucher de velours et un goût de larmes. Naruto ne pouvait cesser de penser à ce visage torturé et aux larmes solitaires qui roulaient sur les joues de Sasuke quand il s'était confié. Son cœur se pinça et il serra le brun contre lui, poussant doucement son indexe à entrer en lui. Le petit soupire qui émana de son amant le rassura.

" - Tu... l'as déjà fait comme ça... ?" osa-t-il demander, soucieux de la douleur qu'il pourrait lui infliger s'il ne se montrait pas prudent.

Sasuke indiqua que oui d'un mouvement de tête, la gorge si nouée par le plaisir et l'anticipation qu'il craignait de ne parvenir à ne formuler aucun mot cohérent. Naruto ajouta deux doigts, le préparant en douceur à le recevoir sous peu. Son sexe lui faisait mal tellement il était tendu mais les caresses discrètes et subtiles et Sasuke lui réchauffaient suffisamment le cœur pour qu'il lutte contre l'envie de bâcler cette étape. Il fit entrer ses doigts au plus profond, caressant la paroi au toucher particulier, répandant le lubrifiant. Il sentit un renflement sous ses doigts et appuya plus fort à cet endroit. Le gémissement sonore que Sasuke ne pu retenir lui confirma que c'était bel et bien la prostate. Il repassa son doigt à cet endroit, se délectant du moindre son que son bel éphèbe brun était capable de produire. Il lui caressa la joue de sa main libre, retirant l'autre de l'intimité du brun pour se saisir du préservatif. Sasuke, dont la respiration s'était considérablement accélérée, se redressa pour lui enfiler la protection de latex. Il avait toujours trouvé cette étape gênante mais Naruto semblait trouver cela mignon qu'il le fasse pour lui, le fixant comme un trésor.

Sasuke se rallongea pendant que le blond se mettait sur les genoux, soulevant délicatement le bassin de l'adolescent qui s'offrait à lui. Il cala son sexe contre son intimité, entrant par une lente poussée. Sasuke retint ses gémissement, laissant juste un long soupire quitter ses lèvres sur lesquelles la bouche avide de Naruto se posa. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse, douceur et parfois plus passionnément pendant que le blond le pénétrait. Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, Naruto posa les yeux sur le visage de son amant. Il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu un si beau visage et son estomac se noua. Il voulait le prendre contre lui, donner de larges coups de reins pour lui prouver qu'il était sien, le morde et l'embrasser, le faire pleurer par son amour et le chérir !

Il respira calmement, tentant de refréner ses pulsions abusives, bougeant lentement dans le fourreau de chaire qui se contractait parfois autour de lui. Sasuke gémit tout bas, entourant le cou de Naruto de ses bras. Il entama un mouvement du bassin afin de faire accélérer son amant, ce qui ne manqua pas. Le blond saisit ses hanches et entama un va-et-vient puissant. Il se surpris lui-même à penser que jamais il n'avait autant apprécier pénétrer quelqu'un et qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer des sons désordonné et ô combien sensuels qui quittaient les lèvres de Sasuke.

Leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement, leurs membres enroulés les uns dans les autres, leur mains caressant et pressant la chaire qui s'offrait à eux. Ils ne savaient plus qui gémissait ni qui suppliait doucement pour en avoir plus. Plus de vitesse, plus de plaisir, de caresses, de baisers et plus de débauche. Naruto se sentait sur le point de jouir mais luttait pour pouvoir avoir le privilège de faire venir Sasuke avant lui. Le brun était perdu dans un plaisir sans nom, les doigts enfoncés dans le dos de son amant, le griffant presque au sang. Il savait que Naruto ne tiendrait plus longtemps, mais il n'en attendait pas plus ni moins. Il était déjà comblé, se sentant totalement complet.

Le blond prit le sexe brûlant de Sasuke en main, lui infligeant la même cadence que ses déhanchements. L'Uchiwa vit ses gémissements redoubler d'intensité et atteint l'orgasme sans même avoir sentit le moment venir. Naruto jouit peu après, s'écroulant contre le corps moite sous le sien. Il le couvrit de multitude de baisers, reprenant son souffle entre temps.

Sasuke, au comble du bonheur, souriait doucement en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Le silence reprit le dessus, ponctué de temps à autre d'un bruit de baiser. Soudainement, Naruto se redressa, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

" - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!" souffla-t-il, un peu paniqué.

Sasuke soupira. Il s'y attendait mais tout de même pas aussi vite.

" - Tu regrette ?

- Quoi ? Non, non non c'était génial. Enfin bizarre parce que... voilà quoi, mais super vraiment, insista-t-il en déposant un baiser très tendre au coin de ses lèvres. Mais j'ai totalement oublié Sakura. Purée comment j'ai pu l'oublier comme ça ?

- Honnêtement c'est pas dur, grommela Sasuke.

- Heu... Désolé Sasu, mais je... Je regrette pas mais il faut que je réfléchisse un peu à tout ça tu sais...

- Je comprends." lâcha-t-il, visiblement déçu.

Toute sa satisfaction s'évanouit en un instant. Il eu un pincement au cœur quand Naruto se tourna vers lui pour l'enlacer avec douceur. Cela fit plus de mal que de bien à Sasuke qui ne pu s'empêcher de penser que cet être qui lui était si cher et qui se montrait si tendre avec lui ne lui appartenait pas. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Naruto la quitte pour revenir vers lui aussi rapidement que possible.

" - Je suis désolé Sasuke, mais je... enfin je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je ne suis pas gay...

- Tu viens de coucher avec moi et là le fait que je sois un homme ne t'a pas dérangé.

- Écoute, c'est tout nouveau pour moi... Je ne comprends pas trop... Je n'ai jamais... perdu les pédales comme ça, au point d'oublié que j'avais une petite amie. Je ne te lâche pas tu sais, mais... laisse moi du temps.

- Si c'est tout ce qu'il te faut..."

Naruto lui adressa un sourire gêné et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever, retirant le préservatif qu'il alla jeter dans les toilettes. La nuit était déjà tombée et Sasuke ralluma la lumière de sa chambre quand le blond revint pour s'habiller. Sasuke n'avait, lui, aucune envie de quitter son lit. Toutes ses forces venaient de le quitter.

Naruto se tourna vers le bel éphèbe et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui ramena Sasuke à la réalité. L'adolescent se redressa, fronça les sourcils, les poings si serrés qu'ils en pâlirent. Sa gorge se noua à nouveau, mais de colère et non de bonheur. Il avait juste envie de sortir de chez lui pour rejoindre Sakura et la détruire de la manière la plus cruelle qu'il pourrait trouver ! Il donna un coup de poing dans son oreiller, tentant de se calmer doucement, conscient qu'il ne pensait qu'à des idioties.

Il baissa la tête, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il se dit qu'il avait finalement bien fait de ne pas révéler _tout_ son passé à Naruto.

o*o*o*o*o

Neji avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas à l'instant même ou Naruto le rejoint dans la cours du lycée. Son ami était un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, les yeux tournés vers le sol, en pleine réflexion. Rien que le fait qu'il soit "en pleine réflexion" était en soi surprenant, mais Neji se retint de lui en faire la remarque.

" - Il y a un problème Na...

- J'ai couché avec Sasuke, je sais pas pourquoi, je sais pas comment c'est arrivé, j'ai complètement oublié Sakura, mais je l'aime quand même hein, seulement elle m'est sortit de la tête ! Commença-t-il à expliquer, parlant aussi bas que possible, la tête entre les mains. Je suis pas gay, mais j'ai jamais eu envie comme ça avec Sakura. Il m'a raconté son passé et j'ai eu tellement mal au cœur que j'ai voulu tout faire pour qu'il aille mieux et au final j'ai vécu un truc trop bizarre ! Je sais plus quoi faire Neji, j'ai l'impression d'être un mec horrible et c'est vraiment pas ma façon d'être !

- Hey, calme toi Naruto. Tu dis qu'il t'a parlé de son passé ?

- Je te dis que j'ai couché avec lui et c'est tout ce que tu retiens ?!

- Réponds moi.

- Ben ouais, il m'a tout raconté, je m'y attendais pas... Il a dû vraiment souffrir... Ah et je comprends pourquoi Sasuke et toi n'aimez pas Sakura..."

Il eu du mal à l'admettre mais c'était sincère. Seulement Neji semblait être passé à côté de tout le reste, une seule information ayant attiré son attention. Il fit un signe à Naruto pour lui demander de patienter une minute et s'éloigna pour téléphoner à Sasuke. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à attendre avant d'entendre la voix sèche du brun lui répondre.

" - Sasuke. Naruto m'a dit que tu lui avais tout dit sur ton passé !

- Ne commence pas à t'énerver. Je n'aurais jamais pu _tout _lui dire. Je lui ai simplement parlé d'une grande partie... À partir de l'hôpital en fait."

Le soupire soulagé que Neji ne pu réprimer indiqua à Sasuke qu'il était rassuré. Il n'en attendait pas moins de toute façon.

" - Très bien. Tu vas revenir en cours aujourd'hui ?

- Oui bien sur. Je suis sur le chemin. Je te laisse."

Sasuke raccrocha et Neji rejoint Naruto en rangeant son portable. Il tapota gentiment le dos de son ami qui leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'y avait pas grand monde ce matin dans la cours et Naruto se sentait plus à l'aise pour parler avec Neji. Il se se voyait pas en parler chez lui et n'osait pas vraiment retourner chez Neji depuis qu'il avait fouillé dans son ordinateur. Le brun s'assit sur un muret à côté de lui, ramenant ses longs cheveux par dessus son épaule.

" - Tu me disais donc que tu as couché avec Sasuke ?

- Oui ! Je te refais tout mon discours ou quoi ?

- Non non. Juste... bien venu de _l'autre côté_, déclara Neji en riant doucement.

- Je ne suis PAS gay. Donc en fait tu n'as rien écouté hein ?!

- Bien sur que si, je te charrie. Et je me retient de te gifler aussi. Tu sais que Sasuke est fragile émotionnellement parlant et tu lui fais ça ? Tu as de la chance que ce soit ton premier faux pas parce que sinon tu le regretterais amèrement."

Le ton de Neji était froid et bas. Naruto s'en voulait déjà assez comme ça, s'il était venu demander de l'aide à son ami ce n'était pas pour que ce dernier en rajoute une couche ! Il savait très bien que ce qu'il avait fait était ignoble mais il ne voyait pas comment se racheter.

La sonnerie retentit et Neji l'attendit à peine pour aller en cours. Naruto le rejoignit d'un pas rapide et hésita à envoyer un message à Sakura. Il devait lui parler, peu importe ce qui découlerait de cette discussion il ne supportait pas le mensonge et avait un besoin vital d'être honnête.

Finalement il lui demanda s'ils pouvaient se rencontrer après les cours, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle ne pourrait pas, ayant déjà un engagement ailleurs, mais qu'ils pourraient se retrouver un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Naruto s'assit à côté de Neji qui sortait déjà ses cahiers, l'ignorant presque. Le brun voulait être juste avec ses deux amis mais la situation se compliquait vraiment et cela l'inquiétait... encore.

Il attendit que la moitié des cours de la journée soit passée avant de poser la main sur l'épaule du blond.

" - Tu comprends que je ne peux pas vraiment prendre partie la dedans. Mais tu es mon ami aussi alors si tu fais en sorte de réparer tes erreurs...

- Je ne veux que ça. Je vais voir Sakura ce soir, je lui parlerais, on verra bien ce que ça donne..."

Neji posa un regard soucieux sur Naruto. Il voyait bien qu'il y mettait tout de même de la bonne volonté. Il serra son épaule.

" - Tiens moi au courant."

Neji lui adressa un petit sourire pour lui montrer qu'il le soutenait et Naruto se redressa instantanément, ravi.

o*o*o*o*o

Naruto trépignait. Il était arrivé dans le parc où Sakura devait le rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre. Le ciel se couvrait doucement, le soleil déclinant, colorant le lac d'une couverture d'or. Naruto fixait se lac de temps à autre, tournant la tête vers l'entrée du parc toutes les minutes ou sortant son portable pour vérifier l'heure.

Il sauta sur ses pieds quand une tête rose fit son apparition entre les arbres. Il la rejoignit à grande foulée, lui prenant les mains avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Il garda une de ses mains dans les siennes, la serrant fortement.

" - Quelque chose ne va pas Naruto ? Fit mine de s'inquiéter Sakura.

- Heu... oui oui, mais il faut qu'on parle un peu. Viens."

Il conduit la jeune femme sur un banc humide et le couple s'assit l'un à côté de l'autre. Sakura fixa son regard sur le visage angoissé de Naruto qui se triturait nerveusement les doigts.

" - Heu... Voilà, hier soir j'ai été voir Sasuke tu sais... Et heu... il m'a dit pourquoi vous ne vous entendiez pas et quelques autres trucs...

- Je vois. Tu me comprends alors maintenant ?

- En fait non. Et c'est pas tout, je... je suis désolé Sakura, mais j'ai fais une connerie...

- Je sais, répondit-elle sèchement, toute douceur et inquiétude ayant déserter sa voix et son visage.

- Tu sais ?

- Oui, je t'ai vu l'embrasser. Mais ce qui me rassure c'est que je sais que ça n'arrivera plus.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Naruto, plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Parce que je te dis de ne plus le faire.**"**

Sa voix avait un arrière goût de venin. Naruto savait qu'elle avait raison, après tout c'était lui qui était en tord, à aller embrasser -et coucher- avec quelqu'un d'autre mais la façon dont la voix de Sakura le menaçait clairement le mettait en colère.

" - Je n'aime pas comment tu me parle Sakura. Tu as beau être ma petite amie, je ne supporte pas les menaces.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas une menace Naruto. Simplement si tu t'avise encore de le toucher, de l'approcher ou même de lui adresser la parole il y a de grandes chances que tu le regrette.

- Et comment ? Répondit-il au défi muet que lui lançait la jeune femme. Tu compte me frapper Sakura ? Désolé mais c'est pas toi qui va me... Outch !"

La femme aux cheveux roses en avait eu assez et son poing était partit par réflexe dans le torse de son petit-ami. Le blond se nota mentalement de ne plus provoquer cette fille là.

" - T'es sûre que t'es une fille ?

- Bien sur, tu as pu le vérifier par toi même Naruto.

- Ouais enfin des implants mammaires et une vaginoplastie et puis ça fait illusion hein... Enfin surtout que t'as pas des atouts très imposants quoi...

- Crétin ! S'énerva-t-elle en le menaçant du poing. Enfin pour en revenir au sujet de Sasuke... j'ai bien d'autres moyens que la force pour te dissuader de l'approcher. Des moyens qui te feront sans doute beaucoup plus mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu comprendras peut-être d'ici demain matin. Bon, Naruto, je rentre chez moi, pas besoin de me raccompagner."

Sakura se leva sans attendre et quitta le parc à grandes enjambées, laissant derrière elle un blondinet totalement bouche-bée. Il était entrain de découvrir une facette de sa petite-amie qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé. Il se leva du banc, lança un dernier regard en direction de la silhouette aux cheveux roses qui s'éloignait encore et partit dans la direction opposée. Il attendait impatiemment d'être le lendemain pour comprendre ce qu'avez voulu dire Sakura. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Il eut du mal à déglutir et se dit que dès le lendemain, il devrait trouver une façon de réparer toute cette situation.

Définitivement, il n'était qu'un idiot.

o*o*o*o*o

Quand Sasuke rentra chez lui après les cours, le soleil était déjà couché. Il avait eut des cours plus tard que prévu et il était totalement épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. En plus de ça il avait ce mal aux reins qui lui rappelait sans cesse que Naruto l'avait pris pour une poupée gonflable. Il retira négligemment ses chaussures dans l'entrée, la voix de sa mère lui adressant son habituel "bienvenu à la maison". Il sourit tristement à la silhouette invisible et des bruits de pas se firent entendre pressés, lourds et violent.

Orochimaru se posta face à lui, encore vêtu de son uniforme militaire, les poings serrés autour de ce qui ressemblait à des photos et la mâchoire crispés. Son regard était colérique et le ton qu'il employa pour s'adresser à lui ressembla à celui qu'un bourreau aurait utilisé pour parler au condamné.

" - Pourquoi tu rentre si tard ? Tu étais entrain de te débaucher ?!

- Pardon ? S'enquit Sasuke qui craignait d'avoir louper quelque chose.

- Je suis au courant de tes déviances !" Cracha-t-il en lui lançant les photos qu'il tenait à la figure. Sasuke cru défaillir en se découvrant en plein baiser avec Naruto sur la plupart d'entre-elles.

" - Ne crois pas que je vais laisser passer ça ! Quelle image pense-tu que cela donne de moi ?! On dira que je t'ai mal élevé et que j'héberge un débauché !

- Ce n'est pas... commença Sasuke, pas le moins du monde touché par les remarques de son tuteur.

- C'est immonde. Non seulement ça me dégoûte, mais en plus tu insulte la mémoire de tes parents."

Sasuke pâlit. Orochimaru savait toucher la corde sensible. Il s'approcha de son pupille, les yeux se plissant en une fente, menaçant. Ses paroles étaient aussi venimeuse qu'une morsure de serpent.

" - Tes parents auraient été si déçus, je suis même sûr que de là où ils sont il te regarde avec écœurement et honte. Je crois que si ta mère n'était pas morte, le simple fait de savoir ce que tu as pu faire avec ce garçon l'aurait poussé à se suicider. Quelque part, tu aurais été coupable d'avoir tué tes parents."

Le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour, se glaçant dans ses veines. Orochimaru esquissa un sourire cruel et l'adolescent perdu totalement le contrôle.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était dans la cuisine. Un couteau à la lame large et chargée de sang à la main. Du liquide vermeil et poisseux coulait contre ses membres, répandant une marrée sanglante autour de lui. Son poignet gauche semblait brûler doucement mais il ne put bouger sa main. Pas un de ses doigts ne se soulevait. Sasuke soupira, accrochant son regard à la lame argentée, décorée de ces rubis liquides qui le fascinaient. Il se demanda ce qu'il c'était passé. Comme toujours, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été chercher ce couteau, ni de s'être entaillé le poignet. Il se dit qu'il avait sûrement encore voulu se tuer et soupira.

" - Mon chéri, tu nous rejoindras bientôt alors ne t'inquiète pas." susurra la voix douce de Mikoto Uchiwa qui souriait, penchée sur le corps déclinant de son fils.

Sasuke répondit à son sourire en soulevant difficilement le coin de ses lèvres. Il sentait bien que ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait mourir, son corps répondait trop bien à l'exception de sa main. Il aurait peut-être préféré y rester... Rejoindre ses parents, fuir Naruto...

Il songea en fermant les yeux qu'en plus, Orochimaru ne lui ferait plus d'ennui.

* * *

Voici... Et oui, pour ceux qui pensait que _l'intégralité_ du secret de Sasuke avait été révélée et bien ce n'est pas le cas !

Alors selon vous, quel est la partie du secret que cache Neji et Sasuke ? Comment Naruto va-t-il réagir aux menaces de Sakura ? Une autre question s'est-elle imposée à votre esprit ...?


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre difficile à écrire... pas tant à cause du contenu, mais plutôt de la peur de décevoir j'imagine. Cette histoire a déjà son plan, sa fin, ses péripéties. Elle est courte. (oui il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin, un ou deux encore.) Et surtout ce n'est, je pense, pas une histoire facile. Dans le sens où j'ai du mal à adopter le schéma type de la romance pure dans les fanfictions. Je ne fais pas de la romance pure et c'est principalement pour cela que j'ai cette peur de décevoir bon nombre de lecteurs avec cette histoire plus tournée vers la tragédie que la romance...

Cela dit, je suis plutôt contente de voir que les faiblesses de mes écrits ont été relevées dans les review, certains hésitant parfois à être totalement honnêtes. Là... je m'en suis pris plein la figure et tant mieux !

En effet, la relation sexuelle de Sasuke et Naruto est arrivée très rapidement. Par rapport à mon plan initial, c'est normal. Je suis d'ailleurs plutôt satisfaite de voir que ça a été remarqué. Je n'aime pas... du tout écrire les scènes de sexe en fait (celle là était ma première et je n'ai pas réussi à la relire tellement j'avais honte) mais celle-ci, prématurée, était nécessaire à la suite de cette histoire.

Je vous remercie donc encore pour vos review, continuez à m'en envoyé pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je crois qu'un auteur ne peut pas se passer de ce genre de commentaires pour progresser. Et j'espère également que même si vous veniez à être déçus de cette histoire, vous aurez passez un bon moment à la lire.

Sur ce... bonne lecture.

* * *

Sasuke s'éveilla, l'esprit embrumé et la bouche pâteuse. Il se sentait vidé et ses joues lui semblaient tirés à cause des larmes qui avaient séché sur sa peau. L'oreiller était encore humide et le drap blanc était tâché de traînées rouges. L'adolescent baissa les yeux à son poignet, le soulevant paresseusement et se rendit compte que le bandage qu'il avait passé autour de sa plaie s'était imbibé de sang, donnant une abominable couleur brunâtre.

Sasuke se redressa mais leva les mains à sa tête son crâne était douloureux et il lui semblait entendre son cœur battre dans les moindre artère et veinules de son cerceau. Il tourna lentement la tête vers sa main gauche. Elle était engourdie et il bougeait à peine les doigts. Il soupira et laissa son membre retomber mollement sur le matelas. Il déroula lentement la bande de tissu qui compressait son poignet. Il l'avait volontairement serré abusivement, n'ayant pas réfléchit sur le coup. Il s'était simplement dit que cela stopperait l'hémorragie. Pas qu'il se souciait particulièrement de saigner, mais puisqu'il n'en mourrait pas, il préférait éviter de mettre du sang partout. Déjà que son drap était tâché...

" - Le sang c'est une vraie plaie..." lâcha-t-il avant de rire nerveusement de sa réplique.

Voilà qu'en plus de tout le reste il devenait idiot...

Il jeta un œil à son réveil et soupira quand il vit qu'il allait être en retard en cours. Il s'habilla rapidement, enfilant sa chemise d'uniforme en faisant attention à bien remontée sa manche gauche. Il fit un tour dans la salle de bain et après avoir fait le nécessaire habituel, il attrapa une nouvelle bande blanche dans l'armoire à pharmacie. À l'époque sa mère en avait fait un stock monumental, s'attirant toujours des remarques amusées de la part de son mari. Au final, ces bandes lui avait beaucoup servi.

Sasuke enroula doucement le tissu immaculé. Il ne prit pas la peine de nettoyer sa plaie il ne voulait pas la voir. Il devinait quelle forme elle avait sous la couche de sang coagulé à sa surface, mais la voir propre et nette ne le tentait pas. Il serra le bandage autant que possible pour que personne ne remarque l'épaisseur anormale de sa manche d'uniforme. Il savait que c'était idiot. Neji le remarquerait sans problème. Parce que Neji le connaissait trop bien, jusqu'à la moindre de ses mimiques involontaires et cela l'agaçait autant que ça le touchait.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et croisa les doigts pour qu'Orochimaru ne sorte pas de son bureau. Il avait l'habitude, lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, de se lever à cinq heure précises pour ses exercices physiques puis à six heure trente il se rendait dans son bureau pour y faire Dieu seul sait quoi. Sasuke fut étonné en passant devant la porte de la pièce qui était grande ouverte, le siège en cuir marron inoccupé. Il tendit l'oreille mais il n'entendit ni les bruits de vaisselles qui auraient pu indiquer qu'Orochimaru était en cuisine ni le bruit de la radio du salon. Il songea en quittant sa maison que son tuteur avait dû se tromper en lui donnant ses dates de congé. Après tout, sa volvo noire n'était plus dans l'allée.

Il enfoui les mains dans ses poches, priant pour que sa journée au lycée se passe du mieux possible.

o*o*o*o*o

Assis depuis quelques minutes sur le muret qui faisait face à l'entrée du lycée, Neji tentait de rester calme. Naruto l'agaçait. Pire, il lui tapait franchement sur les nerfs. À piailler comme ça dans tout les sens "Sasuke ceci" "Sasuke cela" mais qu'il cesse ! Neji ne répondait donc rien, tentant de se raisonner pour conserver l'image de l'ami attentif et dévoué qu'il renvoyait à tous. Cependant, il perdu toute volonté de luter contre son agacement quand le blond lui sortit la phrase de trop : un énième "Pourquoi je ne me suis pas arrêté ?"

" - Parce que tu ne voulais pas et parce que tu es un crétin qui demande aux autres de lui trouver des excuses !"

L'emportement soudain de son ami stupéfia Naruto. Il le fixa comme s'il venait de lui avouer être un extraterrestre.

" - P... pradon ?

- Tu as très bien compris Naruto. Tu commence sérieusement à m'énerver.

- Mais comment ? S'indigna ce dernier.

- Comment ? Voyons, ce qui m'agace Naruto, c'est que tu recommence ! Comme avec ce garçon que tu as rencontré à l'orphelinat la heu... Celui qui dessinait tout le temps.

- Sai ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui Sai. Tu crois que je n'ai jamais remarqué votre petit manège ? Vous sortiez ensemble et quand sa famille d'accueil l'a mis dehors parce qu'ils vous ont surpris tu t'es empressé de sortir avec la première fille qui est passée par la ! Au final tu connais déjà très bien l'amour avec un homme, tu as simplement peur de reconnaître que c'est impossible pour toi de t'épanouir avec une femme. C'est pour ça que quand tu as vu Sasuke, qui est trop instable et fragile pour te repousser, a gardé ses doutes pour lui quand tu lui as sauté dessus, tu ne t'es pas gêné ! C'est... normal ça. Franchement bas mais c'est presque normal pour un adolescent, surtout que tu l'apprécie et qu'il est touchant. Ce qui n'est pas normal en revanche c'est que tu n'accepte pas le fait que tu puisse aimer ça et que tu me rabâche sans cesse tes pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi !

- Mais attends Neji tu délire complètement !

- Absolument pas ! Écoute moi Naruto. Je t'ai dit que je t'épaulerais car je sais à quel point il est dur de s'accepter comme on est, mais ce ne sera pas aux dépends de Sasuke."

Le ton de Neji était catégorique. Naruto bouillait mais ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il avait envie de lui en coller une pour qu'il se taise mais le jeune Hyûga avait atteint dans son esprit un statut un peu particulier et intouchable quand il avait appris que Sasuke l'avait défiguré. D'ailleurs pourquoi Neji préférait-il soutenir un garçon qui lui avait fait ce mal plutôt que lui ? Il s'apprêtait à poser la question quand l'objet de leur dispute arriva devant la grille du lycée. Naruto le rejoint rapidement, les mains dans les poches.

" - Sas...

- Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler."

Le brun dévia de sa trajectoire première afin d'éviter Naruto qui le retint par le poignet. Le gémissement de douleur qu'échappa Sasuke attira son attention et il découvrit un large bandage passé autours de son poignet et de sa main. _Génial... _songea le brun.

" - Qu'est-ce que...

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te parler, lâche moi !"

De sa main non-blessée Sasuke le poussa brusquement pour passer et entrer dans la cours du lycée. Sur son passage, les élèves se retournaient, murmuraient puis riaient. Naruto s'approcha d'un groupe pour entendre ce qui les faisait rire ainsi.

" - À ce qu'il paraît il se fait du mal pour faire chanter sa petite amie, c'est pitoyable !

- Mais non voyons, il est gay tu ne savais pas ? Son chéri a du se désintéresser de lui alors il fait son intéressant c'est tout.

- Et dire que j'avais du respect pour lui."

Naruto grogna, atterré. Il savait bien que cette rumeur n'était pas vraie et que donc quelqu'un s'amusait à colporter des ragots mensongers. Il ne se posa pas longtemps la question de savoir "qui" était responsable, l'image d'une femme aux cheveux roses s'imposant d'elle même à son esprit.

Il se tourna pour faire part de son mécontentement à Neji mais remarqua que ce dernier ne l'avait pas attendu, étant aller rejoindre Sasuke. Naruto les vit en pleine conversation et se dépêcha de marcher jusqu'à eux. Il arriva sur une phrase de Neji qui le fit tiquer.

" - Tu devrais te séparer de ces documents, quitte à les brûler je ne sais pas...

- Quels documents ? Ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Aucun qui te concerne, répliqua durement Sasuke. Je vais en cours, à plus Neji."

Naruto regarda l'Uchiwa s'éloigner, le cœur serré. Il aurait voulu l'aider mais ses interventions étaient plus désastreuses qu'autre chose... Neji le fixait silencieusement et lui asséna soudainement une petite claque derrière la tête.

" - Mais t'es fou ?!

- Tout le monde est fou à sa manière Naruto." lâcha Neji d'une voix étonnamment sérieuse.

Le blond en fut si décontenancé que lorsque son ami se dirigea vers les salles de classe, il resta planté la. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits quand Neji atteint l'entrée et courut pour le rejoindre.

o*o*o*o*o

" - Hey la tafiole, les vestiaires des mecs c'est pas pour toi ! Va donc avec les filles et puis enfile leur uniforme tant que t'y es !"

Sasuke ne vit pas un seul élève de sa classe qui n'éclate pas de rire. Hilarant... Songea-t-il. Forcément il fallait qu'il ait sport aujourd'hui. Il avisa les portes fermées des vestiaires que lui avait claquée ses "camarades" au nez. C'étaient les seules entrées du gymnase aussi se dit-il qu'il allait en profiter. Il se dirigea à l'arrière du bâtiment et s'assit dans l'herbe humide. Les nuages, menaçant de leur couleur sombre depuis le matin, ne tirent pas plus longtemps et un orage éclata. Sasuke se retrouva trempé jusqu'aux os en quelques minutes mais cela lui convenait. Il ferma les yeux et se rappela ce jour où Naruto était venu le chercher sur le toit. Il revit son regard d'azur qui pétillait joyeusement, ses moustaches cicatricielles qui l'amusaient finalement... Devant ses paupières clauses, écran de ses souvenirs, il se repassa le film de leur début de romance. Il avait toujours su que ça n'irait pas plus loin et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il réalisait à quel point il avait pu avoir raison et à quel point cela avait été désastreux. Il pouvait supporter beaucoup de chose mais il avait un besoin vital d'être ignoré. Évidemment les lycéens n'étaient pas connus pour ignorer ceux qu'ils avaient choisis comme tête de turcs... Il avait cru qu'en s'offrant à Naruto, il pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Il se souvint qu'il avait été doux et qu'il n'avait eu que de rares hésitations, notamment au moment de trouver son... point sensible. Il fronça les sourcils en effaçant cette idée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle il voulait penser aujourd'hui. Il se demandait simplement comment toute l'école était au courant de son homosexualité. Naruto n'en aurait pas parlé et pourtant il était le seul du lycée au courant en mettant Neji de côté...

Des pas lents lui firent tendre l'oreille, le tirant de ses réflexions. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'une silhouette ne se poste devant lui, déposant une veste sur sa tête.

" - Tu es trempé, constata Neji d'une voix douce comme s'il s'adressait à un petit animal.

- Pourquoi tu es là ?

- Je m'inquiétais.

- Encore ?

- Toujours. Viens, je t'amène à l'infirmerie pour ton poignet."

Il aida Sasuke à se relever et le conduit sans un mot jusqu'au bâtiment principal. L'Uchiwa ne lutta pas. À quoi bon ?

" - Tu sors de cours uniquement parce que tu t'inquiète toi ?

- J'ai demandé à aller aux toilettes, j'en ai seulement profité pour vérifier que tu allais bien."

Sasuke ne répondit que d'un simple "hm" alors qu'il se présentait à l'infirmerie. Une pièce que l'Uchiwa avait souvent redouté.

L'infirmière qui les accueillit défit le bandage de fortune de l'adolescent et soupira. Elle avait déjà vu beaucoup de scarifications d'élèves désespérés mais celle la était vraiment la pire qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle avait entendu parler de cet élève par les professeurs et avait cru comprendre qu'il était quelque peu spécial.

Elle utilisa une gaze pour effacer toutes les traces de sang séché et la plaie s'avéra plus profonde que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. La blessure formait une diagonale d'environ dix centimètres, brune et vulgaire sur une peau blanche comme neige. L'infirmière se demanda comment cette blessure avait pu cesser de saigner sans intervention et soigna la plaie aussi bien que possible. Derrière elle, Neji fixait le poignet des yeux, accusateur et inquiet. Sasuke faisait semblant de ne pas le voir. Après tout il ne se souvenait même pas s'être blessé volontairement alors si ça se trouvait ce n'était qu'un accident... Bien qu'il en douta. Remarque, Orochimaru ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissé se suicider dans la cuisine. Il l'aurait envoyé s'occuper de ça dans la salle de bain pour que ce soit moins salissant.

" - Voilà monsieur Uchiwa. Ne serrez pas trop votre bandage ça peut être dangereux... Vous devriez vous reposer aujourd'hui..."

L'infirmière lui tendit un billet à remettre au secrétariat pour qu'ils le laissent rentrer chez lui la journée et il lui en fut presque reconnaissant. En sortant de l'infirmerie, Sasuke leva enfin les yeux vers Neji qui semblait nager en plein désespoir.

" - Encore ? Ça recommence ? Souffla-t-il.

- Neji, je ne me souviens même pas de ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Comme à chaque fois."

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant et Sasuke fut le premier à détourner les yeux. Les iris nacrées de Neji lui faisait aussi mal qu'une marque au fer rouge. Il serra le billet dans sa main et arriva au secrétariat, laissant Neji repartir en cours de son côté.

Quand il entra chez lui, Mikoto le salua d'un doux "bienvenu à la maison" auquel Sasuke ne répondit pas par son habituel esquisse de sourire. Derrière elle, son père qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis deux ans le fixait durement, se massant doucement la gorge. Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de vérifier qu'il avait toujours cette plaie béante au cou et sa mâchoire se crispa quand il la vit.

Il décida d'ignorer ses hallucinations et posa son sac dans le salon.

" - Mon chéri, ton ami Neji est venu pour t'apporter les cours que tu as manqués. Ton frère est avec lui dans la cuisine."

Il se souvenait de ces mots, Mikoto les lui avait dit de sa voix tendre de mère le jour où elle était morte. Sasuke plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour qu'elle cesse de lui parler. Il continuait pourtant d'entendre sa voix, qui lui promettait de passer plus de temps avec lui, ou qui le prévenait que les gâteaux qu'elle avait fait pour lui étaient prêts.

Il se rendit rapidement dans la salle de bain pour la fuir. La silhouette illusoire avait pourtant déjà disparue. Sasuke fixa son regard à son reflet dans le grand miroir de la salle d'eau. Des souvenirs de cette soirée atroce lui revinrent en mémoire. Les cris lui firent mal aux tympans comme si ses parents avaient été la à crier à son oreille comme à l'époque. Il vit le regard de son frère qu'il croisait, paniqué. La frayeur et le dégoût s'imposèrent en maîtres dans son esprit et il ne supporta plus ce reflet de lui qui lui montrait la vérité aussi crûment. Il ne voyait jamais son passé plus objectivement que lorsqu'il le vivait à travers ses propres yeux, dans son reflet sur ce miroir...

Il leva le poing et l'abattit contre la glace qui explosa, dépendant des débris de verre au sol et dans le lavabo. Des gouttes de sang dilué par les larmes les rejoignirent rapidement. Sasuke songea que définitivement, la couleur rubis du sang était la plus belle.

o*o*o*o*o

" - Garce..."

L'insulte résonna encore à nouveau dans la chambre colorée d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, regardant par la fenêtre. Elle regarda les rues se couvrir d'une pellicule d'eau. Son cœur était serré, elle se sentait un peu coupable. Mais au fond elle savait bien que Sasuke méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait.

" - Et idiote."

Elle soupira. Elle était beaucoup de choses sauf idiote. Elle avait préparé tout ce qu'elle avait à faire très minutieusement, s'occupant de prendre les photos avec son portable au bon moment, les imprimer à partir de son ordinateur le soir-même pour les déposer le lendemain même dans la boîte aux lettres des Uchiwa en partant à son lycée. Elle avait bien évidemment envoyé par MMS ou par mail une copie de ses photos à nombre de commères de l'établissement où étudiait son petit-ami et l'autre fou.

" - Et homophobe.

- Homophobe ? Répéta-t-elle, faisant entendre sa voix à Naruto depuis le début de la soirée.

- Ben oui.

- Je ne suis pas homophobe Naruto. Sinon je t'aurais plaqué sans attendre sachant que tu es allé embrasser un homme."

Naruto, avachis sur le lit de la jeune femme bien qu'il la bouda, se redressa d'un geste. Il avait un peu l'air d'un ahuri mais après tout ça ne changeait pas trop de sa façon d'être habituelle.

" - Ah ?

- Ben oui, soupira-t-elle. J'avoue que je... ne suis pas du tout à l'aise avec tout ce qui est homosexualité c'est... bizarre, mais bon... je n'y peux rien et ça ne me concerne pas de toute façon.

- Mais... alors pourquoi tu t'entends pas avec Sasuke ? Et Neji !

- Je croyais qu'ils te l'avaient dit, nota Sakura.

- Ben je croyais aussi figure toi."

Elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre, suivant des yeux la courbe duveteuse des nuages. Elle repensa distraitement aux escapades enfantines qu'elle avait fait aux côtés du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier à quel point elle le trouvait beau, à quel point elle l'aimait à l'époque...

" - Il est... fou. Complètement fou... Si je t'interdis de l'approcher ce n'est pas seulement par jalousie, mais surtout parce que je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

- Mais voyons, pourquoi il me ferait du mal ? S'inquiéta Naruto en s'approchant à grands pas de la jeune femme.

- Tu es au courant non ? Il te l'a dit... Comment il a défiguré Neji... Hinata et moi avons tout vu, la pauvre elle a mis des semaines à s'en remettre !" Naruto tenta de croiser le regard de l'adolescente aux cheveux roses mais cette dernière gardait les yeux fixés aux nuages. Elle inspira, presque douloureusement.

" - Neji et lui était mes meilleurs amis, si je ne les côtoie plus c'est bien qu'il y a une raison suffisante."

Le blondinet la fixa encore quelques instants. Il était simplement venu lui demander des comptes, ayant compris le rôle qu'elle avait eu dans les rumeurs qui s'étaient propagées au lycée mais quand il l'avait vu si pensive, si maladroite... il avait décidé de rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'explique.

" - Je ne t'interdis plus de voir Sasuke si tu es conscient qu'il est complètement fou. Mais fais toujours attention à toi d'accord ?"

Naruto hocha docilement la tête. Le discours de Neji le matin même lui revint à l'esprit. _Au final tu connais déjà très bien l'amour avec un homme, tu as simplement peur de reconnaître que c'est impossible pour toi de t'épanouir avec une femme_. Il avait raison au fond et ça Naruto l'avait bien compris tout seul. Ses parents lui avaient tellement manqué... Il avait cette unique angoisse qu'il les dégoûte assez pour qu'ils fuient et savoir que l'homosexualité avait séparé tant de parents et d'enfants le rendait malade.

En regardant Sakura, il la vit sous un nouveau jour. Elle était fragile aujourd'hui et bien qu'il eut envie de la tuer il y avait encore quelques heures, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pitié d'elle. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, comme un frère enlacerait sa sœur désorientée puis murmura à son oreille : "Tout le monde est fou à sa manière..."

Décidément, Neji avait toujours raison...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Un peu plus court que les précédents mais malheureusement c'était nécessaire. Les choses évoluent... mais évoluent-elles bien ou mal ?

J'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre et je vous remercie de prendre le temps de lire cette histoire n.n


	9. Chapitre 8

Je vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture n.n

* * *

Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé la cigarette. Ça sentait mauvais, ça lui laissait un goût âpre dans la bouche et ça mettait de la cendre partout. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il aimait dans la cigarette ; la fumée. Il avait toujours été fasciné par les volutes couleur gris clair qui quittait les lèvres du fumeur. Quand il était enfant, il regardait son frère fumer. Les arabesques folles et éphémères que dessinait ce magnifique poison le captivait. Son frère s'était toujours un peu moqué de lui pour ça mais Sasuke n'y pouvait rien, il de calmait dès qu'il voyait de la fumée. C'est pour cela qu'il avait profité de l'absence d'Orochimaru pour allumer des cigarettes dans la maison. Dehors, le vent emportait la fumée avant qu'il ait pu en profiter.

Il était donc allongé sur son lit, pensif, une lucky strike à la main. De temps en temps il la portait à ses lèvres mais il n'aspirait jamais vraiment la fumée. Seul le bruit de sa respiration et le bruit du plissement de la manche de Sasuke se faisaient entendre dans le silence pesant de la maison. Il tentait de ne penser à rien, fixant distraitement les volutes vaporeuses afin d'y focaliser son esprit. Depuis quelques temps, il perdait pied. Ses crises de violence folle étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus facilement déclenchables. Il ne supportait plus la routine habituelle : école, devoirs, dodo et entre-temps, parfois, la visite de Neji. Il ne voulait même pas penser à Naruto. Il l'aimait certes, mais au final... l'amour n'était qu'un phénomène chimique irrationnel auquel il aurait mieux fait de ne pas prêter attention. D'autant plus qu'à son âge, cette chimie hormonale le poussait à tolérer facilement tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de nouveau dans une relation amoureuse. Il repensa un peu à la façon dont Naruto lui avait fait l'amour... ou plutôt... à la relation purement sexuelle qu'il avait eu avec lui. C'était comme ça et il n'avait pas tellement envie d'y revenir mais... il trouvait toujours qu'il y avait des incohérences entre la facilité du blond a accepter son envie de coucher avec un homme et sa soit-disant hétérosexualité à toute épreuve.

Il se prit la tête d'une main, retirant une longue bouffée de tabac, suivant de ses iris sombres le parcours fantomatique de la fumée. Sasuke n'avait plus envie de faire semblant. Il songeait sérieusement à arrêter les cours pour se consacrer uniquement à... rien. Au final c'était ce qui lui restait dans la vie : rien. Il n'avait plus foi en rien, ne s'intéressait à rien non plus. La seule chose qui l'avait occupée ces derniers temps était Naruto et il craignait que son admiration pour le blond ait été décuplée et transformée en amour par son esprit trop vide et trop tourmenté.

Malgré cela, son cœur n'en battait pas moins pour le blond. Il ne frémissait pas moins lorsque ce dernier l'approchait et il n'en avait pas moins envie de partager sa vie. Si Naruto changeait un peu et s'intéressait à lui autrement que pour une soirée de jambes-en-l'air, alors il pourrait sûrement songer à de plus beaux lendemains.

o*o*o*o*o

" - Voilà... Désolé Sakura.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui, désolé."

Les deux adolescents étaient assis côtes à côtes dans la chambre du jeune homme. La jeune femme était venue prendre de ses nouvelles et s'était faite belle pour lui. Elle qui ne se maquillait jamais avait tenu à emprunter le fard à paupière de sa mère, mettant ses yeux verts en valeur. Naruto n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer et l'avait même complimentée. Seulement, peu après, il avait lâché une phrase que Sakura avait décidément du mal à comprendre.

" - Tu ne peux pas me dire ça comme ça ! "Je te quitte" et puis c'est tout ?!

- Je ne t'ai pas dit que ça... Tu es une bonne amie, on aura simplement une relation différente mais je ne te lâche pas complètement. J'ai simplement compris que je te voyais... différemment d'une petite amie."

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se leva pour lui faire face de toute sa hauteur. Naruto, assis à la chaise de son bureau, triturait nerveusement les manches de son sweat-shirt orange. La voix grésillante du présentateur des informations qui s'échappait de la vieille radio occupant le silence parfois trop pesant.

" - C'est uniquement à cause de Sasuke... grommela Sakura, déclenchant un petit rire amère de la part de son ex-petit ami.

- Absolument pas. Enfin pas tout à fait. Dis toi... que ta réaction me dégoûte, reprit-il d'une voix étrangement sérieuse. Tu as beau avoir des raisons d'être en colère contre lui mais de là à faire ce que tu as fait... Tu le connaissais, tu savais parfaitement comment il allait réagir et malgré ça tu n'as pas hésité à envoyer ses photos et à répandre ces rumeurs pour lui pourrir la vie.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé...

- Non ! Tu m'as expliqué pourquoi tu avais fait cela, mais je n'ai encore jamais pu te dire ce que j'en pensais vraiment. Tu crois que je peux rester avec toi bien sagement en sachant ce que tu lui as fait ?! Je ne suis pas de son côté ou du tiens, mais là... je trouve que tu as été trop loin. Lui ne s'en ait jamais pris à toi que je sache.

- Alors tu me quitte pour quelque chose que j'ai fait à quelqu'un d'autre... ? Résuma-t-elle ébahie.

- Je te quitte parce que je vois ce que tu es vraiment. Avec moi tu as toujours été adorable, mais si je venais à me disputer avec je ne sais lequel de tes amis et que cela finisse plus mal pour lui que pour moi par exemple, est-ce que ça te suffirait à vouloir me le faire payer ?

- C'est totalement différent Naruto ! Sasuke est un malade mental, c'est incomparable !

- Comment veux-tu qu'il puisse évoluer si tout les jours il y a quelqu'un pour lui rappeler les erreurs qu'il a faites ?!" s'emporta-t-il, se redressant de toute sa hauteur devant la jeune femme qui baissa les yeux.

Il fusillait Sakura du regard. Son visage, toujours jovial, avait pris une teinte plus rouge à cause de la colère qui lui faisait monter les sangs aux joues. La fille aux cheveux roses n'arrivait qu'à peine à résister à son envie de fuir. Elle resta donc figée, les pieds difficilement encrés à la moquette bleue de la chambre. Derrière eux, le journaliste de la radio locale annonçait qu'une volvo noire contenant un corps avait été retrouvée et que les vaches du champs où elle avait été calcinée avaient toutes pris la fuite.

" - Je suis désolée Naruto...

- Moi aussi. Je croyais que tu étais une gentille fille, incapable de faire du mal à une mouche... Comme quoi je me suis encore trompé."

Sakura releva les yeux, hésitante, et les accrocha au regard dur de son ancien petit ami. Ce dernier soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux d'or. Il lui indiqua la porte de sa chambre d'une main et la fille aux cheveux roses n'hésita alors qu'une seconde avant de partir.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, clouant son regard à un poster de grands sportifs qu'il avait accroché au plafond. Les yeux marrons de l'homme le fixait avec détermination et rage de vaincre. C'était ce regard qu'il croisait tout les matins en s'éveillant qui l'avait souvent poussé à croire en ses rêves. Il en avait eu beaucoup, des rêves, tout au long de sa vie. Enfant, il avait rêvé d'avoir des parents aimant. Adolescent, il avait retrouvé ses parents et avait voulu trouver une jolie fille pas trop bête avec qui il aurait pu fonder une petite famille une fois adulte. Il s'était souvent imaginé qu'un fois adulte il aurait simplement rêvé d'avoir une place de choix au sein d'une grande entreprise car certes ses ambitions étaient simples, mais il tenait toujours à avoir la place la plus haute possible ! C'est pourquoi il avait toujours également tenu à avoir l'attitude d'un garçon pour qui on aurait pu avoir de l'estime et de la fierté. Il se rappela de Sai, ce garçon qui avait un petit air de ressemblance avec Sasuke de par sa peau blanche et ses cheveux noirs. Il était rapidement tombé amoureux de l'adolescent avec qui il partageait la vie difficile de l'orphelinat. Quand Sai avait été placé en famille d'accueil, Naruto avait pu lui rendre visite très souvent. Ils étaient insouciants à cette époque et n'avaient pas vraiment prêté attention à ne pas se faire surprendre par les parents de substitution du brun. Cela était donc arrivé assez rapidement et avec cela, la vie de Sai avait pris un tournant décisif. Il avait dû regagner l'orphelinat, lui qui avait cru pouvoir s'épanouir au sein d'une famille qui l'avait accueillit bras ouverts et sourire aux lèvres. Ses rêves et ses espoirs l'avaient quittés ce jour là.

Les parents de Naruto étaient venus le chercher peu après. Le blond avait alors pris la décision de rompre avec Sai. Ses parents semblaient si ravis de le retrouver ! Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se questionner à chaque seconde : est-ce qu'ils me souriraient s'ils savaient ? Est-ce que Kushina me préparerait ces gâteaux ? Est-ce que Minato m'aurait emmené avec lui jouer au tennis ?

Il n'avait pas voulu tenter le diable et avait préféré fuir toutes ces questions en se disant qu'après tout, il voulait une femme et une vie tranquille. Il avait rencontré Sakura chez Kiba quelques jours plus tard. Depuis, il avait refoulé ses pulsions. Il couchait sans problème avec la jeune femme, avait même une certaine tendresse pour elle, alors il s'était convaincu qu'il était bel et bien hétéro et que son faux pas avec Sai n'était dû qu'à la folie de l'adolescence. Quand il avait rencontré Sasuke, il avait tout de suite repensé à son premier amour. De ce fait, il avait été à la fois intrigué et apeuré par ce garçon. En revanche quand il lui avait parlé pour la première fois seul à seul, il avait vu que Sasuke était une âme brisée, un être bouleversé. Cela lui avait déchiré le cœur et il avait immédiatement eu de la tendresse pour ce garçon.

Quand ils s'étaient embrassé par erreur chez Neji, il s'était dit que finalement, les garçons lui manquaient. Simplement. Peu romantique certes, mais véridique. Il avait, sans s'en rendre compte, continué de penser au brun. Il avait partagé l'inquiétude de Neji pour l'orphelin et bien vite, il s'était dis que s'il n'était pas aussi craintif par rapport à la réaction de ses parents, il n'aurait pas hésité à franchir le pas qui le séparait de Sasuke.

Ce pas, il l'avait carrément zappé pour passer directement à ce qui aurait dû être l'apogée de leur relation ! Seulement, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était à ce moment là ou jamais. Ils étaient chez Sasuke et pas chez lui il n'y aurait pas de conséquence pour lui. Sur le coup, il n'avait tout simplement pas cherché plus loin et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se dit qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment eu envie. Quand Sasuke n'avait pas cherché à le faire arrêté, il n'avait pas vu de raison de se stopper.

Il réfléchit longuement, allongé sur son lit d'adolescent. Son cœur et sa raison se disputant encore et toujours pour déterminer quelle serait l'issue de son histoire avec Sasuke. Quand il aurait trouvé, il se rendrait chez lui sans attendre.

o*o*o*o*o

Neji arriva chez Sasuke en fin de journée. Son sac de cours vissé à l'épaule et les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, il toqua nerveusement à la porte de la demeure Uchiwa. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un adolescent fatigué et pâle qui le laissa entrer sans se presser. Après tout, Neji n'était ici que pour lui donner les cours qu'il avait loupé. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils avaient convenus. Malgré ça, Sasuke sentait bien que le jeune Hyûga brûlait d'envie de lui parler de bien d'autres sujets qui l'auraient passablement mis hors de lui. Il lui proposa de boire quelque chose et Neji hocha simplement la tête, suivant docilement son ami à travers la maison silencieuse. C'était quelque chose qui impressionnait et intimidait toujours Neji, ce silence de mort. Il était de toute façon mal à l'aise dans cette maison, qu'il y ait du bruit ou non.

Sasuke lui tendit un verre d'eau pétillante que Neji bu à petites gorgées, tentant de trouver comment aborder certains sujets. Il commença par le moins compliqué et désigna le poignet bandé d'un geste.

" - Comment est-ce que ça va ?

- Bien, répondit Sasuke, apparemment peu enclin à bavarder.

- Tu t'es souvenu de...

- Rien.

- Bien" soupira Neji en posant son verre dans l'évier.

Il fixa un moment son ami dans les yeux, des fois que cela lui permette de changer d'avis par miracle. Ce qui décida Sasuke, ce fut lorsque Neji baissa les yeux, désemparé face à son cas plus que désespéré. Il s'en voulait toujours de lui imposer ses divagations et il suffisait qu'il pose les yeux sur ce bandeau délavé pour passer à son ami tout ses désirs. Bien sur, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'irait jamais avouer même sous la torture.

Il fit signe à Neji de le suivre au salon et s'assit sur un des fauteuils en cuir noir qui occupait la pièce. L'autre adolescent l'imita, se posant face à lui, docile, attentif.

" - Tu veux me parler, ça se voit, alors vas-y, ordonna presque Sasuke.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voulais te demander en fait. Déjà... Si tu tenais le coup, par rapport à tout ce qu'il c'est passé ces derniers temps.

- Eh bien... réfléchis Sasuke avant de souffler à voix basse. Je crois que je gère plutôt bien. Enfin tu sais comment je suis, tu le sais même mieux que moi d'ailleurs. Il y a encore quelques temps, je me serais fait simplement sauter la cervelle."

Il se retint de rire en apercevant la grimace douloureuse de Neji. Pourtant il savait bien que ce n'était pas le bon sujet avec lequel plaisanter face à lui. Il reprit plus sérieusement, décidé à se laisser aller un peu. Après tout il parlait à Neji, le seul qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

" - C'est dur mais vraiment, je gère mieux qu'avant. Je ne dis pas que tout va bien non plus mais... J'ai peu d'hallucinations, des crises qui ne durent pas trop longtemps alors... ça va.

- Peu d'hallucinations c'est que tu en as quand même encore. Je croyais que c'était passé pourtant."

Sasuke répondit par la négative d'un mouvement de tête, s'appuyant au dossier du fauteuil. Il lâcha un petit soupire, comme s'il venait de pratiquer un sport intense et qu'il pouvait enfin prendre un moment de repos. Seulement au lieu d'avoir mal aux bras et aux jambes, il avait mal à la tête et au cœur.

" - Ça n'a jamais cessé. Elle est là tout les jours sans exception, répondit-il, omettant de préciser que la dernière fois, elle avait été accompagné de son mari. Parfois ça me pousse à être un peu violent, mais les seuls cadavres que j'ai à enterrer sont ceux d'une lampe et d'un miroir.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu parle comme ça Sasuke...

- Ce n'est qu'une image, détends toi.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas me détendre ici.

- Il serait temps que tu passe au dessus, s'agaça l'orphelin.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Je crois que j'ai le droit de ne pas être à l'aise dans cette maison. Je suis même étonné que tu aies demandé à y rester quand on t'a proposé de la vendre.

- Il s'agit de mon héritage, je ne vais pas la vendre et changer contre une maison sans passé. Celle-ci ne m'apporte peut-être que de la douleur mais au moins elle m'apporte quelque chose.

- Pour en revenir au sujet... coupa-t-il. À part ses soucis là, comment tu gère pour Orochimaru et le lycée ?

- Je n'ai pas recroisé Orochimaru de toute façon et pour le lycée... eh bien je suis agacé mais je m'y attendais."

Au fond, même s'il tentait de montrer le contraire, Sasuke souffrait énormément du rejet de tout les lycéens. Il jouait les insensibles mais personne ne pouvait rester de marbre quand tout le monde on le dévisageait sans cesse en se moquant et en le chahutant. Il avait compris qu'il ne trouverait personne à part Neji pour le soutenir quand même les professeurs l'évitait dans les couloirs. Il était désigné comme "le garçon bizarre" et de ce fait personne, adulte ou adolescent, ne voulait être vu en sa compagnie.

" - Si je tenais Sakura...

- Je sais. Mais après tout, elle n'est pas la seule fautive.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Sasuke.

- Je vais peut-être être dur mais pour moi, même si Sakura est celle qui a tout manigancé, elle n'aurait rien pu faire sans Naruto.

- Naruto est simplement un idiot naïf...

- Arrête. Il n'est peut-être pas Einstein mais il n'a pas non plus le QI d'une huître. Il m'a dit qu'il avait couché avec toi et le fait qu'il l'ait fait comme ça...

- Il a juste eu envie d'essayer avec un mec si ça se trouve, coupa Sasuke qui commençait à craindre d'embrayer sur ses doutes par rapport au blond.

- Sasuke, normalement je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais là je ne peux pas faire autrement. Naruto avait déjà eu une relation avec un garçon. Il sait très bien comment c'est et comment ça marche. C'est pour ça que je le trouve coupable aussi. Il laisse Sakura faire sans chercher à intervenir dans tout ça, c'est..."

Il soupira, à cour de mot pour exprimer avec exactitude ce qu'il ressentait. En face de lui, Sasuke, choqué et en colère, avait froncé les sourcils. Son cœur s'était accéléré et ses entrailles s'étaient nouées. Il repensait à la facilité avec laquelle Naruto avait trouvé sa prostate, la façon dont il n'avait que peu hésiter au final. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir en beauté. Il aurait pu protester c'est vrai mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait sachant qu'à ce moment là, seul Naruto comptait un peu pour lui ?

Il serra les poings. Il commençait à ne plus supporter qu'on se serve de lui. Orochimaru profitait allègrement de la fortune Uchiwa, les lycéens profitaient de son malheur pour se moquer et le rabaisser et maintenant, en plus de tout ça, il apprenait que le seul espoir qu'il lui restait de stabilité venait de voler en poussière ! Il crispa sa mâchoire si fort que ses dents lui en firent mal mais il ne voulait pas craquer. Pas encore, pas devant Neji. Il se leva d'un bon, commençant à tourner dans le salon.

Neji se leva et tenta de poser la main sur son épaule mais Sasuke l'évita agilement et lui hurla de ne pas le toucher. Le Hyûa sursauta et serra sa main contre sa poitrine. Il avait beau se raisonner, Sasuke lui faisait toujours aussi peur quand il était dans cet état.

" - Tu devrais t'en aller Neji" murmura l'orphelin et son ami hésita un moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Il finit par tourner les talons pour quitter rapidement la maison mais n'alla pas très loin, s'asseyant simplement devant la porte avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Il écouta les bruits venant de la maison, prêt à intervenir s'il entendait quelque chose de suspect, mais pour une fois, Sasuke semblait vouloir surpasser sa crise.

En effet, l'adolescent s'était recroqueviller devant la cheminée éteinte, les mains crispées sur son crâne. Il tremblait doucement, mais il savait qu'il allait pouvoir se calmer. Il se sentait pas son sang bouillir au point de lui faire tourner la tête. Cela l'étonnait d'ailleurs car il avait rarement été si désemparé depuis la mort de ses parents.

Il sembla repenser à quelque chose d'important et se redressa, droit comme un i, pour se diriger comme une flèche dans le bureau d'Orochimaru où la fenêtre ouverte oscillait doucement. Il fouilla dans les tiroirs, trouvant papiers en vrac, médicaments et même arme de service, mais aucune trace de ce qu'il cherchait. Il ouvrit le placard à dossiers à côté du bureau et laissa tomber plusieurs enveloppe marrons sur le col. Ils étaient rangé par date. Il savait donc que ce qu'il cherchait était dans une des pochettes au sol. Il referma doucement le tiroir et ramassa les dossiers qu'il avait jeté au sol et les porta à sa chambre. Il les dispersa sur son lit et hésita un moment. Il s'apprêtait à en attraper un quand le bruit de la sonnette d'entrée retentit.

Il soupira et quitta la chambre, se dépêchant d'aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il s'attendait à voir Neji, aussi fut-il surpris que ce soit Naruto qui se tenait sur le palier. Il avait l'air un peu gêné et il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

" - Salut Sasuke... Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir mais heu... je tenais quand même à parler un peu avec toi. Je peux ?

- Tu veux parler ? On peut très bien parler ici. Dis moi ce que tu veux." répondit agressivement Sasuke en s'appuyant à l'encadrement de la porte, faisant comprendre au blond qu'il ne le laisserait pas entrer sans une bonne raison.

Naruto leva les yeux vers lui, n'osant tout de même pas affronter le regard onyx qui le scrutait avec animosité. Il se trouvait un peu idiot, mais il tenait à être honnête avec Sasuke.

" - J'ai... pas tellement envie que tes voisins puissent en profiter en fait... tenta-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Écoute, c'est déjà pas facile alo..." Naruto s'interrompit en avisant la mine contrariée de Sasuke, il sentit qu'il devait vraiment se surveiller. "Mais après tout c'est ma faute hein, hé hé..."

Le brun soupira, agacé que l'énergumène prenne le temps de tourner autours du pot alors qu'il avait bien d'autre chose à faire.

" - J'ai croisé Neji en venant, reprit Naruto, il était devant ta porte. Il m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait en fait.

- Quand est-ce qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de toute façon ?

- T'as pas tord... enfin bref je... J'ai rompu avec Sakura."

Sa remarque lança un froid. Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un millimètre mais sans le savoir, l'Uzumaki venait de raviver sa colère.

" - Tu t'attends peut-être à ce que je te saute dans les bras ?

- N...non, non non pas du tout ! Mais... Je voulais te parler un peu de ça...

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. Si tu l'as quitté parce que tu ne l'aimais plus, grand bien te fasse. Mais si tu t'imagine que je vais t'accueillir comme ça, tu rêve tout éveillé.

- Non, il y a d'autres choses que je voulais te dire... Je... Ça ne rachètera rien hein mais je... j'ai trouvé ce bracelet éponge là et... j'ai pensé à ta cicatrice au poignet, Neji m'a dit que c'était pas beau alors si tu veux la cacher... ça pourra t'aider. Tiens."

Il sortit de sa poche le-dit bracelet éponge qu'il enfila au poignet de Sasuke, par dessus ses bandages. Le brun ne protesta pas quand il lui prit la main, mais il ne le remercia pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadeau de Naruto. C'était un vulgaire bout de tissu éponge noir sur lequel une étoile argentée avait été cousue. Il ne l'avouerait pas mais il le trouva plutôt beau.

" - Je peux entrer ? Tenta de nouveau le blond.

- Uniquement parce que tu prends ton temps pour me dire ce que tu veux et que moi je me les gèle dehors."

Sasuke se décala, permettant à Naruto d'entrer. Il ne l'attendit pas pour se rendre dans le salon, reprenant sa place dans son fauteuil habituel. Le blond, une fois ses chaussures retirées, le rejoignit à grands pas. Il n'osa tout d'abord pas prendre place mais quand Sasuke lui demanda ce qu'il attendait, planté debout comme un idiot, Naruto s'assit également, à la place où Neji s'était tenu quelques temps auparavant.

Il se tritura les doigts, souriant nerveusement. Sasuke l'ignorait totalement, les yeux rivés sur la cheminée en marbre.

" - Ta maison est jolie...

- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas tout mon temps Naruto, fit simplement remarqué le brun, sans agacement perceptible dans sa voix.

- Oui je... voilà. D'abord, je voulais te demander pardon. J'ai pas vraiment été un gentleman avec toi.

- Je ne suis pas une fille non plus. Suivant.

- Ben... en fait voilà je voulais te dire que si j'ai rompu avec Sakura, c'est parce que j'ai compris que je ne tomberais pas vraiment amoureux d'elle... Et puis elle a fait des choses que je n'ai pas accepté. Elle dit qu'elle n'est pas homophobe elle mais... enfin je pense que ça joue quand même dans ce qu'elle t'a fait."

Sasuke remarqua que le blond s'embrouillait dans ses explications. Il semblait très nerveux, plus que d'habitude. Mais cette fois il paraissait savoir où il voulait en venir. Malgré la colère qu'il ressentait contre lui, Sasuke se surpris à espérer un instant qu'il voulait encore de lui.

" - Enfin je... tu sais, si je suis partit tout de suite après, c'est parce que... je suis pas g...

- Oh Naruto arrête. Neji m'a dit que tu avais déjà de l'expérience avec les hommes et je suis bien placé pour pouvoir confirmer que tu n'avais pas l'air d'en être à ton premier essai."

Naruto hoqueta et écarquilla les yeux avant de les fixer directement à ses genoux. Il n'avait plus qu'à être honnête au final.

" - Bon je... oui mais... Je ne peux pas sortir avec un garçon, moi j'aimerais bien mais... Mes parents... ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, ils ne sont même pas attaché à moi comme les autres parents alors je peux pas risquer de les perdre !"

Sa voix se brisa et Sasuke releva doucement les yeux vers lui. Tiens, Naruto avait donc un point faible. Incapable de s'en empêcher, l'Uchiwa se le nota dans un coin de son esprit, au cas ou il ait un jour à utiliser cette information. Mais à l'instant même où il pensa cela, il su qu'il ne serait jamais capable de lui faire du mal sur ce sujet. Pour lui, la relation parents enfants était sacrée.

" - Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Sasuke ! Mais même maintenant, j'ai réfléchis et je ne serais pas capable de vivre quelque chose avec un garçon en me disant sans cesse que je risque de perdre mes parents ! Peu importe combien je t'apprécie Sasuke... Je ne peux juste pas... J'aurais aimé mais je... Désolé..."

Sasuke sentit un frisson glacial parcourir tout son corps. Il avait voulu y croire jusqu'au dernier instant mais maintenant il n'y avait plus aucune miette d'espoir. Il sentit une boule se loger dans sa gorge et inspira doucement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il baissa les yeux à ses mains qu'il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait. Naruto se leva rapidement pour se mettre face à lui. Il pris ses mains dans les siennes et les serra. Il avait le cœur serré. Il n'avait jamais voulu causer de la peine à Sasuke, il ne supportait pas ce regard inconsolable et ses réactions incontrôlées qui trahissait toutes les désespoir de l'orphelin. Il leva la main vers le visage pâle mais Sasuke le repoussa doucement.

" - Je... Je reviens... Attends moi là..."

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se releva en chancelant une seconde puis se rua à l'étage, laissant Naruto décontenancé au salon.

L'orphelin, le cœur battant, entra dans le bureau d'Orochimaru et s'appuya contre le bois lisse et froid du meuble. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière, la pénombre le réconfortant. Il se sentait invisible et cela le rassurait toujours un peu pendant ses crises. Mais l'obscurité avait un défaut qui rendait souvent Sasuke malade elle ne lui permettait pas d'échapper à ses souvenirs. Il revoyait tout plus nettement, il se souvenait de certains détails.

Son cœur serré lui faisait mal et il se pencha plus en avant pour tenter de calmer la douleur. Dans son esprit, il revoyait les remarques qu'Orochimaru lui avait faites quand il avait appris son homosexualité.

"Tu insulte la mémoire de tes parents !" Comme la première fois qu'il avait entendu ces paroles, il sentit le sang quitter son visage et fut pris d'un frisson d'angoisse.

" Tes parents auraient été si déçus... ils te regardent avec écœurement et honte !" Sasuke revit Orochimaru comme s'il était encore en face de lui, à proférer ces offenses immondes. L'adolescent se prit la tête entre les mains.

"Je crois que si ta mère n'était pas morte, le simple fait de savoir ce que tu as pu faire avec ce garçon l'aurait poussé à se suicider." Il sentit le sang se glacer dans ses veines et ses poings se serrèrent, comme à ce moment là.

"Tu es coupable d'avoir tué tes parents."

Des dizaines de voix se superposèrent à ces paroles. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant de les faire disparaître, mais dès qu'il croyait qu'elles allaient s'éteindre, c'était pour mieux reprendre ensuite. Il vit derrière l'ombre d'Orochimaru, les yeux accusateurs de tout ceux qui partageaient l'opinion de ce vieux serpent. Cet homme... s'il avait pu, il l'aurait tué depuis si longtemps... !

Il perdit soudain toute ses forces, tombant au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il se recroquevilla sans pouvoir se résoudre à lâcher sa tête. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser tellement il avait mal. Dans un coin de son esprit, une porte sembla s'ouvrir. Il cru se souvenir de quelques détails quand à ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'Orochimaru ait finit de le rabaisser. Il se vit retourner à la cuisine pour échapper aux paroles qui le blessaient plus que n'importe quel coup. Orochimaru l'avait suivit, se fichant bien de déclencher une crise.

Sasuke vit soudain la scène clairement, se demandant comment il avait pu l'oublier. Devant ses yeux s'anima le film de ses souvenirs. Plus il avança, plus Sasuke avait du mal à respirer.

Dans la cuisine, Sasuke tentait de se calmer, se passant de l'eau glacée sur le visage. À côté de lui, alerte, venimeux, Orochimaru ricanait. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Les insultes lui venaient naturellement, un vrai don. Plus il enfonçait son pupille, plus ce dernier avait du mal à garder le contrôle. Il tentait de se retenir, ses poings se serrant si fort qu'il cru qu'il allait en saigner. Mais l'adulte ne s'arrêtait pas. Il lança soudain une énième insulte, s'attaquant directement à Mikoto cette fois. Sasuke ne tint plus et lui lança son poing en pleine figure, satisfait quand il entendit un sombre craquement et que du sang goutta du nez blessé.

Orochimaru, surpris, ne pensa pas tout de suite à se défendre, se contentant d'éviter les coups comme il le pouvait. Mais Sasuke ne se lassait pas et continua de frapper avec rage et sentait qu'il perdait pied et se voyait donner ses coups sans vraiment pouvoir intervenir. Son corps laissait ses émotions s'exprimer d'elles-mêmes, libérant ses pulsions les plus violentes. Il le toucha plusieurs fois au visage et un coup de pied qu'il plaça dans le ventre de son tuteur fit lâcher une exclamation de douleur à celui-ci. Il menait la danse, tentant de le blesser le plus possible, uniquement pour lui faire mal. Il y parvint efficacement jusqu'à ce qu'Orochimaru ne sorte un petit couteau qu'il gardait toujours caché dans la botte de son uniforme militaire. Il profita d'un nouveau coup que tenta de lui asséner Sasuke pour enfoncer la lame dans le poignet de l'adolescent qui gémit de douleur et recula.

Du sang chaud s'écoula le long de son bras gauche et Sasuke ne pu en détourner le regard. La couleur vermeille du liquide poisseux mit en veille ce qui lui restait de raison. Il braqua son regard sur son tuteur qui ne mis pas longtemps à tenter une nouvelle attaque au couteau. Il avait peur de ce dont était capable Sasuke et réalisait trop tard qu'il n'aurait pas dû le provoquer. L'adolescent évita au mieux l'arme blanche et tendit la main pour la refermer autour du manche d'un large couteau de cuisine. Il attrapa le poignet d'Orochimaru de la main gauche et enfonça son couteau dans la cuisse de l'homme qui hurla en s'appuyant au plan de travail, lâchant son arme miniature.

Sasuke recula, satisfait dans sa folie de voir qu'il avait réussit à surpasser son tuteur.

" - Tu le regretteras Sasuke... !" grinça-t-il en saisissant ses clefs de voiture. Il saignait abondamment et l'orphelin le regarda prendre un torchon pour compresser la plaie.

Sa tension reprenait une allure normale. Il se calmait doucement, l'esprit encore embrumé. Son tuteur, fou de rage, alla rapidement dans son garage, prendre la voiture. Il n'avait sans doute pas voulu appeler les urgences car ils auraient remarqué la blessure de Sasuke et il aurait eu de sérieux problèmes.

Sasuke regarda la volvo noire passer devant la fenêtre, s'éloignant en direction de l'hôpital. Le sang qui coulait de son poignet avait déjà créé une large flaque visqueuse au sol. Il y tomba à genoux quand ses forces semblèrent l'abandonner.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, fait inutile car il n'y voyait rien dans ce bureau clos et silencieux. Il haletait, toussant parfois si fort qu'il en avait la gorge brûlante. Sa tête lui faisait un mal atroce, il était hanté par des milliers de voix qui le taxait de tueur, d'assassin. Il avait encore perdu les pédales. Il avait à nouveau fait couler le sang et il s'en était délecter.

Il ne pu empêcher des sanglots nerveux de le secouer, rendant sa respiration plus laborieuse encore. Il se redressa, retombant au sol avant de réussir à se relever. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement vidé de ses forces, que le poids de ces milliers de personnages indignés le poussaient à rester au sol, là où se trouvait sa place.

Il gémit de douleur, tout son corps le faisant souffrir. Il griffa ses tempes jusqu'au sang, arrachant la peau sans y réfléchir pour tenter de faire sortir ces voix. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : que tout cela s'arrête ! Il chancela jusqu'à la chaise de bureau ou il s'assit, ouvrant tout les tiroirs frénétiquement, espérant trouver quelque chose pour soulager sa douleur. Il tomba sur plusieurs boîtes de médicaments et entreprit de les ouvrir. Seulement dès qu'il n'y parvenait pas, la terreur le paralysant jusqu'au bout des doigts, il se griffait furieusement la cicatrice de son poignet droit qui se rouvrit. Du sang se répandit doucement le long de son bras et cela lui fit perdre pied. Il avala ardemment une plaquette entière de médicaments. Peu importe ce que c'était du moment qu'il y avait une chance que ces voix se taisent !

Il sentit pourtant la nausée arriver, mais il ne parvenait pas à vomir pour autant. Les voix l'accablaient sans cesse. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré de millions de personnes prêtent à le dépecer. Il aurait préféré qu'elles le fasse il n'aurait plus eu à supporter leurs accusations.

Les médicaments qu'il venait d'avaler lui firent tourner la tête elle sembla encore plus lourde et le brasier qui le faisait souffrir se raviva. Il gémit de douleur, se tordant sur cette chaise, incapable de penser rationnellement, obsédé par ces voix...

" - Tueur ! Assassin ! Tu aurais dû mourir à leur place !"

Il saisit dans le dernier tiroir la seule chose qui serait capable de les faire taire et le porta à son visage.

o*o*o*o*o

En bas, Naruto s'inquiétait. Sasuke n'était toujours pas revenu. Il prit son courage à deux mains et gagna rapidement l'étage, s'orientant vers la chambre de l'orphelin. Il ne le trouva pas, mais sur le lit, il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la pile de dossiers. Il s'approcha, examinant les quelques mots qui désignaient le contenus de chaque enveloppe. "Ordonnances" "versement hôpital" etc. Il cru lire "procès" sur l'une d'elle et n'hésita qu'une seconde pour s'en saisir. Il était trop curieux.

Il sortit plusieurs feuilles de l'enveloppe marron et les parcourus du regard. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit que ces documents faisaient référence au meurtre des parents de Sasuke. Il les lu en diagonale, tentant de comprendre le plus de chose possible, le plus rapidement possible.

Il saisit les mots "gorge tranchée" et "boîte crânienne brisée" dans le rapport du légiste. Il frissonna et jeta un œil à une lettre apparemment rédigée à la main. Dans celle-ci, il était question de prendre la responsabilité des meurtres, mais Naruto ne comprit pas tout. Apparemment, celui qui avait écrit cette lettre devait être un des tueurs qui s'adressait à son complice. Il changea toutefois d'avis quand il lu les dernières phrases, esseulées au recto.

"_Sasuke, tu es mon petit frère. Ce qui est arrivé devait se produire, c'était inévitable. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je dirais au tribunal que c'est moi qui ait frappé père pour te défendre. Après tout, nous avons des photos qui prouvent qu'il te frappait donc on croira à ma version des faits. Mère est morte par accident. C'est plausible après tout. Personne n'a besoin de savoir qu'elle n'est pas tombée toute seule dans les escaliers._

_Je sais que je risque tout de même la prison pour homicide, que j'ai voulu te protéger ou non. Mais je suis ton grand frère et c'est mon devoir d'en prendre la responsabilité, au moins en la mémoire de nos parents._

_Itachi._"

Naruto, ébahi et tremblant, saisit la dernière feuille du dossier. Il n'eut pas de mal à l'identifier : c'était une lettre d'un médecin à un autre. Il était stipuler qu'à la sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique, Sasuke devrait continuer à suivre une thérapie car son instabilité émotionnelle pourrait lui nuire, à lui ainsi qu'à sa famille. Il n'en lu pas plus, laissant tomber toutes les feuilles au sol.

Un sentiment d'urgence s'empara de lui et il quitta précipitamment la chambre. Son cœur battait si fort dans son crâne qu'il croyait l'entendre, mais ce qu'il fut sûr d'avoir entendu, c'était le gémissement de douleur qui provenait du bureau. Il se jeta sur la porte, dévissant presque la poignée tellement il fut violent en l'ouvrant. Il cria quand il vit qu'il était arrivé juste assez tôt pour voir Sasuke, le pistolet de son tuteur à la main, se tirer une balle dans la tête.

* * *

Ceci était le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Il sera bien évidemment suivit d'un épilogue par contre.

J'entends déjà d'ici les review de lecteurs outrés que j'ai pu m'arrêter ici... XD et bien c'est ça, le pouvoir de pouvoir mettre en rogne nos lecteurs ! Car après tout, si vous vous mettez en rogne à cause de ce chapitre tragique, c'est que j'ai pu vous emporter dans l'histoire d'une façon positive ou négative... non ?

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.


	10. Épilogue

L'épilogue de cette histoire est arrivé ! n.n

Je vous remercie tous du temps que vous avez pris pour lire cette fiction perdue parmi des centaines d'histoires plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. J'avais commencé cette fiction uniquement pour faire un test, en reprenant un vieux scénario que j'avais écris il y a de cela des années, et je suis plutôt contente de voir que certains lecteurs ont tenu à suivre cette histoire.

Je vous laisse découvrir cet épilogue, bonne lecture n.n

* * *

Tout était calme, presque silencieux. Ses oreilles bourdonnait doucement mais il n'avait plus mal. Il entendait un doux murmure au loin, comme des paroles étouffées. Il avait toujours aimé ce calme là, qui l'enveloppait tel un cocon protecteur dans lequel il savait qu'il ne lui arriverait jamais rien.

Il se sentait incorporel. Ses doigts bougeaient, il le savait car il pouvait percevoir la douceur d'un drap sous la pulpe sensible. Mais le reste de son corps lui paraissait ne pas exister ; pas temps qu'il ne le faisait pas bouger. Il songea qu'il aurait pu ouvrir les yeux et la membrane fine se souleva sans entrave. Il n'avait pas cette difficulté à ouvrir les yeux qu'on ceux qui s'éveille à peine. Devant lui, une étendue blanche lui faisait face, immaculée et brillante. Il tourna à peine la tête, l'oreiller protestant gentiment sous son crâne. De son côté droit, il aperçu une fenêtre sur laquelle un papier floutant avait été disposé. Seule la lumière était perceptible, apportant avec elle la chaleur d'un doux printemps. Cela le détendit plus encore si c'était possible. Il baissa les yeux, autour de lui une petite pièce blanche le protégeait. Il voulu regarder ses mains et constata que les draps de son lit était tout aussi épuré. Il se sentait en confiance dans ses draps. Même le vêtements qui lui caressait la peau à chaque mouvement infime était blanc et frais. Il aurait pu croire qu'on lui avait tissé un pull en neige.

Il laissa son regard explorer la pièce et tomba sur une armoire face à son lit. Elle semblait close et il pensa qu'elle renfermait ses secrets les plus sombres, qu'elle ne les laisserait jamais s'échapper. Cette armoire sembla veiller sur son passé. Il tourna ensuite son regard, lentement, redécouvrant cette chambre qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir connue. Il vit à gauche de son lit une petite table de nuit à tiroirs. Sur le plus haut, un cadenas argenté reposait, somnolant. Il songea qu'il l'empêchait d'accéder à ses peurs plus récente car cette table de nuit blanche était la même que celle qui chez lui, noire, renfermait ses accessoires de débauche qui l'avait encore plus enfoncé à l'époque. Mais maintenant que ces tiroirs étaient fermés, il ne craignait rien pour cela non plus.

Il se rappela brièvement de l'hôpital psychiatrique mais bien que la pièce et les meubles soient les mêmes, il ne pouvait pas être au même endroit. Là-bas, il était toujours soumis à ce sentiment d'oppression. Ici, il se sentait aussi léger qu'un pétale de rose. Il s'en sentait également la pureté bien qu'il n'ait jamais rien fait qui aurait pu justifier une quelconque pureté de son âme. On disait que Dieu pardonnait les pêchers. Il ne croyait pas en Dieu mais il aurait presque hésité.

Cette chambre était à elle seule un symbole à part entière. Il était condamner dans sa mort, aussi douce fut-elle, de rester dans la réplique du lieu qui avait constaté sa déchéance.

Dieu était-il cruel au point de pardonner aux hommes les actions qu'eux-mêmes ne pouvaient de pardonner ?

Devant la fenêtre floutée, il vit son père et sa mère qui se tenaient par la main, unis et là pour lui. Il baissa les yeux sur la plaie qu'il avait créée au cou de l'homme. Elle cicatrisait tranquillement, propre et nette. Son père releva le menton, fier dans la mort comme dans sa vie. Il s'était figé dans la force de l'âge ; les cheveux à ses tempes grisonnaient mais il n'en avait que l'air plus accomplit.

Mikoto sourit tendrement à son fils. Ses yeux noirs ne semblaient plus soucieux. Elle rayonnaient d'un doux sentiment de quiétude. Les deux époux se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

" - Nous avons eu un fils magnifique, n'est-ce pas chéri ?" demanda Mikoto, la voix emplie d'affection.

Son mari hocha doucement la tête pour affirmer son accord.

" - Nous t'avons pardonner depuis longtemps Sasuke. Nous n'en voulons plus ni à ton frère ni à toi, reprit Mikoto. Permets-toi de te pardonner. Il est temps."

Les deux silhouettes sourirent à leur fils qui cligna un peu des yeux. Il tendit la main vers eux dans un mouvement lent et reconnaissant mais ils s'effaçaient déjà. Comme une photographie trop longtemps exposée à la lumière, ils s'évanouirent dans la clarté du soleil.

L'alité reprit sa main contre lui ; il ne sentait pas son cœur battre mais il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être si heureux une fois mort.

Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer, comme mues par une volonté propre. La larme qui caressa sa joue était chaude et réconfortante.

_Il ne me manquerait qu'une personne pour être littéralement aux anges_, songea-t-il. Son regard dévia un peu et se posa alors sur une silhouette familière. La personne ramena ses longs cheveux en arrière et l'alité remarqua que le bandeau habituellement gris de son ami était lui aussi blanc. Il murmura son nom : "Neji" et ce dernier s'assit sur le lit, au niveau de ses hanches.

Il posa les yeux sur le visage de son ami. Il semblait avoir une peau plus pâle et plus brillante, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et les cils noirs épais sur ses yeux formaient de douces ombres sur ses joues. Il se dit que Neji avait du être un ange tout ce temps, à veiller ainsi sur lui, à le soutenir sans jamais broncher. Il avisa la main de cet ange qui reposait contre la sienne. Il allait sans doute faire comme il avait toujours fait ; donner une petite tape sur sa main avant de la serrer avec douceur.

_Je suis vraiment mort alors ?_ Pensa-t-il sans effrois. La mort lui semblait soudain plus accueillante, plus digne. Il sourit doucement, après tout, avec ce qu'il avait fait, il était sur de ne pas s'en tirer.

" - Je suis enfin en paix, murmura l'alité, sa voix semblant aussi douce que le chant de la brise.

Il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de l'ange qui le prit délicatement contre lui. Son ami ne s'était jamais permis ce genre de geste avec lui. Il sentit les mains de son ange gardien caresser affectueusement son dos, mais ne sentit pas les frémissements qui les secouaient. Il referma les bras autour du corps plus frêle qui l'enlaçait. Il n'entendit pas les sanglots de Neji dans son cou. Pas plus qu'il ne vit le bracelet éponge à son poignet, seule tâche sombre dans ce décor immaculé. Les fantômes ne portaient pas de bracelet éponge et les anges ne pleuraient pas ainsi.

Neji resserra sa prise autour du corps de son protégé. Sasuke avait une dernière parole à prononcée. Il songea à sa vie. Son enfance tranquille entre une mère aimante et un frère affectueux. Il se souvenait de son père qui couvait ses enfants du regard par la fenêtre de son bureau.

Il revit les amis de Naruto qui, malgré les choses qu'ils avaient pu entendre à son sujet, l'avait accueillit. Bien sur, il revit Naruto, cet idiot aux cheveux d'or.

Il replongea dans ces yeux qui lui donnaient l'impression de se perdre au creux d'un diamant. Il caressa mentalement la joue de ce doux souvenir ; embrassant une dernière fois la mémoire de cet adolescent qu'il avait si maladroitement aimé. Il serra Neji contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille cet ultime mot qu'il adressait à tous : "merci".

* * *

Voilààà... (je sens les remarques de lecteurs insatisfaits arriver... XD)

Cet épilogue est peut-être particulier mais c'est ainsi que je le voyais. Il ne répond pas vraiment à la question de savoir si oui ou non Sasuke est toujours vivant. On peut penser que oui, on peut penser que non. Je ne sais pas quel avis vous avez par rapport à cela.

Ah ! Au fait, j'ai longtemps hésité pour que Sasuke se tire une balle dans la tête. Je me disais que si je faisais cela il n'aurait aucune chance d'être en vie. Et pourtant... après m'être renseigné auprès d'un médecin au détour d'une consultation (médecin qui a dû me prendre pour une folle suicidaire...) j'ai décidé de garder cette solution. Pour moi, le fait qu'il prenne des médicaments et que sa plaie au poignet se rouvre n'était absolument pas à prendre en compte. Son poignet était déjà un peu cicatrisé et de toute façon ça ne lui avait pas été fatal déjà la première fois. Pour ce qui en est des médicaments, au final ils ne sont pas nombreux à être mortels, la plupart ont des dosages à respecter pour éviter des dégâts pour les organes (par exemple le paracétamol et le foie il me semble...). Cela dit je ne suis pas médecin évidemment.

Voilà, donc j'attends vos impressions, vos remarques, vos coups de gueule, et éventuellement si vous souhaiteriez une suite ou non.

Merci encore d'avoir lu cette histoire !

La suite est d'ailleurs en ligne alors... si vous le souhaitez :

s/8897825/1/ 


End file.
